Le complot des Olympiens
by CaptainMoody
Summary: "Tant que mon sang vivra, nul Olympien ne pénétrera dans Asgard, ni n'attaquera ses royaumes. Par le pouvoir qui est le mien, je vous chasse, je vous bannis et que jamais plus votre ombre ne plâne sur la paix de notre royaume!" "La guerre..a commencé"
1. Chapter 1

Nulle nuit n'était plus étoilée que celle qui brillait au dessus des palais blancs de l'Olympe. Loin des neuf royaumes et d'Asgard, vivait encore dans une gloire éclatante une race de dieux qui autrefois, constituaient la plus grande menace pour les enfants d'Odin et de ses pères.

Longtemps, ils avaient lutté pour la conquête des neuf royaumes, pour la conquête de Mitgard surtout. Tonerre contre foudre, flots déchainés contre vagues écrasantes, blizzard contre tornades de neiges, les dieux de l'Olympe avaient affronté les Asgardiens sans répit jusqu'au jour où Odin, fraichement monté sur le trône, les chassa avec force, les repoussant dans leur propre monde alors que les Olympiens avaient enfin réussis à établir leur culte dans le Sud de Mitgard, donnant naissance à une culture de statues de marbre et de colonnes immaculées.

Zeus n'avait pas fait le poids ce jour là et depuis le combat fatidique où le fier Odin l'avait balafré, il ruminait sa rancoeur, assis sur un trône d'or qui ne lui suffisait pas. Qui ne lui avait enfin de compte, jamais suffit. Mais quelque chose avait changé loin là-bas, dans le palais du tout puissant Odin, l'oeil acéré de Zeus pouvait le percevoir. C'était comme...une rupture dans l'équilibre, comme un grain de sable dans une machine parfaitement huilée. Le seigneur des dieux de l'Olympe avait immédiatement dépeché des espions invisibles et à leur retour, il avait compris que l'heure de revanche qu'il avait tant attendue était enfin arrivée...

L'appel de Zeus avait retentit dans tout le palais blanc et c'est avec nervosité que les divinités olympiennes se dirigeaient à présent vers la salle du trône.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Athena à voix basse, jamais Père n'a exigé de nous voir tous depuis la bataille d'Asgard.

La femme au noble visage se tourna vers Apollon qui, le regard pensif, haussa les épaules. Le Dieu n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien se tramer mais lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant le trône de Zeus tout puissant, il pressentit un changement terrible dans leurs vies.

Tous les dieux, bien qu'arrachés à leurs occupations, s'étaient installées dans le calme, à l'exception notable de Dyonisos qui, émeché comme à son habitude, tenait absolument à faire la cour aux nymphes des environs. Après avoir levé la main pour réclamer l'attention, Zeus se leva et tous firent de même. Le sourire qu'il arborait sous son épaisse barbe blonde ne présageait rien de bon.

-Mes enfants, dit il, guerriers de l'Olympe, je vous ai appellé pour vous annoncer ce que nous attendions tous. Le cosmos nous a offert aujourd'hui ce qu'il nous refusait hier.

Athena dévisagea discrètement Apollon et s'autorisa à prendre la parole.

-Quoi père? Demanda-t-elle.

-Asgard.

A ces mots, des murmures filèrent à travers la salle. Hadès plissa les yeux sans une parole, Poséidon haussa un sourcil perplexe et Arès laissa échapper un soupir long comme le bras. Hera quant à elle, interrogea son époux du regard.

-Comment cela est-il possible? Demanda Artémis la chasseresse, que son caractère épouvantable rendait souvent suspicieuse et butée, Asgard est depuis toujours le mieux gardé des neufs royaumes. Rien ne l'atteint, même nous n'y sommes pas parvenus! Et nous avions une_ armée_!

-Une sacrément bonne, fit remarquer Arès d'un air maussade.

-Je comprends ton étonnement ma fille, répondit Zeus, mais Asgard n'est plus aujourd'hui la menace d'autrefois.

-Pourquoi? Insista Artémis, qu'est ce qui a changé?

Zeus sourit de nouveau et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à son trône pour venir se placer au centre de la salle, puis d'un geste ample de la main, fit apparaître des volutes de fumées blanches, lesquelles prirent aussitôt la forme d'un miroir. Une image prit alors forme, accompagnée de sons diffus, comme les échos de souvenirs perdus.

Deux enfants jouaient ensemble dans la cour d'un gigantesque palais et leurs épées de bois s'entrechoquaient au rythme de leurs rires. Le premier, blond comme les blés, avait déjà une carurre impressionante pour son jeune âge et le sourire franc des guerriers au grand coeur. Agile et prompt, il tournoyait autour de son partenaire de jeu, une étincelle pétillant allègrement dans ses yeux bleus.

Le second ne lui ressemblait en rien. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lisses, disciplinés et son corps fin était une liane souple qui lui permettait d'éviter les coups lancés par son compagnon. Ses traits étaient délicats, il s'y trouvaient une grâce infinie et une sorte de fragilité aussi, mais dans ses yeux verts brillaient aussi une flamme vive, celle de l'espièglerie. Alors que son ami s'apprêtait à le mettre au sol, il s'évapora dans les airs et réapparut un peu plus loin, riant aux éclats alors que l'autre trébuchait, emporté par son élan, avant de s'affaler par terre.

-_Loki! _S'écria le premier,_ c'est de la triche!_

_-Tiens donc! Moi j'appelle ça de la stratégie!_ Répliqua le second avec un sourire.

-_Je vais t'en coller moi de la stratégie!_

_-Ha ha!_

Et dans un concert de cris d'excitation et de rires, les deux enfants roulèrent au sol.

Zeus dissipa l'image d'un nouveau geste de la main et cette fois, deux hommes adultes apparurent, et chacun vit bien qu'ils n'étaient autres que les mêmes enfants ayant grandis. Cette fois, ils portaient tout deux armure, casque et cape. Leur démarche était fière, leur port de tête altier et ils semblaient discuter d'une chose très amusante car des sourires s'étalaient sur leur lèvres. Derrière eux se profila la silouhette d'Odin.

-Voilà les fils de notre ennemi, mes enfants. Thor, premier né de la maison d'Odin, dieu de la foudre et du tonerre, détenteur du marteau Mjölnir.

A l'évocation de l'arme mythique, plusieurs dieux frissonèrent. Tous se souvenaient des ravages qu'elle pouvait provoquer sur les champs de bataille. Arès particulièrement, fit la grimace: le dernier détenteur de Mjölnir avait manqué de lui fracasser le crâne.

-Qui est son compagnon? Demanda quelqu'un.

-Son jeune frère, Loki dieu de la malice et de la discorde...ces deux jeunes hommes sont les héritiers d'Odin, le sang royal d'Asgard.

-Je ne comprends pas où vous vous voulez en venir, dit prudemment Apollon.

Zeus se contenta d'agiter la main.

Les rires des deux frères furent alors soudainement remplacés par des bruits de lutte et des cris de rage. Thor et Loki se matérialisèrent, luttant l'un contre l'autre en équilibre sur le Bifrost. Chacun semblait bien décidé à envoyer l'autre au tapis, même si seul Loki paraissait en vouloir à la vie de son adversaire. Dans ses yeux verts brillaient une lueur de haine à vous faire frissoner, mêlée à une douleur dont il était dur de déterminer la cause. Comme pour commenter cette image mystérieuse, Zeus dit:

-Voilà mes enfants la chance qui nous est offerte! Les princes se sont tournés l'un contre l'autre, et le jeune Loki a quitté le giron de son père, semant le chaos là où ses pas le mènent. Asgard est affaiblit comme jamais auparavant! Amoindri! Divisé! Odin est vieux, Thor n'est pas roi, Loki n'a dans le coeur que rage et souffrance! Ce royaume nous tends les bras, Olympiens, aujourd'hui plus que jamais!

Aphrodite s'avança alors. Contrairement aux multiples légendes qui faisaient d'elle une femme dont la beauté compensait le manque de cervelle, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour percer les coeur à jours et pour lire les esprits. Elle tourna lentement autour du miroir dans un élégant mouvement de sa chevelure dorée et demanda:

-Où sont aujourd'hui les princes?

L'image du miroir changea encore une fois. Une bataille sanglante apparut et les bruits de lutte firent vibrer la salle du trône.

-Loki a attaqué Midgard il y a peu. Il s'est servit de cette ancienne relique...le Tesseract. Aidé par les Chitauri, il a cherché à soumettre la Terre. Projet ambitieux. Il semble pourtant qu'il ait été défait par son frère et un groupe d'humains.

-Des..._humains? _Demanda Apollon d'une voix incrédule.

Le ton employé comportait une dimension évidente de mépris. Contrairement aux Asgardiens, les habitants de l'Olympe n'avaient jamais eu la moindre sympathie pour les autochtones de Midgard.

-Des être hors du commun semble-t-il, précisa Zeus, ils se font appeller les Avengers.

-Intéressant, dit Aphrodite, mais ces _Avengers_ n'en restent pas moins des insectes...ils ne sont pas une menace. Seuls les Asgardiens importent.

Zeus avait toujours été impressioné par la capacité d'Aphrodite a garder les pieds sur le sol et l'esprit tourné vers le but qu'elle s'était fixé. Contrairement à ses frères et soeurs, jamais elle ne s'égarait dans de vaines digressions. Sa remarque n'avait eu pour but que de rapeller tout le monde à l'ordre. Pour la satisfaire, Zeus brouilla le miroir.

Les dieux virent alors Thor, tenant par l'avant bras un Loki au visage égratiné et à la bouche couverte par un hideux masque de métal. Ses yeux verts n'exprimaient qu'une amertume intense et Athena frissona. Etait-ce ainsi que l'on traitait les prisonniers selon les moeurs de Midgard?

-Thor a ramené son frère sur Asgard. Sans nul doute y sera-t-il jugé sous peu. C'est là que nous intervenons.

Les dieux se sourirent les uns les autres. Zeus avait un plan: les affaires repartaient.

-Depuis la grande bataille, poursuivit le Dieu, nous avons perdu le pouvoir d'aller et venir dans Asgard. Odin lui même a jeté ce sort sur notre peuple. "_Tant que mon sang vivra, nul Olympien ne pénétrera dans Asgard, ni n'attaquera ses murailles. Par le pouvoir qui est le mien, je vous chasse, je vous bannis et que jamais plus votre ombre ne plâne sur la paix de notre royaume!". _Voila ses propres mots.

-Dans ce cas la solution est simple, murmura Aphrodite avec un sourire malicieux, les princes doivent disparaître.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis et parents.

-Père à raison...quel meilleur moment que celui çi? Les princes sont divisés, ils ne veillent plus l'un sur l'autre...ensemble ils auraient été invincibles! Le bouclier indestructible d'Asgard! Mais maintenant...

Elle tourna autour du miroir et passa un doigt fin sur la joue de Thor, figé en pleine action.

-Ils sont à notre merci. Sans ses fils adorés,Odin n'aura pas la vigueur nécéssaire pour défendre sa précieuse citadelle et sa malédiction volera en éclats... Asgard nous sera livré sur un plateau d'argent...

Zeus eut un sourire attendrit. Comme à son habitude, Aphrodite avait été la plus perspicace de tous. Odin n'était plus le fier guerrier d'autrefois, tout au plus un vieux lion dont les griffes avaient perdu leur force. Ses fils, au contraire, étaient la clé de la survie d'Asgard, ceux à travers qui le pouvoir d'Odin vivrait à jamais, conservant les Olympiens dans cette humiliante position d'infériorité. Sans ses fils, le roi d'Asgard ne serait plus rien. Et le royaume tomberait enfin.

Quand Zeus vit l'étincelle qui brillaient dans les yeux de ses sujets et enfants, il sut qu'ils donneraient tout pour la victoire. Plus encore que ce qu'ils avaient déjà sacrifié.

-Qu'attendez vous de nous? Demanda Athena d'une voix neutre.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Quittez l'Olympe sur le champ et effacez les enfants d'Odin de la face du monde. Arès, Hermès, Artémis, trouvez le faiseur de foudre, rapportez moi sa tête...et son Mjölnir.

Hermès s'avança pour aller se placer à côté de ses collègues. Contrairement à Arès, il n'avait rien d'un homme de guerre, et il avait plutôt l'air d'un jeune homme facétieux, avec sa faible musculature et ses boucles auburn. Il hocha pourtant la tête et emboita le pas à Arès tandis qu'ils fendaient la foule d'un pas vif.

Zeus les regarda quitter la salle du trône et se tourna vers un coin sombre, dans lequel on pouvait deviner une silouhette féminine.

-Eris? Demanda-t-il.

Sortit alors de l'ombre une femme sculpturale donc la beauté avait quelque chose d'envoutant mais de vénéneux. Ses cheveux blancs tombaient avecgrâce d'un côté de son cou et ses yeux métalliques avaient un calme inquiétant. Une silouhette gracieuse et des jambes interminables completaient ce tableau. Toujours vêtue de blanc, Eris avait l'air d'un ange tant et si bien que les mortels lui accordaient souvent une confiance naïve et fatale. Déesse du mensonge et de la discorde, Eris avait toujours été une divinité retorde, versée dans l'art de la séduction...et de la manipulation. Si son physique n'était que lumière, son âme n'était que noirceur. Ses pouvoirs étaient si mystérieux que même les habitants de l'Olympe auraient été bien embarassés si on leur avait demandé de les décrire précisément. Tous savaient cependant une chose: nul venin n'était plus redoutable que celui de ses paroles. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et en sortit une voix de velours:

-Dois-je me charger du second né?

-C'est mon souhait, confirma Zeus, pars avec Athena et tuez Loki.

-Il sera fait selon votre volonté, dit Eris avec un sourire.

Elle se tourna vers Athena, qui l'avait rejoint sans enthousiasme. La déesse de l'intelligence et de la guerre était une âme noble, bercée de valeurs chevaleresque et d'honneur. Assister un être tel qu'Eris était comme demander à un lion d'aider une vipère. La différence entre les deux déesses se percevait même dans leur attitude. Comme Arès, Apollon ou Artémis, Athena possedait un visage aux pommettes hautes, aux yeux alertes et ses cheveux bruns flamboyaient, ce qui lui procurait une prestance impériale. Eris avait au contraire une beauté subtile, plus fragile, délicate et trompeuse. Zeus savait bien à quels différents les deux femmes pourraient être confrontées au cours de leur mission, mais il n'était pas encore assez sénile pour laisser Eris seule aux manettes. Athena au contraire avait sa confiance la plus complète. Après réfléxion, il ajouta Apollon à leur équipe et alors qu'ils se tournaient pour partir, se crut obligé de préciser:

-Je me dois de vous prévenir...ne sous estimez pas Loki. De tous les sorciers d'Asgard il est de loin le plus puissant et le plus redoutable.

-Nous en tiendrons compte...dit doucement Eris, qui accompagna sa remarque d'un petit rire sceptique.

Ils s'inclinèrent une dernière fois et séloignèrent en silence. Zeus se sentit alors submergé par un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des millénaires: la jouissance de la victoire à venir! Il leva son sceptre en signe de triomphe et apprécia le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui ébranla la salle. Bientôt, ils reprendraient tout ce qui était à eux: Asgard, Midgard, les neuf royaumes.

_Tout _serait à eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Frigg alla près du balcon. Au dehors, elle pouvait contempler Asgard et avait une vue imprenable sur le Bifrost que le soleil faisait se parer de mille couleurs. Au loin par delà les palais et les étendues vertes du royaume, elle pouvait voir l'océan et presque entendre les vagues s'écraser sur le sable à un rythme régulier. Jadis, elle avait eu l'habitude de mener ses fils près de la mer et elle s'était émerveillée en voyant ses si beaux petits garçons jouer près de l'eau, unis comme les doigts de la main. Elle se souvenait de leurs sourires et de ce lien si spécial qui les unissait alors. Elle n'avait rien oublié et c'était précisément ce qui rendait cet instant si douloureux. Ils avaient reçu un message de Thor et si le coeur de Frigg avait frémit de joie à l'annonce de son retour, il s'était serré lorsqu'elle avait appris que son second fils, Loki, reviendrait non pas en prince, mais en vaincu.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu la confirmation qu'il était en vie, elle avait remercié les esprits avec toute la ferveur d'une mère mais elle les avait aussi imploré de mettre fin au mal qui rongeait le coeur de son enfant. Loki s'était perdu, il ne semblait maintenant désirer qu'une chose: le chaos. Elle avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé sur Midgard, et des atrocités que son fils avait perpetré. Thor lui même lui avait fait un compte rendu de la situation, lui avouant d'une voix rauque que Loki ne ressentait plus pour eux que de la haine. Elle se souvint de la douleur dans les yeux de son aîné, lorsqu'il lui avait raconté leur dernière discussion, et la manière dont Loki avait refusé qu'il l'appelle "frère". Elle avait pleuré à cet instant. Mais à l'instar de Thor, elle ne pouvait croire les paroles de Loki. Elle refusait d'accorder le moindre crédit à des mots acides, motivés par la souffrance. Son fils n'était pas fou, il n'était pas le monstre qu'il prétendait être, et elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de laisser qui que ce soit prétendre le contraire. Elle connaissait Loki. Elle connaissait ses fils et elle avait la certitude absolue que jamais Thor ne rendrait les armes avant d'avoir enfin ramené son frère à la raison. Pourtant, malgré l'espoir qui brulait en elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde culpabilité. Peut-être aurait-elle du avouer à Loki ses origines dès son enfance, peut-être aurait-elle du forcer Thor à se montrer plus humble, à partager sa gloire et sa lumière avec son frère au lieu de le laisser marcher dans son ombre.

Le poids de ses propres erreurs, réelles ou imaginaires, l'écrasaient parfois avec tant de force qu'elle finissait irrémédiablement en sanglots. A cette pensée, elle se força à réprimer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et aperçut soudain une lumière vive sur le Bifrost. Même de loin, elle put alors distinguer la haute silhouette de Thor et celle plus fine, de Loki. Elle prit un moment pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ils étaient en vie, tous les deux et ils étaient chez eux. Puis, elle vit les chaînes aux poignets de Loki et l'abjecte muselière de métal qui couvrait sa bouche, et cette vision la ramena à la réalité. Rassemblant son courage, elle se retourna. Derrière elle, Odin était assis sur son trône, le visage figé dans une attitude pensive et grave.

-Ils sont revenus, dit doucement Frigg.

-Je sais...soupira Odin.

La reine d'Asgard fit quelques pas vers son mari et posa une main délicate sur son avant bras.

-Que comptes-tu faire?

Odin la regarda de son oeil unique. Il mit un moment avant de répondre et quand il le fit, ce fut comme si ses mots lui infligeaient une souffrance physique.

-Je dois juger Loki pour ses crimes. Il a mis notre royaume en danger, le Jotunheim est au bord de la révolte, ses actes sur Midgard auraient pu entraîner la pire catastrophe de notre histoire.

Odin fit une pause avant d'ajouter sombrement.

-Et il a attenté à la vie de Thor. Je n'ai pas le choix, mon amie je dois...

-Non, coupa Frigg, ne dis rien. Je t'en pries Odin.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à la regarder. Odin vit les larmes dans les yeux de son épouse et ce fut comme si des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans son coeur. Jamais son rôle ne lui avait causé tant de peine. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois Roi et père quand son rôle de souverain lui imposait de punir son propre enfant?

-Loki est notre fils...murmura Frigg d'une voix fragile.

-Il ne semble pas penser la même chose que toi, répondit Odin.

A ces mots, Frigg se figea puis secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il a réussit à t'en persuader...Loki est mon enfant, je l'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui et je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi. Nous l'avons nourri, bercé, nous avons seché ses larmes, nous l'avons vu grandir...il est notre fils, jamais il ne sera quoi que ce soit d'autre, peu importe à quel point il désire notre haine. Je sais la peine que tu as à exprimer tes émotions, mais tu ne peux pas me duper. Ne laisse pas notre fils se détruire Odin, ne le laisse pas s'empoisonner avec ses propres mensonges...

Elle pleurait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et son ton s'était fait suppliant. Odin aurait voulu pouvoir se permettre de montrer sa douleur. Frigg avait toujours vu clair en lui et elle savait l'amour qu'il vouait à son fils cadet. Mais Odin était Roi d'Asgard et de ses décisions dépendait la paix au sein des neuf royaumes. Les actes de Loki, motivés par une rage enfantine, avaient éveillés des puissances auxquelles Odin ne pouvait se permettre de tourner le flanc et il se devait de rétablir l'équilibre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Frigg dut lire cela dans ses yeux, car ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau, plus nombreuses encore que les précédentes. A ce moment, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent avec un bruit lourd et Frigg se sentit défaillir.

Thor se tenait là, tenant son frère par l'avant bras. Ce dernier gardait le regard baissé au sol et alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le trône d'Odin, il ne releva pas les yeux un seul instant.

-Père, dit Thor d'une voix neutre, nous sommes revenus.

Odin laissa s'écouler un instant puis se leva lentement. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi las et aussi majestueux. Frigg recula doucement et sans un mot, quitta la pièce. Ce n'était pas une marque de désintérêt, mais une manoeuvre d'auto-préservation. Elle ne pouvait assister à ce qui allait suivre. Entendre la sentence prévue pour son enfant était au dessus de ses forces. Elle jeta cependant un rapide regard à Thor, comme pour le supplier de protéger son frère. Une fois l'écho de ses pas ayant disparu, le silence devint écrasant et glacial. Odin avisa avec dégoût les menottes et le masque que l'on avait obligé Loki à porter et d'un geste de la main, les fit disparaître. Le prince d'Asgard ne releva pas les yeux pour autant et Odin sut alors que la bataille qu'il allait mener serait une des plus dures de sa longue vie.

-Loki Laufeyson, commença-t-il.

Il vit l'imperceptible tremblement qui agita le corps de Loki, mais il ne put pas dire s'il était du à la force de sa voix ou au fait qu'il l'ait appellé par le nom de son père biologique. Thor le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension, mais Odin se força à ne pas en tenir compte. Il avait déjà réussis à obtenir que le procès se déroule à huit clos pour éviter à Loki l'humiliation d'un jugement public. Son amour de père ne pouvait aller plus loin.

-Tu as jeté le déshonneur sur le royaume d'Asgard, attenté à la vie de son héritier, tenté de détruire le Jotunheim et ses habitants avant de te lancer dans une croisade meurtrière pour la conquête de Midgard. Tu t'es allié avec un peuple ennemi, tu as dérobé une relique sacrée pour l'utiliser à des fins destructrices. Tu as semé la mort dans ton sillage. Moi, Odin, père tout puissant, je t'accuse de ces crimes. Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense?

Loki leva enfin les yeux. Odin soutint le regard perçant et vert de celui qu'il appellait autrefois "mon fils".

-Je ne veux pas me défendre, fit Loki d'une voix basse, je ne veux pas être défendu. Enfermez moi, tuez moi, mais cessez ce simulacre de procès.

-Mon frère...commença Thor.

-_Je ne suis pas ton frère! _Sécria Loki, ses mots rebondissant sans fin sur les murs de la salle. Thor recula légèrement comme si Loki l'avait frappé.

-Et je ne suis pas votre _fils_! Cracha-t-il en fusillant Odin du regard, bercez vous de vos douces illusions, mais elles ne changeront rien à la vérité! Je ne suis _rien_ pour vous! Et vous n'êtes _rien_ pour moi! condamnez moi pour mes actes, mais n'attendez pas de regrets!

Odin comprit alors à quel genre d'être il avait affaire. La colère consumait l'âme de Loki et sa soif de violence n'avait désormais plus de bornes. Celui qui avait jadis commis des erreurs par besoin de reconaissance était devenu le plus féroce des prédateurs. Un prédateur qu'Odin ne pouvait se permettre de laisser en liberté. Mais malgré toute la méchanceté qui suintait des mots du jeune prince, Odin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ces paroles étaient discordantes.

"_Ne le laisse pas s'empoisonner avec ses propres mensonges..."_

L'expression d'Odin se durcit. Il avait pris sa décision.

Il descendit de son estrade et vint se planter devant ses fils, toisant Loki de toute sa hauteur. Le dieu de la Malice soutint son regard borgne sans broncher, sûrement persuadé que le Père tout Puissant avait décidé de mettre un terme à son existence. Mais Odin n'en fit rien. Il leva le bras et Loki fut alors plaqué au sol avec violence par une main invisible, nimbé d'une lumière verte qui éméttait une pulsation sourde.

-Loki Laufeyson, par le pouvoir qui est le mien, je te fais prisonnier et t'ôte tes pouvoirs. Tu demeureras à Asgard le temps que je jugerai nécéssaire, sans la moindre once de cette puissance pour laquelle tu as brisé tant de vies!

Loki roula sur le côté, haletant et Thor eut un geste hésitant, mais le regard de son père le cloua sur place. Avec un long gémissement, Loki sentit ses pouvoir s'échapper de son corps, comme si on les en extirpait avec une pince chauffée à blanc. La douleur était atroce, mais il serra les dents de manière à ce qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. La lumière finit par décroitre lentement, le laissant abasourdi, allongé sur le sol, le front couvert par une fine péllicule de sueur. A son poignet brillait à présent un bracelet d'argent presque enfoncé dans sa chair, signe de sa déchéance.

-Ne cherche pas à l'ôter, dit Odin en suivant son regard, te couper le bras ne serait même pas une solution.

Pour toute réponse, Loki lui décocha un regard meurtrier.

Odin se redressa alors et fit appeller des gardes.

-Accompagnez le dans ses quartiers et faîtes en sorte qu'il y reste. Non Thor, ne pars pas.

Le dieu de la foudre stoppa le mouvement qu'il avait amorcé et vit les gardes emporter son frère. Quand les portes se furent refermées, il se tourna vers son père.

-Pourquoi? S'exclama-t-il.

Odin soupira longuement. Bien évidemment, Thor aurait aimé que d'un vaste geste, Odin efface l'ardoise de fond en comble.

-Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les actes de Loki sont d'une extrême gravité et ne pouvaient demeurer impunis. Je sais que tu me trouve sévère, cruel même. Mais saches que j'ai aujourd'hui choisit ma famille au détriment de mes relations diplomatiques.

Thor le regarda sans comprendre.

-Beaucoup de représentants des royaumes ont exigé de moi la mort de ton frère en échange d'une paix durable. Il a perturbé bien plus que la cité de New-York et pour certains, seule une éxécution aurait pu mettre un terme à la menace qu'il représente. Loki est dangereux ,Thor, et qu'elles que soient les causes de son comportement, je ne peux ignorer la terrible menace qu'il représente.

-Pourquoi lui avoir permis de rester au palais dans ce cas? Demanda Thor, pourquoi lui avoir retiré ses pouvoirs quand vous savez qu'il n'aura de cesse de chercher à les retrouver pour se venger?

Odin eut un pauvre sourire et Thor vit les yeux de son père s'embuer.

-Pour la même raison qui t'a poussé à descendre sur Midgard lorsque tu as appris qu'il était en vie. L'espoir.

Thor hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il comprenait.

-Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

-En toute sincérité mon fils, j'ignore la suite des évènements. Ton frère a toujours eu...son caractère, et il y a fort à parier que les prochains jours soient légèrement orageux.

-L'orage ça me connait, répondit Thor en souriant malgré lui.

Odin sourit à son tour.

-Va maintenant, et rassure ta mère.

Thor s'inclina.

-Merci père...merci.

Et sans attendre, le Dieu de la foudre tourna les talons, quittant la salle sans plus de cérémonie. Jamais il n'avait été aussi soulagé. Au cours du voyage qui les avait ramené sur Asgard, la pensée de laisser Loki s'échapper avait effleuré son esprit, tant il avait craint la peine capitale, mais il avait pris la décision d'assumer ses responsabilités et de rendre aux victimes de Loki leur dignité. La décision de son père lui avait pourtant inspiré une immense reconaissance. Loki pouvait tempêter, pester et comploter tant qu'il voulait, Thor était un guerrier pugnace et entêté et peu importe le temps nécéssaire, il lui ouvrirait les yeux, il le ramènerait au sein de sa famille. C'était un serment.

Il lui fallut pourtant _toute _sa détermination pour oser frapper à la porte de son frère, quelques heures plus tard. Il fut presque surpris de pouvoir poser la main sur le bois sans ressentir un quelconque choc. Du temps de leur adolescence, Loki avait pris la sale habitude d'ensorceler la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il désirait être seul, si bien que Thor se retrouvait invariablement catapulté hors du couloir s'il s'avisait de tenter de l'ouvrir. Et par catapulté, il fallait entendre éjecté manu militari tel un boulet de canon.

-Loki? Demanda Thor.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Avec un soupir, le Dieu de la foudre entra dans la pièce, pour constater que son frère avait adopté sa stratégie préférée: la sourde oreille. Il lui tournait le dos, et regardait par la fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur les jardins du palais. Loki avait toujours été attiré par les forêts, les bois et les plantes merveilleuses qui poussaient à Asgard si bien que sa mère lui avait fait construire cette chambre, percée de multiples ouvertures pour que de partout il puisse voir les cascades, les lacs ou les jardins.

-Va t'en, fit la voix de Loki.

Elle n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure mais contenait un fiel suffisament acide pour faire reculer nimporte qui. Nimporte qui sauf Thor.

-Père t'a sauvé aujourd'hui, tu le sais.

-Il n'est pas mon père.

Thor se sentit alors perdre patience. Il frappa du poing sur le bureau de Loki qui se fendit sous l'impact. A la vue des dégâts, il se força à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs et lâcha:

-Tu as toujours été le meilleur acteur de ce palais, mais ça ne prends pas! A qui crois tu parler?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, répliqua Loki en se retournant, à l'héritier du glorieux royaume d'Asgard, au futur Roi, au fils du tout puissant Odin, à Thor le Magnifique! Ais-je oublié un titre? Aurais-je manqué de..._déférence_?

Thor partit dans un grand rire désabusé et passa une main dans ses cheveux, un geste nerveux destiné à cacher son incrédulité.

-Tu cherches à me blesser par des mots, petit frère, mais si c'est ma haine que tu désire, tu ne l'obtiendras pas ainsi.

-Comment alors? S'écria Loki, ah! Ton attitude me fait vomir! Toujours débordant de bons sentiments, toujours prêt à pardonner dans ton infinie_ mansuétude_!

Thor attendit la suite. Loki vidait enfin son sac et quelque chose le fit penser que ça n'allait pas être plaisant à entendre.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère! Je ne l'ai _jamais été!_ Je suis Loki Laufeyson et que tu le veuilles ou non, je te combattrai jusqu'à ma mort! Garde ton amour, et occupes toi plutôt de ta pathétique petite famille, car quand je sortirai d'ici je vous détruirai et je ferais en sorte de ne pas échouer!

-Oh si, tu échoueras! Rétorqua Thor sans élever la voix, tu perdras aussi misérablement que lors de notre dernière bataille. Tu manques trop de conviction.

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Loki. Une autre personne lui avait tenu ce discours. C'était ce misérable humain, qui avait cru malin de se dresser face à lui avec un fusil. Il avait tué cet homme et pendant un bref instant, il fut tenté de se jeter également à la gorge de Thor. Ses yeux bleus le rendaient mal à l'aise, comme s'ils voyaient toutes les contradictions qui torturaient son âme. Il ne voulait pas céder, il ne voulait pas prendre la main tendue par Thor, mais chaque discussion avec lui rendait la chose plus difficile. Lorsqu'il avait vu Frigg, sa...mère, il avait sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il avait du employer tous ses talents de comédien pour arriver à faire semblant de ne pas la voir. Le coup fatal avait ensuite été porté par Odin. Il l'avait appellé Laufeyson, et non pas Odinson, confirmant ce que Loki avait toujours redouté: il n'était pas le prince d'Asgard et personne ne le percevait comme tel. Il était le fils de Laufey, un enfant du camp ennemi et un monstre. Ses actes ne pouvaient ni être effacés ni être rachetés et bientôt même Thor se lasserait et comprendrait que la personne en face de lui n'avait rien d'un Asgardien. Il l'oublierait, le laisserait croupir dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps et les choses deviendraient ce qu'elles auraient toujours du être: Asgard aurait un roi glorieux et Loki ne serait qu'une ombre parmis tant d'autres, peut être même la plus invisible de toutes. Cette pensée lui donna envie de mourir, mais il laissa parler son orgeuil. C'était après tout son dernier rempart face à ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à revenir vers eux. Ils lui avaient menti toutes ces années, ils avaient placé Thor sur un piédestal doré et désormais, ils le gardaient prisonnier, lui, le torturant avec de fausses tentatives de réconciliation et des paroles d'amour mensongères juste destinées à le garder sous contrôle. Il n'était pas assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau.

Tandis qu'il se faisait ces sombres réflexions, ses poings s'étaient serrés et ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ses paumes. Il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Thor le perçut également et fit un pas en avant mais Loki hurla:

-Ne t'approches pas de moi! Sors! Vas t'en!

Et joignant le geste à la parole il attrappa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est à dire un magnifique astrolabe en or, avant de le lancer à la tête de son aîné. Thor se baissa habilement, et entendit l'objet se fracasser contre le mur, créant une pluie de pièces métalliques. Le dieu de la foudre jeta à son frère un regard empreint de tristesse.

-Je serai toujours là, mon frère. Si un jour, tu me cherches... je serai là.

-_vas t'en..._siffla Loki.

Ses traits étaient contractés par la colère et ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. Il paraissait hors de lui. Thor n'était pas habitué à cette attitude, Loki affrontait généralement l'adversité avec un sourire narquois et de petites remarques bien senties. Mais ce stade semblait avoir été dépassé, aussi Thor préféra-t-il battre en retraite. Il recula jusqu'à la porte alors que Loki retournait près de la fenêtre.

-Mère viendra sûrement te voir. Si tu n'as de pitié pour personne, borne au moins ta cruauté avec elle, dit Thor avant de fermer la porte.

Quand il fut seul dans le couloir, il soupira longuement avant de passer ses mains sur son visage. Cette bataille était perdue, mais la guerre venait tout juste de commencer. En attendant des perspectives plus favorables, il avait besoin d'un verre ainsi que d'air frais et il savait tout à fait qui pouvait lui procurer les deux.

-Jarvis, appelle Pepper.

-_Je me permet de faire remarquer à Monsieur qu'il l'a déjà appellé 25 fois précisément._

_-_26 est mon chiffre fétiche.

-_Elle vous a pourtant dit qu'elle était en réunion pour l'intégralité de la journée._

_-_Les femmes appellent cela un sous entendu, Jarvis, le genre qui dit "Je suis en réunion Tony, mais je jure sur Dieu que si tu oublies mon anniversaire, je te ferai la peau". Je prends juste mes précautions. Rappelle là.

-_Ce qui nous fait un score total de 27 appels._

_-_J'ai une réputation à tenir. Des nouvelles des fournisseurs?

-_Les matériaux pour finaliser la réparation de la Tour Stark arriveront demain à 6:30 précisémment._

_-_Parfait. Je vais demander à Bruce de nous donner un coup de main pour la pose des charpentes. Un géant vert dans un chantier c'est du plus bel effet.

-_Monsieur a des idées de génie._

_-_C'est pour ça que j'ai une tour avec mon nom inscrit dessus.

Il traversa son salon remis à neuf et sortit sur la terrasse. En contrebas, des grues s'agitaient et des ouvriers de la taille de puces travaillaient à remettre en état le bâtiment. Loki et ses créatures savaient s'y prendre quand il s'agissait de mettre le souk quelque part. New-York n'était plus qu'un énorme chantier et ramasser le corps des troupes ennemies avait tenu du parcours du combattant. Personne n'était dailleurs totalement sorti du feu de l'action, même si Tony n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses compagnons Avengers depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés près de Central Park. Seul Bruce Banner avait décidé de le rejoindre dans la tour Stark. Tony avait immédiatement mis à sa disposition un étage de la demeure et lui avait donné un accès de type 1 aux laboratoires de recherche. Jarvis avait cependant recu l'ordre de garder un oeil sur lui au cas où un boulon mal vissé aurait eu l'idée de faire perdre son calme au docteur. Nick Fury quant à lui se faisait oublier et en toute honnêteté, Tony ésperait ne plus entendre parler de lui avant un bon moment. Il avait d'autres soucis à l'esprit comme par exemple, la reconstruction de Manhattan...et le nuage noir emplit d'éclairs qui semblait se diriger droit sur lui comme un char d'assault.

-Jarvis? Est ce que la météo a prévu un cataclysme dans les prochaines 24 heures?

-_Pas que je saches Monsieur._

_-_Alors raffraichis la bière, nous avons un invité.

Le nuage se stabilisa lentement au dessus de la tour Stark et la foudre s'abattit sur la terrasse avec un crépitement.

-Salut Thoréal, belle entrée.

Thor lui offrit un chaleureux sourire et dissipa le nuage par lequel il était arrivé.

-Tony Stark mon ami, répondit le Dieu en lui donnant une vigoureuse accolade, je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de la reconstruction.

-Vu les poches sous tes yeux et les deux cheveux qui se rebellent contre ton brushing, je dirais plutôt que tu viens pour boire, mon grand.

Thor prit l'air d'un enfant attrappé la main dans le sac et finit par suivre Tony dans le salon. Jarvis avait déjà eu la délicatesse de faire sortir les boissons du frigo. Tony tendit une bouteille à Thor et le laissa s'asseoir dans le divan,dos à la terrasse. Puis, il vint prendre place en face de lui et demanda:

-Comment ça s'est passé?

Thor garda les yeux fixés sur sa bouteille. Il ne demanda pas ce dont parlait Tony, il le savait.

-Mal, répondit-il, notre père a privé Loki de ses pouvoirs et l'a astreint à résidence.

-Ouch. J'en connais un dont l'égo a du s'égratiner sérieusement.

Thor aurait voulu rire de la situation ou la prendre aussi légèrement que Stark, mais il en était incapable.

-Je ne le reconnais plus, soupira-t-il, peut importe mes efforts, je trouve un peu plus de haine en lui à chacune de nos conversations. On dirait qu'il veut me pousser à le haïr.

-Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il cherche.

Thor le regarda d'un air perplexe. Roulant des yeux, Tony prit une gorgée de bière.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer le tableau: à ma gauche Thor, dieu de la foudre et héritier du palais arc en ciel dans les nuages, montagne de téstostérone, le tombeur de ces dames à la mise en plis infroissable. A ma droite, le cadet, adopté, persuadé d'avoir été le dindon de la farce la quasi totalité de sa vie et plus expert en tours de passe passe qu'en coups de hache. Secouez le tout et qu'est ce que cela vous donne? Un apprentit despote. Parce que si tu es l'ordre et l'honneur, Thoréal, tu peux être sur que ton frangin se fera un plaisir de prendre le contre pied. Si on t'adule, il se fera détester. Si tu travailles à la paix, il te fera la guerre. C'est le principe de l'action-réaction.

Interrompant son monologue, Tony constata que l'expression de Thor était étrangement proche de celle d'un poisson hors d'un bocal. Il maudit son bagou naturel et ajouta en guise de conclusion:

-Et puis, soyons honnêtes: s'il arrive à s'attirer votre haine, il aura bien moins de remords à vous en vouloir. C'est toujours dur de jouer les gamins rancuniers avec une famille aimante. Vous devez sacrément lui tapper sur les nerfs.

Cette fois, Thor ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tapper sur les nerfs de Loki n'avait jamais été bien compliqué pour lui. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de bierre et s'excusa d'être arrivé à l'improviste.

-Oh, j'ai tout mon temps, fit distraitement Tony, depuis que Pepper signe les papiers je ne suis plus qu'un playboy millionaire.

-Où sont passés le génie et le philantrope?

-En vacances.

-Je vois, rit Thor doucement.

Tony eut un sourire satisfait qui finit par disparaître quand il regarda au dehors.

-Si ton humeur est un peu plus gaie, est ce que tu pourrais, tu sais, chasser cette armada de nuages?

-Pardon?

Thor se retourna et observa le ciel au dehors. Des nuages de plomb s'étaient amoncellés tant et si bien qu'aucune trace de bleu n'était plus visible aussi loin que portait le regard. Le vent s'était levé et lorsqu'un courant d'air s'inflitra dans le salon, les deux hommes constatèrent qu'il était glacé. Thor se leva alors brusquement et Tony n'apprécia pas l'expression inquiète qui se peignit sur le visage de son compagnon.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il, oh non, ne le dis pas.

-Ces nuages ne sont pas les miens, grogna Thor.

-Jarvis, il l'a dit, soupira Tony, et à qui sont ils?

Au loin, quelque chose perça alors les nuées noireâtres et trois formes s'en détachèrent nettement. Elle avaient l'air humaines et avançaient vers eux en lévitant.

-Jarvis, qu'est ce que c'est? Je veux des images tout de suite!

Aussitôt, une photographie apparut au milieu du salon. Les inconnus étaient bien trois, mais Stark ne connaissait pas leurs visages. Son esprit fut cependant alerté par leurs vêtements. Des draperies blanches, des armures, des bandes de cuir, des cheveux longs...il se tourna vers Thor et demanda d'une voix prudente.

-Des amis à toi?

Thor redirigea immédiatement son attention sur les silhouettes volantes qui continuaient d'approcher et brandit Mjölnir.

-Je crains que non, fit-il d'une voix grave.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah! Encore moi! Encore...hum._

_Le troisième chapitre hop là! Merci à ceux qui ont commenté, ajouté ma fic dans leurs alertes ou dans leurs favoris, et à ceux qui lisent tout simplement! _

_N'héistez pas à donner votre avis, vos impressions, c'est toujours très agréable pour moi de lire ce que tout ça vous inspire et comme ça, ça me motive! Je suis ouverte aux remarques donc n'hésitez pas!_

-Jarvis. Armure, lâcha Tony.

Immédiatement, la terrasse se scinda comme par magie et des bras mécaniques jaillirent, attachant au corps de Stark son arme la plus redoutable. Alors que son masque se refermait sur son visage, il demanda:

-On rentre dans le tas?

-Laisse moi éssayer de leur parler.

A ce moment, le premier des inconnus, un homme musculeux aux cheveux cendrés, leva le bras et envoya une déflagration dans leur direction. Le jet de flammes les força à se jeter sur le côté et alla embraser le salon.

-Tout bien réfléchit...marmonna Thor.

Tony tourna la tête et observa d'un oeil rond son canapé, réduit à l'état de chamallow fumant.

-Alors là, je vais me le faire.

Et sans attendre, il prit son envol. Les personnes en face d'eux semblèrent déconcertées un moment, puis ils s'invectivèrent entre eux et Tony fut alors pris en chasse par un adolescent dont les chevilles semblaient pourvues d'ailes dorées. Iron Man passa à la vitesse supérieure et s'éloigna de la Tour Stark, dans l'espoir d'attirer le mystérieux agresseur loin du chantier et des ouvriers. Prenant de l'altitude il cria:

-Jarvis, puissance au maximum, trouve moi un point faible chez ce gus!

-_Il ne porte pas de protections Monsieur, une bonne attaque frontale devrait suffire à le mettre hors jeu!_

_-_Faisons cela!

Tony piqua une pointe de vitesse et vrilla subitement sur lui même pour faire face à son poursuivant. Visant rapidement, il libéra la puissance de son armure et observa le rayon foncer sur l'inconnu.

-Mange ça Cupidon!

Mais à sa surprise la plus totale, le jeune homme évita l'attaque avec une rapidité et une souplesse inhumaines. Il effectua un gracieux looping et se stabilisa à quelques mêtres de Tony, ses ailes battant joyeusement à ses chevilles. Il lui offrit un sourire juvénile et passa une main dans ses boucles.

-Pas Cupidon, dit-il d'un ton malicieux, Hermes.

Tony douta d'avoir bien entendu. Après les divinité nordiques, les grecques. Il vivait vraiment une époque formidable.

-Surpris? Poursuivit le jeune homme.

-Pas vraiment, fanfaronna Tony, les dieux c'est monnaie courante dans le coin. Rien de très original. Jolie jupette, au fait.

Hermès avisa sa toge et releva les yeux. Il avait l'air furieux.

-_Monsieur, cet individu présente des signes d'agressivité qui vont en s'accentuant. Son langage corporel est de plus en plus éloquent. Puis-je vous conseiller de mettre les voiles?_

_-_Excellente idée.

Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire un geste, Tony sentit un poing s'écraser sur son ventre avec tant de force qu'il en perdit totalement le contrôle de sa trajectoire. Tournant et virevoltant comme une feuille au vent, il percuta le mur d'un immeuble, dans lequel il demeura encastré.

-Il vient de me frapper, dit-il d'une voix abasourdie.

-_Dégats sérieux du côté des plaques abdominales. _

_-_A quel point?

-_60% de résistance en moins. Un second coup de ce type et votre armure tombera en morceaux._

Tony haussa un sourcil. Les dieux avaient une facheuse tendance à l'envoyer dans le décor, et plus il y pensait, plus il commençait à se dire qu'ils devaient percevoir inconsciemment son athéisme forcené. Hermès vola jusqu'à lui et rit en voyant son adversaire enfoncé dans le béton de l'immeuble. Puis, il s'approcha et vint donner deux petits coups sur le casque de Tony, comme pour en tester la résistance.

-Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille...qui es-tu homme de métal?

-Un nouveau genre de dieu.

-Oh! J'en tremble!

Hermès éclata de rire puis, perdant toute expression de sympathie, il arracha sans difficulté le masque qui cachait le visage de Stark.

-Les temps ont bien changé...toi, un dieu? de ce que je peux voir, tu n'es qu'un insecte, petit homme...

-Ouais on me la fait souvent, répondit Tony, mais comme on dit ici, ce n'est pas la barbe qui fait le philosophe.

Hermès eut une moue d'incompréhension juste au moment où il sentit une intense chaleur au niveau de sa main, restée négligemment posée sur l'épaule de son ennemi vaincu.

-Qu'est ce que...

Il y eu un crépitement et soudain, Hermès fut frappé par une violente décharge éléctrique. Les étincelles volaient dans tous les sens tandis que Tony voyait le dieu se convulser. Le millionaire se félicita intérieurement: Premier essai sur le terrain et son nouveau "Stark-taser" s'avérait être une réussite totale. Il pouvait remercier Thor pour l'idée de génie, c'est lui qui la lui avait inspirée, lors de leur première bataille dans les bois. Outre le fait que ce système évitait les prises douteuses au corps à corps, il avait l'avantage de satisfaire l'égo de Stark: il aurait été injuste que Thor soit le seul à être...foudroyant. Hermès finit par reculer, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, mais Tony ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Deuxième round, mon petit gars!

Et sans attendre, il fit pleuvoir sur son agresseur une pluie de coups. L'attrappant par le poignet, Tony fit tournoyer Hermès avant de l'envoyer vers le sol. Le dieu fit une chut vertigineuse alors que ses ailes battaient désesperement mais sans la moindre coordination. Il finit par s'écraser sur une file de voitures garées en contrebas, s'enfonçant dans la carosserie comme si elle eut été faite de beurre.

-A la prochaine, Cupidon.

Et sur ce ,Tony fit demi-tour et revint au pas de charge vers la Tour Stark. Son ami à la chevelure flamboyante allait avoir besoin d'un sérieux coup de main.

Lorsqu'Arès lança Hermès aux trousses de Stark, Thor fit courageusement fait face à ses assaillants. Leurs visages lui étaient familiers, leurs armes également. Le premier était un homme aux muscles saillants et aux yeux gris, dont les cheveux retombaient en tresses multiples le long de ses épaules. Armé d'une longue lance et d'un bouclier rond, il portait une toge rouge par dessus laquelle était arnachée une cuirasse. Un lion rugissant ouvrait grand la gueule au centre de l'armure et des bijoux en or couvraient les bras du guerrier. La seconde personne, une femme au regard de louve, avait un air farouche et une chevelure noire, aussi sauvage que le pelage d'un fauve. Elle avait à la main un arc doré et semblait tout à fait savoir s'en servir. Conscient d'être en infériorité numérique, Thor tenta d'amorcer un dialogue sinon pour tenter d'appaiser leur humeur belliqueuse, du moins pour savoir exactement à qui il avait affaire.

-Ce monde est sous la protection d'Asgard! Qui que vous soyiez, je n'ai aucun désir de vous chercher querelle! cria-t-il, repartez d'où vous venez, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal!

Les inconnus éclatèrent de rire.

-Voyiez vous cela? On dirait que le jeune fils d'Odin ne nous reconnaît pas! Se moqua l'homme, les Asgardiens nous auraient-ils oublié, terrés dans leur trou à rats? Laisse moi te raffraichir la mémoire!

Thor leva Mjölnir en guise de bouclier mais perçut néanmoins la chaleur de feu et l'onde de choc déclenchée par la déflagration d'Arès. Il sentit ses pieds glisser tandis qu'il était repoussé vers le bâtiment déjà en flammes. Lorsque le gros de l'impact fut passé, il se redressa et se jeta en avant. r Artémis, rapide comme l'éclair, envoya une pluie de flèches sur son assaillant. L'une d'elle frola le visage de Thor d'un cheveux, laissant une entaille sur sa pommette alors qu'il se propulsait dans le vide en direction de ses ennemis. Il empoigna Arès et entreprit de lui fracasser le visage, mais l'autre para de son bouclier et repoussa Thor d'un violent coup de poing dans la machoire. Le dieu de la foudre s'écrasa avec fracas sur la terrasse et dut rouler en arrière alors qu'une flèche d'or venait se planter là où il se tenait encore une seconde auparavant. Il fit tournoyer son légendaire marteau et le grondement du tonerre retentit dans l'air alors que les nuages s'illuminaient par endroits.

-C'est votre dernière chance! S'écria-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Artémis le visa de ses flèches et cette fois, Thor ne put les éviter. Il avait pourtant tenté de les détourner grâce au souffle d'air que Mjölnir créait en tournant, mais c'était comme si les traits de la déesse possedaient leur volonté propre. L'un d'entre eux perça sa défense et transperça avec une affligeante facilité son armure d'Asgardien. Thor sentit l'arme s'enfoncer juste sous ses côtes et poussa un cri de douleur, déchaînant du même coup la foudre. Des éclairs furieux tombèrent en direction des Olympiens, mais Arès attrappa sa soeur par le bras, leur permettant à tous les deux de s'abriter sous son bouclier. L'éléctricité ricocha sur la surface ronde de ce dernier et Artémis éclata de rire en voyant Thor s'affaisser légèrement. Les blessures provoquées par les flèches de la déesse entraînait toujours une douleur terrible. En effet, Artémis ne visait que rarement les points vitaux au cours d'un combat, mais prendre cela pour un manque d'habilité ou de puissance aurait été une erreur: elle ne faisait que viser les parties les plus sensibles de l'anatomie de son ennemi. Pourquoi tuer quand on pouvait tout simplement exiger la rédition pure et simple d'un adversaire détruit par la souffrance? Sans se presser, elle visa Thor de son oeil d'aigle et sortit une flèche de son carquois, celle ci étant destinée cette fois à venir se planter droit dans son crâne. Ce fut sans compter sur le rayon bleu qui brûla son bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser partir son coup. Avec un cri, elle fut déséquilibrée et la flèche s'envola Dieu sait où. Elle contempla la blessure fumante près de son coude puis se tourna vers Iron man, une expression de pure rage sur le visage.

-On fait la fête sans moi? Demanda ironiquement Stark.

Arès scruta les airs.

-Où est Hermès?

-A la sieste. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, reprenons ce combat sur des bases plus fair-plays.

Arès rit méchamment et pointa son arme sur Tony.

-Amusons nous humain, je meurs d'envie de goûter à ton sang.

Il s'apprêttait à se ruer sur Tony lorsqu'Artémis posa une main sur le poignet de son compagnon.

-Paix, frère.

Arès la regarda sans comprendre et finit par suivre son regard, qui portait par dessus l'épaule de Thor. Derrière la barrière de flammes qui rugissait dans le salon, se tenait une forme massive et verdâtre, presque dissimulée par la fumée. Elle respirait rapidement et soudain, un rugissement assourdissant se fit entendre. Les olympiens se jetèrent un rapide regard et reculèrent prudemment.

-Ah oui, on a certainement du oublier de vous le préciser mais nous avons un Hulk! Déclara Tony d'un ton enjoué.

Arès cracha en sa direction et pointa une épée menaçante sur Thor.

-Partie remise Asgardien, passe le salut de Zeus à ton père...et à ton _frère._

Et sur ces paroles, les Dieux prirent leur envol, disparaissant en un instant à travers les nuées. Aussitôt, le ciel commença à se dégager et le premier rayon de soleil vint frapper la terrasse de la tour Stark. Tony se posa aux côtés de Thor et avisa sa blessure.

-Jarvis! Maîtrise moi ce feu et Prépare l'unité médicale! C'est urgent, on a un dieu qui se vide ici!

Puis il se tourna vers Bruce Banner, qui accourait d'un pas alarmé. Il avait retrouvé sa forme d'homme mais était par voie de conséquence, plus que dévêtu.

-Merci pour l'intervention, souffla Tony alors qu'ils portaient Thor à l'intérieur.

-Tu me revaudras ça. Posons le sur la table.

Les deux hommes soutinrent Thor de leur mieux avant de l'allonger sur le bar de la avait perdu du sang et la flèche semblait profondément enfoncée, mais alors que Tony entreprenait d'ôter l'armure du dieu, celui çi eut un sursaut et sortit de sa torpeur. Les derniers mots de son ennemi avaient fait mouche dans son esprit et un nom résonnait encore et encore: _Zeus._

En un instant, toutes les légendes du passé, toutes les batailles inscrites en bas reliefs sur les murs du palais d'Asgard, tous les contes narrés lors des veillées lui revinrent en mémoire. Si les Olympiens étaient de retour, nul au sein des neuf royaumes n'était en sécurité. Il devait prévenir son père, mais quand il voulut se lever, Stark posa une main insistante sur son épaule.

-Reste là, t'as un pieu enfoncé dans le ventre!

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre, Thor serra les dents et d'une main sûre, arracha la flèche avant de la lancer loin de lui. Puis il se saisit d'un chiffon qui traînait non loin, s'en servant pour éponger le sang de sa plaie. Ces soins sommaires suffirent à lui redonner un semblant de force et il se leva avant de faire quelques pas vers la baie vitrée.

-Où allez vous? Demanda Bruce Banner, je dois jeter un oeil à votre blessure!

-Je rentre à Asgard. Mon père doit être informé de ce que...

Il s'interrompit. Une angoisse sourde et inconnue lui broyait l'estomac sans qu'il puisse en déterminer l'origine.

-Hey, mon vieux, est ce que ça va? Demanda Tony, qui avait vu le regard de Thor s'assombrir.

Le dieu de la foudre de répondit pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis subitement, les paroles d'Arès le frappèrent comme une décharge éléctrique.

"Passe le salut de Zeus à ton père...et à ton _frère."_

_"à ton frère"._

_-_Loki...murmura-t-il avec horreur.

Il sortit tel un ourragan et avant même que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, brandit Mjölnir vers le ciel, décollant aussitô fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Banner. Les deux hommes savaient quoi faire, mais ils répugnaient à le faire. Finalement, Tony rompit la glace:

-Jarvis, appelle Fury, on a un problème.

Heimdall avait toujours été un gardien attentif. Ses yeux d'or perçaient l'horizon et rien ne pouvait tromper sa vigilance sinon un magicien averti. Mais pour le plus grand malheur des habitants d'Asgard, Eris avait toujours été experte en dissimulation. Personne ne vit donc apparaître les trois silhouettes qui se matérialisèrent dans les jardins du palais. Aussitôt, elles se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre d'un saul pleureur et une voix irritée se fit entendre.

-Par Chronos! C'est douloureux! J'ai l'impression d'être titillé par des milliers d'aiguilles!

-Estime toi heureux que j'aie pu nous téléporter dans Asgard. Le vieux Odin doit avoir perdu beaucoup de sa puissance d'antan, eut-il été en pleine forme, sa malédiction nous aurait empêché de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil ici...fit la voix douce mais froide d'Eris.

-Combien de temps avons nous? Demanda Athena.

-Une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus. Au delà, je ne pourrai nous maintenir dans Asgard.

-Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Où se trouve le dieu de la Malice?

Eris se saisit d'une branche tombée et sol et soufflant dessus, lui fit prendre la forme d'un serpent blanc, dont les yeux couleur d'ivoire se tournèrent vers elle.

-Trouve Loki, mon petit, guide nous jusqu'à lui...lui sussura-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

Le serpent darda une langue fendue vers sa créatrice et glissa sur le sol avant de partir sans une hésitation vers le palais.

Loki avait passé l'intégralité de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre. Depuis la visite de Thor il avait sans succès tenté de retrouver son calme et avait finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, comme il le faisait souvent enfant. Plus tard, sa mère était venue le voir, comme Thor l'avait prévu. Loki avait alors sentit sa détermination vaciller dangereusement. Il avait toujours été incapable de lui vouer la moindre rancune et son sourire aimant lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour y rester toujours. Elle s'était assise en silence sur son lit et il n'avait pas réussit à la regarder dans les yeux. Cette fois, ça n'avait pas été à cause de la colère, mais à cause de la honte. Il ne pouvait affronter le regard de celle qui en dépit de toutes ses mauvaises farces et de ses tromperies, l'avait toujours aimé et chéri. La plus grande de ses trahisons avait été envers elle, et il le savait. Mais Frigg avait commencé à parler, lui racontant ce qu'il avait manqué, quels évènements étaient survenus à Asgard pendant son absence. Son ton était léger, apaisant et on ne pouvait y sentir ni mépris ni déception, tout au plus une petite pointe de tristesse, sûrement causée par le manque de répondant de Loki. A la fin, sûrement consciente de la difficulté de son fils à se confronter à elle, elle était venu s'asseoir près de lui et avait caressé sa joue, un geste extrêmement familier et tendre qui avait poussé Loki à enfin, relever les yeux. Frigg avait sourit et doucement, avait embrassé son front sans un mot. Puis elle avait dit quelque chose à propos du dîner, de Thor avant de le laisser seul. Quand la porte s'était refermée sur elle, Loki avait pleuré pour la première fois. Sa colère et sa rancune étaient toujours présentes, sa fierté également, et si elles lui interdisaient de flancher, il ne pouvait nier à quel point l'amour de Frigg lui avait manqué et à quel point il se sentait vide. C'était désormais cela, le mal qui le rongeait: s'il s'arrêttait de haïr, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, une terrible tristesse le frappait et il s'écroulait sans force, le coeur asseché. Peut-être Thor avait-il raison et peut-être s'était il perdu au fil de sa guerre pour la reconaissance. Le problème était que si la meilleure part de lui désirait rentrer au port et se laisser bercer par l'amour de ses proches, l'autre, la plus sombre mais aussi la plus indépendante, refusait de redevenir le fils oublié et pathétique qu'il avait été.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait le regard plongé au dehors et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Le hasard voulu qu'Apollon marchat sur une des pièces métalliques de l'astrolabe qui jonchaient encore le sol. Le bruit fit se retourner Loki qui se retrouva alors nez à nez avec des personnages qui jusque là n'avaient hanté que son imagination. Contrairement à Thor, il n'eut pas la moindre hésitation concernant leur identité. Il avait lu suffisament de livres pour reconnaître au premier coup d'oeil des Olympiens et si il ignorait la raison de leur venue, il se doutait qu'elle n'avait rien de pacifique. Il bondit sur ses pieds et leur fit face. Athena -cette guerrière casquée et altière ne pouvait être qu'elle- dégaina son épée et se jeta sur lui. Sans réfléchir, Loki ferma les poings, s'attendant à disparaître par magie, mais rien ne se produisit et il se souvint avec terreur du bracelet qu'il portait au poignet. Le corps d'Athena vint percuter le sien, mais Loki avait reçu la même formation guerrière que Thor et bien qu'il eut toujours été moins doué que ce dernier pour les arts du combat, il n'avait rien d'un jouvenceau sans défense. Athena l'attrappa par le col et il se laissa entraîner dans une chute savamment calculée. Une fois au sol, il roula en arrière et sans une hésitation, appuya ses pieds contre le ventre de son ennemie avant de l'envoyer valser par dessus lui d'une détente violente des jambes. La déesse fut projetée au travers de la pièce et se rétablit adroitement quelques mètres plus loin. Loki avisa ses adversaires. Il y avait Athena, un homme aux cheveux d'or et au visage parfait qui devait être Apollon et la dernière...Eris. La sorcière. Il sut alors qu'il était perdu. Sans ses pouvoirs et sans arme, il ne faisait pas le poids. Son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse pour chercher une échappatoire, mais rien ne vint. Il aurait pu tenter de leur parler pour gagner du temps, mais Eris était la déesse du mensonge et elle était la dernière personne de l'univers sur laquelle ses discours avaient une chance de fonctionner. Il serra les dents et recula de quelques pas. Il ne leur tournerait pas le dos. Il était Loki, dieu de la discorde et du chaos et jamais il ne fuirait devant qui que ce soit. Eris s'avança doucement, d'une démarche chalouppée, presque dansante et demanda:

-As tu peur, fils d'Odin?

-Je n'ai peur de personne.

-Tu as tort.

Elle ouvrit grand les mains et avec une lumière, apparut un fouet dont le cuir laissait percer des épines métalliques longues comme des griffes de fauve. Un coup de cette arme aurait suffit à déchirer même la cuirasse la plus résistante. Eris leva le fouet et l'abattit avec un sourire. Loki vit l'arme descendre sur lui à une vitesse incroyable, mais au moment où il aurait du sentir les épines arracher sa peau, il entendit un claquement sec et constata que quelqu'un s'était placé devant lui. Il reconnut dabords la cape, puis le marteau. Thor. Il l'avait sauvé. Le Dieu de la foudre força Eris à reculer et cria:

-J'ai défait trois d'entre vous aujourd'hui, Olympiens, et je me ferai un plaisir d'arracher vos têtes de vos épaules si vous ne quittez pas immédiatement cet endroit!

Son visage était un masque de rage et jamais il n'avait paru aussi terrifiant. Ces rats avaient osé pénétrer sa demeure et pire encore, ils s'en étaient pris à son petit frère. Aux yeux de Thor, ce simple fait était une raison suffisante pour les exterminer, peu importe les conséquences. Il était revenu en hâte à Asgard et sans prendre le temps d'avertir qui que ce soit, avait couru jusqu'à la chambre de Loki. Ces chiens d'Olympiens étaient venus sur Midgard pour une raison précise: l'assassiner. Il avait compris sans mal que Loki était le second sur leur liste et ceci lui avait ôté tout sens de la mesure.

Eris sourit. La douleur dans son ventre s'était faite plus insistante, signe que le temps leur étant imparti était presque écoulé. Elle se refusa cependant à rendre les armes devant ce balours stupide et vulgaire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à ses comparses et fit claquer son fouet d'un air menaçant, celui ci se parant alors de flammes blanches et rugissantes.

-Viens, fils d'Odin. Montre moi la puissance de ton sang.

Thor laissa libre cours à sa colère. Il pointa Mjölnir sur ses assaillants et un éclair dévastateur traversa la chambre de Loki avant de s'écraser sur Eris. Celle ci ouvrit la paume et sans sourciller, dévia l'attaque qui rebondit sur sa magie comme une goutte d'eau sur une plaque brûlante. Puis elle passa à l'offensive. Thor, en ne la quittant pas des yeux, ôta de sa ceinture un poignard long qu'il dissimulait toujours en cas d'imprévu et le tendit à Loki. Le geste était risqué, son frère aurait tout à fait pu le poignarder en pleine épine dorsale, mais leurs mains se touchèrent et Loki fit face à ses adversaires, le regard dur et déterminé. Thor sentit alors le fouet d'Eris s'enrouler autour de son marteau et le tirer hors de sa main, si bien qu'il lui fallut toute sa force pour ne pas le laisser lui échapper. Loki de son côté, était aux prises avec Apollon et Athena. Vif et souple, il était insaisissable et les coups d'épée de la déesse ne rencontraient que du vent. Apollon, qui le visait de ses flèches, ne parvenait qu'à le froler, à sa plus grande frustration. Athena, excédée, profita d'une faille dans la défense du dieu pour le frapper au visage à l'aide de son bouclier, un coup violent qui aurait normalement suffit à lui briser la nuque. Mais Loki accusa le coup et d'un mouvement vicieux du poignet, entailla le bras de la déesse juste au dessus du coude. Elle recula vivement et tenta de le décapiter, bien que tout ce qu'elle réussit à trancher fut quelques mèches noires. Loki tira parti de sa position basse pour faucher les jambes d'Athena et cette dernière chuta lourdement au sol, sa tête heurtant le marbre de la chambre.

Il se tourna vers Apollon, pour constater qu'il était prêt à tirer. La flèche partit et Loki lança son poignard en avant. Les deux armes se heurtèrent et le trait de l'Olympien vint se planter dans le plafond. Désarmé, Loki tenta une attaque frontale et roula sous la garde d'Apollon, envoyant son genoux percuter le bas ventre du dernier eut un hoquet étouffé et la seconde de flou qui s'ensuivit fut suffisante pour permettre à Loki de l'attrapper par la gorge et de l'envoyer dans le mur, lequel se fissura sous l'impact. En sueur, le dieu de la malice se tourna vers Thor. Celui çi était face à Eris et celle-çi semblait en position de force. Thor tentait avec peine d'empêcher les flammes blanches de parvenir jusqu'à lui, mais Eris se servait de sa magie pour accroître sa puissance, ce qui la rendait plus brutale encore que le dieu de la foudre. Loki eut alors un geste instinctif, presque viscéral.

Se penchant rapidement, il ramassa l'arc d' Apollon, arma une flèche et visa. Le trait partit, précis, et vint se planter dans la cuisse d'Eris qui lâcha prise avec un cri de douleur. Thor se tourna vers son frère avec incrédulité, mais Loki avait déjà réarmé et s'apprêttait à transpercer son ennemie, cette fois pour de bon. Ce fut sans compter sur Athena, qui revenue à elle, se remis sur ses pieds et frappa le dieu de la Malice avant qu'il eut pu attaquer. Les deux roulèrent au sol et cette fois, Loki se retrouva plaqué contre le marbre, les bras immobilisés par les jambes de la déesse. Le regard flamboyant de colère, Athena leva son épée et Loki retint son souffle.

Mais à ce moment, les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent grand et un vent terrible s'engouffra dans la pièce. Le tonnerre gronda à l'exterieur et le sol trembla alors que la haute silhouette d'Odin aparaissait. Thor avait déjà vu son père en colère, mais rien n'aurait pu se comparer à son expression lorsqu'il balaya la scène du regard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et en sortit un cri inhumain, comme si des millions de voix guerrières hurlaient à l'unisson. Il leva son sceptre et le pointa sur Athena, qui dans un torrent de flammes et de neige, fut balayée comme un fétu de paille.

-_Jamais un chien de l'Olympe ne posera la main sur mes enfants! _Rugit Odin, _JAMAIS!_

Il se tourna vers Eris et déchaîna sa puissance contre elle. Mais la déesse s'évapora subitement et telle une brûme blanche, glissa jusqu'au père tout puissant. Thor eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Eris reprit forme humaine et vint se faufiler derrière le roi d'Asgard.

-Nous verrons cela, vieil homme...

Et avec un rire cristallin elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Odin. Ses lèvres laissèrent une marque noire sur sa peau et subitement, la couleur sembla partir de son visage alors que ses veines paraissaient de plus en plus proéminentes. Thor eut un cri animal et Loki hurla sans même s'en rendre compte:

-non! _NON!_

Le baiser d'Eris était le plus venimeux des poisons. On l'appellait dans les anciennes légendes, le "baiser de mort" ou le "dernier plaisir". Loki se mit sur ses pieds et courut vers Odin alors qu'Eris disparaissait ainsi que son frère et sa soeur, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une vague odeur de brûlé.

Odin parut perdu puis, il chuta en arrière, tombant dans les bras de son fils cadet. Loki se pencha au dessus de lui, les yeux brillants de larmes. Sa haine lui paraissait aussi lointaine que les étoiles dans le ciel. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, son père gisait dans ses bras, mourant, et pour la seconde fois, il était démuni.

-Gardes! hurla-t-il, _gardes!_

Thor vint le rejoindre et appella son père. Odin ouvrit un oeil vitreux et frémit légèrement en sentant des gouttes brûlantes s'écraser sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Loki. _Son _visage, qui tantôt n'avait été que colère et rancoeur, était ravagé par la tristesse. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et jamais son garçon ne lui avait paru aussi désemparé. Il tendit une main massive et passa ses doigts caleux le long de sa joue. Il savait désormais reconnaître le mensonge de la vérité, et rien n'était plus vrai que les larmes que son enfant pleurait alors. Il sut à cet instant que jamais son petit n'était vraiment parti.

Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il passa la main sur le bracelet de Loki, qui tomba en morceaux et posa son autre main sur l'avant bras de Thor. Son aîné avait les yeux humides et il le voyait agiter les lèvres, sans pour autant entendre un seul son. Sans doute devait-il hurler des ordres à qui mieux mieux, comme il en avait l'habitude. Des gardes étaient enfin arrivés, il sentait l'impact de leurs pas sur le sol. Il jeta un regard à ses fils et serra leurs bras faiblement. Asgard allait avoir besoin de ses rois. De ses _deux _rois.

-Père! Cria Loki, Père!

Odin ferma les yeux et sa tête roula sur le côté. Loki sentit ses pouvoirs grandir et sans attendre, laissa ses mains se nimber de lumière. Il les passa le long du visage d'Odin et chassa le bras de Thor, qui tentait de l'écarter pour laisser les gardes intervenir.

-Laisse moi! Cria Loki avec désespoir, je peux y arriver!

Mais la peau d'Odin n'était plus qu'un masque de marbre silloné de veines pourpres.

-Laisse le mon frère, laisse le.

Loki se tourna vers Thor, prêt à cracher son venin le plus amer mais il vit la douleur dans les yeux du guerrier et ses mains s'affaissèrent d'elles mêmes. Il observa d'un oeil vide les gardes s'affairer autour du père tout puissant. _Son _père. Frigg était arrivée et il l'entendit vaguement hurler. Il sentit les mains de Thor sur ses épaules.

-Loki, Loki regarde moi!

Il releva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Thor. Le dieu de la foudre ne dit rien, mais soudain, le prit dans ses bras et le serra au point de l'étouffer. Une heure encore auparavant, Loki l'aurait sans doute tué pour avoir osé faire un tel geste. Mais il respira le parfum familier de son frère et sentit ses dernières barrières céder. Secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables, il se cramponna à Thor et resta serré contre lui, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule. Thor ne dit rien et se contenta de caresser les cheveux de Loki à un rythme régulier. Les mots étaient inutiles pour haïr et ils l'étaient tout autant pour pardonner. Passant une main apaisante sur la nuque de son petit frère, il ferma les yeux et laissa une unique larme couler sur sa joue.

Laissant ses enfants à l'orée de la guerre, le grand roi Odin s'était éteint.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir! Ou bonjour! Et pardon pour le temps que ce chapitre a mis à venir! J'avais quelques problèmes scénaristiques et comme toute personne qui craint de se casser la figure, je ne peux pas avancer sans savoir où je vais! Logique! _

_Encore une fois, j'éspère que vous apprécierez le chapitre et si c'est le cas, un petit com sera la plus belle des récompenses pour moi!_

_Livin' la vida Loki!_

_ooooooooo_

Au début de la matinée, le ciel se couvrit et bientôt, des gouttes légères tombèrent comme de minuscules diamants du ciel d'Asgard. Le peuple avait quitté les palais blancs, la musique avait cessé dans les rues, et tous ,de l'enfant juste né au vieillard s'étaient rassemblés sur le sable, en face de l'océan. Sur l'eau, un magnifique drakar d'or semblait attendre qu'une brise le porte au loin. Sur le pont avait été érigé un magnifique lit funéraire sur lequel reposait celui que tous pensaient éternel: Odin, Père de tous les dieux. Des délégations étrangères avaient fait le déplacement et le public se trouvait donc être une mosaïque colorée de visages, de peaux dorées ou pâles, de tissus d'or et d'argent de chevelures noires, rousses ou blondes.

Allongé sur le lit, comme endormi, reposait le corps d'Odin, paré de ses atours de roi. Sa barbe avait été arrangée et ses cheveux peignés avant d'être ornés de perles et de diamants. Il tenait dans ses mains l'épée qui l'avait accompagné dans ses si nombreuses batailles.

Bientôt, la pluie tomba avec plus de force et le bruit des gouttes sur la surface de l'eau autour du bateau créa comme une mélodie d'adieu.

Sur la rive, Thor embrassa le front de sa mère. Cette dernière avait saisit son bras de la main gauche et tenait dans sa main droite celle de Loki. Celui çi gardait le regard fixé vers les brumes qui flottaient sur l'océan et s'il ne tremblait pas, ses iris vertes avaient perdu leur étincelle, comme si on avait momentanément éteint le feu qui y dansait depuis des années. Thor se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de sa mère et passa sans un mot devant Sif et ses amis, qui relevèrent le regard, tentant de lui adresser en silence des condoléances qu'aucun ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer à voix haute. Descendant jusqu'au bas de la plage, où les vagues clapotaient doucement, Thor vint prendre la torche magique tenue par un des conseillers royaux et la tint devant lui sans un mot. Le bateau attendait, somptueux, dans un silence seulement rompu par la pluie. Thor adressa une dernière pensée à son père et souffla sur la flamme. Aussitôt, celle ci quitta la torche et vola gracieusement jusqu'au navire, qu'elle embrasa sans une hésitation. Un autre conseiller vint s'agenouiller près de Thor et lui tendit un sachet de poudre argentée. Conformément au rituel, Thor en prit une poignée et une nouvelle fois, souffla. Ceci provoqua un vent doux qui, par magie, poussa le bateau vers le large. Le drakar en feu progressa vers les brumes et, comme une apparition venue d'un rêve, fut enveloppé par le brouillard, disparaissant pour toujours.

Le peuple d'Asgard demeura sur la plage un long moment après que tout soit finit. Personne ne voulait être le premier à partir. Odin était mort. Le royaume était en guerre. On murmurait que les Olympiens étaient de retour. L'horizon n'avait jamais été si sombre et rester sur le sable dans cet instant suspendu semblait donner à certains la rassurante illusion que rien ne viendrait jamais perturber leur vie. Puis, naturellement, une personne tourna le dos à la mer et prit le chemin de la ville, suivie par des centaines d'autres. A la fin, seule la famille royale et les officiers demeurèrent présent. Frigg toucha le bras de Thor et le pressa doucement en signe de réconfort comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant. Puis, elle passa une main douce sur la joue de son cadet. Loki ne chassa pas cette main, mais garda les yeux baissés sur le sol. Suite à son moment de faiblesse de la veille, il s'était plongé dans un silence presque honteux. Thor n'avait pas cherché à le faire parler. Son frère avait perdu le masque qu'il avait porté pendant des mois en même temps que son père et le dieu de la foudre ne voulait en aucun cas briser ce qui avait commencé à se reconstruire lorsque Loki avait pleuré dans ses bras, comme un frère.

-Rentrons...dit Frigg.

Thor acquiesca doucement, mais sentit une peur inconnue le frapper à l'estomac. Il savait ce qui allait se produire. Le trône d'Asgard était désormais vide et quelqu'un allait devoir en prendre possession avant la fin du jour. Si la perspective de devenir roi l'avait autrefois ravi, il redoutait maintenant qu'elle se réalise. Il avait grandit. Il avait muri. Il savait ce que cette charge impliquait pour son possesseur et il doutait d'être capable d'en assumer les responsabilités. Ces sombres réflexions l'accompagnèrent tout le long du chemin du retour et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle du trône, il eut du mal à déglutir. Frigg marchait à ses côtés, accompagnée de deux conseillers et Loki se tenait légèrement en retrait...dans son ombre. A cette pensée, Thor ralentit le pas, pour laisser son frère marcher au même rythme et ils allèrent s'asseoir autour d'une table d'or, posée près de l'estrade du trône. Frigg prit place en face d'eux, les conseillers se tenant debout près d'elle, et elle frappa des mains pour chasser les domestiques. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls et que la porte de la salle se fut refermée, la reine s'adressa à ses fils avec une force et une détermination qui les surpris. Frigg était reine avant d'être femme, et si elle était en deuil, elle devait garder à l'esprit son devoir: celui de protéger Asgard.

-Mes fils, je crois pouvoir dire aujourd'hui que nous sommes à la veille de la guerre la plus meurtrière de notre histoire. Les Olympiens sont de retour et à compté de cet instant, notre mission doit être de conserver les royaumes et leurs habitants hors de leur emprise.

Elle se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre, contemplant la pluie au dehors.

-Les Olympiens ne nous ressemblent en rien. Leur culture est guerrière, Zeus est assoiffé de pouvoir et dévoré par une rage sans nom depuis que votre père l'a repoussé aux confins de l'univers. Il tentera l'impossible pour s'emparer des mondes qu'il convoite, il ne reculera devant aucun massacre, aucun meurtre.

Thor entendit la voix de Frigg devenir légèrement plus aigue.

-Et vous serez ses premières proies.

Thor et Loki se tournèrent vers la reine.

-Expliquez vous mère, demanda Thor, ces chiens ont tenté de me tuer, puis ils s'en sont pris à Loki! Pourquoi?

Frigg se tourna vers eux et les sonda des yeux avant de répondre:

-Parce que votre père avait fait le serment que tant que vous, ses enfants, fouleriez la surface du monde, aucun Olympien n'aurait le pouvoir d'attaquer Asgard.

Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux, sous le choc. Pour Thor, ce n'était qu'une surprise sincère, mais pour Loki, cela allait bien au delà. Odin avait jeté sur un sort sur ses ennemis, remettant la survie du royaume entre les mains de Thor mais aussi dans les _siennes. _Au yeux de l'Univers et des règles magiques qui le dirigeaient, aux yeux d'Yggdrasil lui même, Loki était le sang d'Odin au même titre que le dieu de la foudre. A cette pensée, il sentit ses mains trembler et se força à demeurer immobile, son visage se durcissant afin de ne laisser filtrer aucun signe de son émoi.

-Ils nous veulent morts, murmura Thor.

-Oui. Mais vous êtes les enfants d'Odin, la descendance royale d'Asgard, répondit Frigg avec fierté, et si les guerriers de l'Olympe sont assez téméraires pour venir nous affronter, nous saurons comment les recevoir.

Son ton était aussi dur que la pierre et Thor se fit la réflexion que tout compte fait, son tempéramment guerrier ne lui venait peut-être pas entièrement de son père. A ce moment, un conseiller toussota légèrement dans le dos de la reine et elle se tourna légèrement vers ce dernier. Grand et sec, il avait le visage ridé et une barbiche grise ornait son menton en galoche. Ses sourcils étaient broussailleux et ses yeux noirs, toujours en alerte. C'était Tankred, le chancellier, l''éminence grise du pouvoir royal. Toujours présent quand on recquérait ses conseils, il était un homme respecté et redouté. Des millénaires au service de la couronne lui avaient donné un sens pointu de la politique et des affaires qui touchaient à la guerre. Malheureusement pour eux, les princes d'Asgard n'avaient jamais été dans ses bonnes grâces. Le premier était selon lui une tête brulée, le second un serpent bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

Tankred se pencha vers Frigg et dit de sa voix de bariton:

-La couronne, majesté.

Frigg soupira et dit à ses fils:

-Le trône ne peut rester vacant. Cela pourrait être pris pour une marque de faiblesse et la conjoncture actuelle ne nous permet pas le moindre écart.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, l'autre conseiller avait apporté le sceptre royal et la couronne d'Asgard, avant de les poser respectueusement au centre de la table. Pendant un instant, tous gardèrent les yeux fixés sur les attributs de pouvoir. Thor ne pouvait pas en détacher le regard et celui de Loki demeurait insondable alors qu'il glissait sur le sceptre. Il avait dans la bouche un arrière goût désagréable. En effet, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Thor soit celui appellé à gouverner et pendant un bref moment, il ressentit les affres familières de l'amertume.

-Prince Thor, vous êtes le successeur direct de feu notre roi, la couronne vous revient donc de plein droit.

Il n'y eu pourtant aucune réaction du côté du principal intéressé. Cela intrigua suffisament Loki pour qu'il tourne la tête vers son ainé.

-Thor? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

L'autre se leva et soudainement, prononça un mot qui faillit faire tomber les conseillers à la renverse.

-Non.

-...Non? Répeta Tankred.

Frigg fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

Quand Thor parla, ce fut avec le ton buté de celui qui a pris une décision irrévocable.

-Je ne gouvernerai pas. Pas seul.

Il se tourna vers Loki et celui sentit alors quattre paires d'yeux le fixer intensément. Il pensa à se téléporter sur le champ hors de vue ou à diminuer jusqu'à s'enfuir par un trou de souris mais s'efforça de ne pas faire de grimace trop évidente.

-Je ne suis pas le seul fils d'Odin, poursuivit Thor, je ne suis pas le seul à posséder la grandeur nécéssaire à l'exercice du pouvoir. Loki m'a sauvé la vie hier soir, il a combattu à mes côtés et a prouvé _encore une fois_ qu'il est aussi légitime que je le suis.

Cette fois, les sourcils de Loki effectuèrent un bond comique qui rendit son visage extrêmement éloquent l'espace d'une seconde.

-Qu'en dis tu mon frère? Demanda Thor avec un sourire, si nous sommes tous deux nés pour la gloire, le moment est venu de le prouver. Notre père n'aurait pas désiré autre chose.

Loki dévisagea Thor et ouvrit la bouche. Il était submergé par un flot d'émotions contradictoires et force était de constater que cela lui avait coupé le sifflet. Mais à cet instant, Tankred secoua la tête et intervint d'une voix ahurie:

-C'est impossible! Asgard ne peut avoir qu'un roi! Un seul! Prince Thor je vous en conjure, revenez à la raison, vous n'allez pas partager la couronne avec ce...

-Ce quoi? Demanda Thor dont la voix se fit soudainement faite froide et tranchante, poursuis Tankred, je t'en prie.

Le chancellier balbutia et se tourna vers Frigg en quête de soutien mais le visage de celle ci avait pris une expression inquiétante. S'efforçant d'organiser son argumentaire, Tankred dit lentement:

-Votre frère a commis récemment des actes d'une gravité exceptionnelle. Je ne peux accepter de confier en mon âme et conscience la couronne à un criminel de cet accabit.

Loki accusa le coup sans broncher. Il aurait aisémment pu clouer le bec à cet insolent en quelques mots venimeux, mais il connaissait trop bien Tankred pour apporter de l'eau à son moulin. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'imaginer une panoplie colorée de châtiments, potentiellement applicables dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Mais Thor, qui n'avais jamais la retenue de son frère cadet frappa du poing sur la table en érucant:

-_Foutaises!_ Il a sauvé ma vie! Il a tenté de sauver celle de notre père!

-La loi...

-Je me _contrefous_ de la loi!

-Thor, du calme! S'exclama Frigg.

-Non! je ne reviendrai pas sur mon choix! Asgard aura deux rois, ou il n'en aura pas!

-Vous déraisonnez! C'est absolument hors de question! Cria à son tour Tankred.

-Alors j'abdique! Rugit Thor.

-Silence! Fit la voix de Frigg.

La reine s'était levée et elle ordonna à son fils de s'asseoir, ce qui fit avec raideur. Puis, elle se tourna vers Tankred.

-Rien dans les lois d'Asgard n'interdit que deux rois gouvernent de concert. Thor et Loki ont été élevés en vue de ce jour, et leurs qualités se complètent parfaitement.

-Majesté, je..

Frigg leva la main et ce simple geste réduit au silence toutes les personnes présentes.

-Odin a toujours considéré ses _deux_ fils comme de potentiels héritiers et jamais il ne nous a caché, à vous comme à moi, l'admiration qu'il leur vouait. Peut-être ais-je eu tort de penser que vous partagiez sa sagacité.

Tankred recula comme si la reine l'avait giflé. Frigg considéra son silence comme une réddition et alla prendre la couronne et le sceptre avant de se placer devant ses enfants avant de tendre la première à Thor, le second à son frère.

-Gouvernez avec grandeur et sagesse, mes enfants, dit-elle avec un sourire, montrez aux royaumes que vous êtes dignes de la foi que nous plaçons aujourd'hui en vous.

Thor mis la couronne sur sa tête et aussitôt, celle ci se nimba d'une lueur dorée. Les ornements qui la décoraient du temps d'Odin disparurent et le métal prit la forme d'ailes dorées incrustées de diamants, jusqu'à ce que la couronne se soit adaptée à son nouveau propriétaire. Elle était désormais la propriété du Roi Thor et nul ne pourrait la porter ormis lui.

Le sceptre quant à lui, rayonna puissamment et un joyau couleur émeraude se matéralisa en son centre alors qu'un dragon ciselé venait orner le manche comme pour veiller sur la pierre qui désormais brillait entre les branches de métal.

Les attributs de la royauté d'Asgard venaient de reconnaître leurs légitimes possesseurs. Loki observa sa nouvelle arme d'un oeil émerveillé tandis que Thor ajustait sa couronne.

-Allez maintenant, dit Frigg, prenez du repos et préparez vous. Le temps n'est malheureusement pas à la fête mais au combat.

Puis plus doucement, d'une voix maternelle, elle leur souffla.

-Jamais des fils n'ont apporté plus de fierté et de joie à leurs parents, de cela vous pouvez être certains.

Thor sourit et s'inclina devant sa mère et les conseillers avant de sortir, accompagné de Loki. Ils franchirent les portes de la salle du trône et lorsqu'elles se furent refermées derrière eux, un silence tendu s'installa. Thor sentait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un pas à faire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de retrouver son petit frère, mais une dernière étape était nécéssaire, bien qu'il ignore laquelle. A son plus grand étonnement, ce fut Loki lui même qui lui donna la clé. Levant les yeux sur la couronne de son aîné, il offrit à Thor un sourire malicieux auquel celui ci n'avait plus eu droit depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité et dit d'un ton moqueur:

-Jolies plumes.

En entendant cette vieille plaisanterie, Thor sentit ses yeux s'embuer et répondit du tac au tac:

-Tu peux parler, la vache.

oooooooo

-Récapitulons Stark: des dieux d'origine grecque vous auraient attaqués hier dans l'après midi sans aucune raison valable avant de disparaître à travers les nuages?

Tony haussa un sourcil. Dit ainsi, tout semblait forcément bien plus farfelu. Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage.

-Jarvis, images.

L'ordinateur diffusa alors sur l'écran géant du salon les enregistrements qu'il avait conservé de la veille. Les Avengers, attablés en silence, observèrent le combat titanesque qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Sur l'écran, Thor était atteint par une flèche et basculait en arrière alors qu'un Hulk furieux faisait battre les mystérieux ennemis en retraite. Lorsque la vidéo se coupa, l'ambiance était devenue plus que tendue. Les expressions sur les visage des Avengers allaient de l'inquiétude à l'irritation la plus profonde. Pour certains, la vie semblait prendre des airs de cercle infernal: à peine mettaient-ils un dieu en cage que d'autres descendaient menacer l'univers. Steve, demanda enfin:

-Et que veulent-ils?

-Je leur aurait bien demandé, ironisa Tony en roulant des yeux, mais ils semblaient assez remontés.

-Ils n'étaient pas venus pour nous, intervint Bruce d'une voix lente, ils étaient là pour Thor. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, leurs peuples ne sont pas en bons termes.

Fury passait son index sur sa lèvre supérieure, signe qu'il était en intense réflexion.

-Ont-ils dit quoi que ce soit concernant une possible volonté d'entrer en guerre contre nous?

-Pas que je sache, fit Tony, Mais si nous nous mettons sur leur route, tout porte à croire qu'ils nous détruirons.

-C'est exact mon ami, fit la voix de Thor dans le dos de Fury.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Le dieu se tenait près de la baie vitrée et chacun put remarquer qu'il ne portait plus son casque mais une sorte de couronne ouvragée dont l'éclat ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

-Thoréal? Qu'est ce que t'as sur la tête? Interrogea Tony.

-Mon père n'est plus, répondit simplement le Dieu.

S'ensuivit un cours silence stupéfait que Fury s'empressa cependant de rompre:

-Que voulez vous dire par "c'est exact"? J'exige de savoir qui sont ces hommes et ce qu'ils nous veulent exactement.

-A vous rien, dit Thor, c'est Asgard qu'ils visent.

Le colonel Fury fronça les sourcils et ordonna au dieu de s'expliquer, ce que Thor fit sans enthousiasme. Lorsqu'il eut finit, la consternation regnait autour de la table. Même Natasha dont le visage avait la plupart du temps l'expressivité d'une statue de marbre, semblait déboussolée. Il conclut:

-L'Olympe et Asgard sont deux mondes coupés l'un de l'autre. Les Olympiens ont besoin d'un terrain neutre où mener leurs batailles et il semble qu'ils aient choisit Midgard. Je suis sincèrement désolé...

-A quoi devons nous nous attendre? Demanda Fury dont le visage s'était fait dur.

-Au pire, répondit Thor, ils sont capables de tout. Ils tueront jusqu'au dernier enfant si cela permet de nous atteindre.

-De "nous" atteindre? Releva Barton en dardant un regard interrogatif sur Thor.

Le dieu passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait volontairement retardé le moment où il devrait aborder l'angle le plus épineux de la situation.

-Ils ont tenté d'assassiner Loki, dit-il sombrement.

Natasha plissa les yeux et demanda:

-Et où est-il désormais?

-Jamais bien loin, répondit ce dernier, négligemment appuyé dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde aux membres des Avengers pour tenir le Dieu en joue et il leva les mains en signe de paix. Cependant, personne ne rengaina.

Loki inspirait toujours aux Avengers une peur mêlée de rage et aucun n'était disposé à croire la moindre parole qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Face à cette manifestation d'hostilité, Loki se contenta de croiser les bras. Il avait prévu cette réaction et avait bien conscience que la majorité des personnes dans la pièce aurait voulu voir sa tête plantée au bout d'une pique.

Thor vint se placer devant Loki et s'écria:

-Baissez vos armes! Mon frère n'a aucune intention de vous faire du mal!

-Ca y est, marmonna Tony, il l'a lobotomisé lui aussi, tous aux abris.

-Donnez moi une seule putain de bonne raison de ne pas lui envoyer une flèche dans l'orbite, grincea Clint.

Loki haussa un sourcil sceptique mais ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue quand son regard croisa celui de Bruce. Il n'était pas sur que son épine dorsale soit encore totalement remise de sa séance de massage musclée.

-Je ne suis pas venu me battre, dit-il calmement, mon monde est en péril et s'il faut sauver le votre pour le garder hors d'atteinte, alors je suis tout disposé à...coopérer.

-On est sensés avaler ce baratin? lâcha Natasha dont le viseur de revolver était dirigé sur le front de Loki.

Ce dernier ne releva pas sa réflexion et fit apparaître le sceptre dont il avait hérité quelques heures auparavant.

-Je ne vous demande pas de m'accepter, ni de me pardonner. Mais je suis désormais l'un des rois d'Asgard et en tant que tel, je défendrai mon royaume et ma _famille_ avec ou sans votre consentement.

-T'as du culot, raclure! Gronda Clint en bandant un peu plus son arc.

Loki lui sourit de son air le plus narquois et Thor soupira. Egal à lui même. Son frère n'avait pas son pareil pour être à la fois le plus enjôleur des diplomates ou le pire des mufles. Loki se tourna vers Fury.

-Je me propose de rejoindre vos rangs.

-Qu'avons nous à y gagner?

-Une cessation totale et définitive des hostilités.

-Excusez moi si je ne prends pas votre parole pour du pain béni.

-Disons que vous allez devoir...me faire confiance.

A ces mots, Steve Rogers se détourna avec une exclamation de dépit. Clint jura dans sa barbe et Banner se tourna vers Tony, lequel gardait les yeux fixés sur Loki. Cet homme avait toujours été pour lui un mystère, le plus impénétrable des labyrinthes et en toute franchise, il s'était souvent demandé ce que cela devait être, de combattre à ses côtés et pas contre lui. En outre, il était _magique_ au sens littéral du terme et Stark ressentait une curiosité presque viscérale concernant ce pouvoir que Loki semblait porter en lui où qu'il aille et qui s'accomodait si mal avec la science. Il brûlait d'étudier cette magie, d'en percer les secrets, de comprendre. Il avait soif de connaissance...et de joutes verbales. Il n'avait pas souvent rencontré de personne capable de dévier ses petits traits d'esprit.

Fury fixa Loki pendant un long moment puis il dit:

-Très bien. Mais je ne le dirai qu'une fois: si vous faîtes mine de me marcher sur le pied ou de lever votre saleté de sceptre sur l'un d'entre nous je vous abbattrai _ moi même. _

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Thor, avant de sortir de la pièce à grands pas. Un silence de plomb s'abbattit sur la salle.

-Bon, fit Tony d'un ton enjoué, je suppose qu'on vient de déclarer l'état martial! Baissez les flingues les gars, s'il vous plaît on se croirait dans un mauvais remix de Scarface. Thoréal, amène ton frangin, vous allez avoir besoin d'une chambre.

Il quitta le salon, guidant les nouveaux venus vers leurs quartiers et seule la voix de Steve Rogers s'éleva, ahurie:

-Dites moi que ça ne vient pas d'arriver.

ooooooo

_Bon ça y est je suis jetée dans le bain, j'ai mon scénario prêt donc ça va venir plus ou moins régulièrement! Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les commentaires! Je les lis tous avec attention et je prends bonne note des remarques! Ce qui est amusant est que plusieurs d'entre vous me devancent et demandent à voir ou lire des choses prévues pour le chapitre suivant! Patience petits jedi tout vient à point à qui...oh et puis zut._

_Allez hop on rempile! Vous trouviez que ça fleurait bon la victoire facile contre ces saletés de petits Olympiens avec une belle équipe, jolie et unie? Mesdames, messieurs s'il vous plaît. Pas sous mon règne. Juste un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter!_

ooooooooo

-Comme des bleus! S'écria Artémis, nous nous sommes fait avoir _comme des bleus!_

Et sur ces paroles, elle mordit à pleine bouche dans un donut qu'elle mâcha avec rage, imaginant sans doute qu'elle broyait le crane de Thor. Arès soupira et lui tapota le dos tandis que la jeune déesse avalait la patisserie et se saisissait d'un cookie destiné à subir le même sort. Quand Artémis rencontrait la moindre contrariété, sa réaction était invariable: elle mangeait ou plutôt dévorait son poids en aliments saturés de graisse au risque de s'en rendre malade. Autant dire qu'après leur défaite face à Thor et le retour piteux de leurs compagnons, elle avait ressentit un insatiable besoin de se noyer dans le sucre. Compatissant, Arès avait consenti à prendre forme humaine et à partir en quête d'une quelconque douceur dans les rues de New-York city. Lorsqu'il était revenu dans l'appartement cosy de l'Upper East Side qui leur servait désormais de couverture, il avait trouvé sa soeur au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé comment il s'était procuré ces délicieuses gourmandises terriennes et très sincèrement, il n'était pas nécéssaire que qui que ce soit soit au courant de ses méthodes.

Artémis essuya ses mains sur le tissus de son jean et fouilla dans le fond du sachet en papier pour atteindre le dernier gateau, un muffin de belle taille, tandis qu'Arès demandait à voix haute ce que pouvaient bien signifier les numéros que les femmes de Midgard s'acharnaient à lui glisser dans les mains, inscrits sur des bouts de papier. Hermès, qui tripotait alors un bouton de son veston, claudiqua jusqu'à son compagnon et y jeta un oeil, parfait dans sa tenue de dandy nonchalant.

-C'est très certainement un code...dit-il.

-Des coordonnées?

-Sans aucun doute. Elles ont du éssayer de te prévenir...

-De quoi? D'un danger?

-Sans doute.

-C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse? Cria Artémis la bouche pleine, les codes que ces _matrices sur pattes _vous donnent à lire? Nous avons été mis en _déroute _ par tous les démons de l'Hadès!

-Oh, ne monte pas sur tes grands hydres! Répliqua Hermès en croisant les bras, la défaite a été collective c'est le cas de le dire!

Il cracha les derniers mots en direction d'Eris, qui depuis le début de la journée était restée assise dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, à méditer. Elle portait un tailleur immaculé et ses cheveux avaient été remontés en un impeccable chignon. Au bout de ses jambes croisées brillaient des chaussures vernies aux talons si hauts qu'un alpiniste en aurait eu le vertige. Elle ne releva pas l'attaque à peine voilée d'Hermès et se contenta de répondre:

-Odin s'est invité à la fête. Nous ne pouvions rivaliser avec lui.

-Père va être furieux, grommela Artémis qui rentra la tête dans les épaules en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt.

-Apollon saura quoi dire, répondit Hermès sans conviction.

Le dieu des arts était en effet reparti pour l'Olympe avec la glorieuse mission de mettre leur père et maître au courant de leur débandade. Tous savaient qu'il serait sûrement celui sur qui s'abbattrait la colère de Zeus, mais pas un seul d'entre eux ne s'était sentit assez de courage pour se proposer à sa place. En voyant l'air dépité des troupes, Eris dit froidement:

-Cessez de geindre. Nous avons promis au Tout Puissant de revenir sur l'Olympe avec les têtes des Asgardiens et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Si nou agissons avec méthode et rigueur, ce petit contretemps sera bientôt réparé.

-Ecoutez là nous donner des cours de stratégie, rétorqua Arès, je crois vaguement me souvenir de ton plan initial...qu'était-ce déjà? Ah oui: _profiter de la désunion des princes pour les abbattre séparément._

_-Ils seront faibles et vulnérables. Des proies de choix, _completa Artémis en imitant la voix sensuelle de sa soeur.

-Belle réussite! S'écria Arès en se levant sous le coup de la colère, nous n'avons _rien_ obtenu sinon le parfait contraire de ce que nous souhaitions! J'ai eu des échos figure toi, chère Eris! Veux tu savoir la dernière nouvelle? Asgard a désormais deux rois! Deux! Quelle désunion en effet! J'ignore même si nous aurions pu faire pire si nous l'avions voulu!

Et de rage, il donna un coup de pied dans la table basse, l'envoyant voler à travers le salon. Le meuble s'écrasa contre le mur et retomba en morceaux, laissant une trace d'impact très nette sur la tapisserie hors de prix.

-As-tu finis? Demanda finalement Eris alors qu'Arès s'était laissé retomber dans le canapé près d'Artémis.

Le guerrier grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et croisa ses bras sur sa musculeuse poitrine dans une attitude butée.

-C'est à cause de comportements de cette sorte que nous avons perdu la dernière bataille d'Asgard, cracha Eris en se levant, vous n'avez à la bouche que des plaintes! vous suintez le défaitisme et la faiblesse! Thor et Loki veulent être rois? Qu'ils le soient! S'ils veulent nous affronter ensemble, ils _mourront_ ensemble! Je n'ai pas le moindre problème d'éthique sur ce point!

Elle s'interrompit pour estimer les réactions de ses compagnons puis poursuivit:

-Le fond de notre affaire reste inchangé. Contrairement à vous, j'ai passé les dernières heures non à gémir, mais à chercher un moyen de retourner la situation à notre avantage! Je vous conseille donc de vous secouer les puces tous autant que vous êtes car croyiez moi, la guerre ne vient que de commencer!

-Et qui t'as mis aux commandes? Siffla Hermès, ta capacité à fomenter des manigances ne te donne pas la moindre légitimité.

Eris sourit. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le jeune dieu et son insolence. Un jour, quand le monde entier regarderait ailleurs, peut-être le lui ferait elle savoir à sa manière.

-Et qui ormis moi possèderait l'intelligence nécéssaire pour mener votre bande de bras cassés?

-Athena, rétorqua Artémis en fusillant Eris de ses yeux verts.

-Oh bien entendu, suis-je bête? Sussura Eris, Athena. Mais arrêttez moi si je me trompe, elle n'a pas proposé l'ombre d'un plan depuis notre légère erreur de parcours, n'est ce pas?

Cette fois, le silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Eris avec un regard meurtrier.

A ce moment, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand et la déesse de la guerre apparut, habillée en terrienne. Elle avait troqué toge et armure contre des bottes à talons, un jean noir bien coupé, une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir un doigt plus sombre que ses iris couleur miel. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et fronça les sourcils en remarquant les expressions contrariées de ses frères et soeurs. Instinctivement, elle s'adressa à Eris.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Rien de bien méchant, répondit Eris en soutenant son regard, une simple mise au point.

Artémis se leva d'un bond et rabattit la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa tête.

-Je sors, dit-elle brutalement.

-Je t'accompagne, ajouta Hermès en lui emboîtant le pas.

Arès renifla avec dépit et se leva du divan avant d'aller rejoindre sa chambre dont il claqua la porte. Consternée, Athena remarqua les débris de la table basse et compris que la discussion avait du être bien plus musclée que ce qu'Eris voulait bien lui avouer.

Il était temps qu'elles aussi aient une petite "mise au point", afin de rappeller à Eris qu'elle n'avait pas seulement affaire à la déesse de la guerre, mais aussi à celle de l'intelligence.

-C'est le moment parfait pour une discussion entre filles,dit-elle, je vais donc me montrer très claire: je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en toi, ni en tes agissements. Je te prettrai main forte aussi longtemps que l'exigera notre mission, mais ne fais pas l'erreur de chercher à me doubler. Est ce que nous nous comprenons?

Eris eut un large sourire.

-Cela me paraît limpide.

-Parfait. J'ai donc toute ton attention?

-Bien evidemment.

Hochant la tête, Athena s'approcha de la table de la cuisine et vida ses poches, y étalant des guides touristiques sur New-York, des prospectus, des tracts divers. Elle semblait avoir fait la tournée des monuments. Elle les tria rapidement et montra un flyer rouge à Eris. Sur la couverture s'étalait une photographie de la tour Stark que jouxtait une description élogieuse du bâtiment ainsi que de son propriétaire.

-Les Asgardiens doivent se terrer là dedans, dit-elle, Arès a été formel quant à la présence de Thor aux côtés de ce "Stark" lors de la première attaque.

Elle s'assit sur le plateau de la table et poursuivit:

-Je suis allée roder aux alentours. Elle ne semble pas gardée.

-Ne t'y fies pas, répondit Eris, les Midgardiens sont passés maîtres dans l'art d'ériger des défenses invisibles.

Athena balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main et continua:

-Je me suis également renseignée sur ces..._Avengers._ Si j'en crois les témoignages d'Arès et surtout d'Hermès, il va nous falloir compter avec eux.

Et comme pour appuyer son argument, elle poussa ves Eris un vieux magazine sûrement trouvé dans le caniveau mais dont la une montrait l'équipe nouvellement formée en pleine action. Certains journalistes habités par un sens certain de la survie avaient du trouver le temps de prendre quelques clichés des Avengers au milieu de l'invasion des Chitauri. Eris saisit le magasine du bout des doigts et, après un coup d'oeil sur la photographie, déclara:

-Nous n'aurons qu'à les tuer avec les autres.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Quant aux _rois_...j'ai quelques doutes quant à la capacité d'un groupe aussi réduit que le notre à les affronter. Leurs pouvoirs ont du se trouver décuplés et le rapport de force ne penche plus en notre faveur.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel les deux femmes réfléchirent puis Eris dit:

-Il y aurait bien une solution...

-A quoi penses-tu?

-A un moyen radical d'inverser la vapeur...fit Eris avec un sourire mauvais.

ooooooooo

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive? Demanda Steve à Natasha.

L'agent russe suivit son regard et soupira quand elle comprit qu'il parlait de Clint. Assis sur la terrasse de la tour, les jambes dans le vide, l'assassin inspectait son arc et ses flèches pour la vingtième fois en rangeant son matériel avec de petits gestes secs.

-Le pigeon a les nerfs en pelotte, répondit Tony qui passait à ce moment, le regard vissé sur des hologrammes qui le suivaient où qu'il aille, t'as encore loupé un épisode Captain?

Steve soupira avec lassitude.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Natasha s'empressa de répondre avant que Tony ne puisse livrer _sa_ version des évènements, forcément plus romancée que la réalité.

-La présence de Loki l'inquiète plus que nimporte lequel d'entre nous. Il ne se sent pas en sécurité.

-Pitié! Il ne se sentirait même pas en sécurité dans les bras de sa mère! intervint de nouveau Stark, dis lui juste ce qu'il a tenté de faire!

Steve haussa les sourcils, poussant Natasha à poursuivre d'une voix neutre:

-Il a attendu que Loki quitte sa chambre, et il a éssayé de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Juste...pour vérifier.

Steve eut une exclamation étouffée. Le concept même de se glisser subrepticement dans la chambre de _Loki _"juste pour vérifier"lui semblait être une idée affreuse.

-Et?

-Et il a fait le grand saut du pigeon vole, dit Tony, un truc du genre "homme canon", mais sans le canon. Il a juste touché la poignée et BOUM!

Banner fit une moue éloquente sans lever le nez de son magazine de sciences et Captain America s'exclama:

-Comment ça _boum? _Est ce qu'il va bien?

-Oui, oui. Il a juste le même capital bonne humeur qu'un ours avec une migraine.

-Sans vouloir me montrer paranoïaque, intervint Natasha d'une voix basse, l'accident de Clint est une preuve de plus que Loki est tout sauf inoffensif. Je n'aime pas le savoir ici. Il a forcément quelque chose derrière la tête, et je veux savoir quoi.

-Dans ce cas tu n'es pas la seule, dit Steve, ce type est un malade et il se retournera contre nous à la première occasion quoi qu'en dise Thor.

-Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tony. Le génie continuait ses manipulations informatiques, un verre de brandy dans la main droite. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était devenu le centre de l'attention, il précisa:

-La dernière fois que j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Loki, son armée était en route pour New-York et croyiez moi, le mec avait pêté les plombs. Je ne pourrais pas dire ce qui avait changé en lui tout à l'heure, mais il avait l'air moins...

-Fou à lier? Demanda Natasha.

-Instable. Quelque chose dans le regard, vous savez ce qu'on dit, les yeux et le miroir de l'âme...

Et sur ces mots pleins de sagesse, il avala le contenu de son verre. Bruce eut un rire moqueur mais amical avant de demander:

-Et tu comptes faire confiance à _Loki, _dieu du mensonge,sur la base d'un regard plus ou moins franc?

-N'allons pas jusque là.

-Cet homme est un acteur de génie Stark.

-Et apparemment, c'est aussi un roi désormais. Est ce que l'un d'entre vous s'est demandé comment il était parvenu au sommet de la pyramide? Parce que de ce que _j'ai_ cru comprendre, le paternel des deux chevelus n'étais pas précisément du genre naïf et amical...si Loki est revenu en grâce, il a du se passer quelque chose. Un truc très, très gros.

-Quelque chose en rapport avec la mort d'Odin?

-On ne le saura jamais, mais quoi que ce soit, Thor et Loki ont été secoués. En conclusion, je suis un scientifique et je ne juge une situation qu'avec l'intégralité des variables de l'équation.

-Ca te fera tuer un jour, dit froidement Natasha.

-J'éspère bien que non, je manquerais trop au monde.

La veuve noire roula des yeux ostensiblement et s'apprêttait à poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'une sonnerie tonitruante retentit dans le salon.

_You've got style, you've got grace_

_But kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face_

_You're a nice guy with a wrong attitude_

_She wants a bad boy bad boy!_

Vint presque immédiatement se rajouter à la chanson le bruit répétitif du téléphone de Steve. Peu accoutumé aux nouvelles technologies, il avait investit dans un modèle rudimentaire, assez solide pour servir de parpaing et pourvu d'un épouvantable lot de sonneries par défault. Tony, qui avait sortit son blackberry dernier cri avisa le message d'un oeil critique et se tourna vers Captain America.

-Est ce que je suis le seul à avoir recu une convocation du grand manitou?

-Fury veut nous voir? Pourquoi? Demanda Steve.

-Et pourquoi seulement vous? Demanda Natasha.

-Eh bien allons chercher la réponse à ces questions, s'exclama Tony en enfilant veste et lunettes de soleil, dépêche le congélo!

Steve le suivit hors de la pièce avec un grognement.

ooooooooo

Depuis le petit remue ménage causé par Loki à la base du SHIELD quelques mois auparavant, les installations avaient été transferées dans un centre secondaire, situé à quelques kilomètres de New-York sous le fleuve qui coulait dans la cité même. Là, sous des tonnes d'eau et de terre s'étalait le nouveau quartier général de l'organisation, situé sur une dizaine de niveaux tentaculaires dont la sécurité avait été récemment triplée. Aussi Steve fut-il contrarié lorsque quatre hommes lui ordonnèrent de décliner son identité à l'entrée, après que Tony et lui eurent été escortés jusqu'à l'entrée secrète de la base et tout le long de la descente vers les profondeurs de la terre. Une fois que tous leurs effets personnels leur eurent été provisoirement retirés, les deux Avengers furent conduits jusqu'à une salle de commande où l'agent Hill vint leur serrer la main d'une poigne vigoureuse.

-Il vous attends, dit-elle.

Elle les mena à travers les couloirs, se servant de son badge magnétique pour ouvrir des portes dont tout portait à croire qu'elles avait été bâties dans un alliage comportant une large part d'adamantium. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte du bureau de Fury, Hill alla mettre sa pupille en face d'un scanner et attendit qu'un petit _bip_ aigu signifie le déblocage des verrous. Elle resta dans la couloir mais invita Tony et Steve à entrer. Le bureau était immense, ovale et chichement décoré. Les couloirs noirs et argentées créaient une curieuse ambiance alors que l"éclairage bleu dissimulé dans les murs produisait un jeu de clair-obscur inquiétant. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une simple table holographique et plus loin, une bibliothèque gigantesque dont tous les livres -choses surprenantes- étaient noirs. Tony se dit qu'aucun d'entre eux ne devait traiter de cuisine ou de comics.

Le directeur du SHIELD vint à leur rencontre dès qu'ils eurent fait un pas dans la pièce. Egal à lui même, il semblait s'être levé du mauvais pied et attaqua le vif du sujet sans attendre.

-Rogers, Stark. Si je vous ai convoqué c'est parce que vous êtes nos éléments les moins inflammables.

-Inflammables? Répéta Tony en haussant un sourcil.

Fury lui décocha un regard sévère.

-J'ai une mission pour vous, elle recquière de la maîtrise et du doigté.

-Je ne devrais pas être ici, fit remarquer Tony.

-C'est aussi mon avis, mais vous ne tuez pas à la moindre contrariété et vous avez une apparence relativement normale. C'est précisément ce dont j'ai besoin, je ferai donc avec vous à défault de trouver mieux.

-"_Relativement normale"? _S'étrangla Tony.

-Monsieur, coupa Steve, de quoi sagit il?

Fury passa sa main sur la table holographique et soudain, les images enregistrées par Jarvis se matérialisèrent, défilant en silence.

-J'ai fait analyser ces documents et j'ai eu l'occasion de me pencher plus avant sur les ..._pouvoirs _dont disposent ces Olympiens.

Il tapota sur un écran placé en oblique, à la base des images et des photographies se juxtaposèrent. Sur la première, Arès projetait une déflagration sur Thor, le forçant à reculer. Sur la seconde, Hermès voletait dans les airs avec grâce. La dernière montrait les manifestations météorologiques entraînées par l'arrivée des dieux.

-Quel est le point commun de tous ces clichés?

-Utilisation massive d'instagram? Hasarda Tony non sans un sourire ironique.

Fury le fit taire d'un regard et se tourna vers Steve. Le soldat prit son temps pour répondre et finalement, dit lentement:

-Ils se servent des éléments...

-Exactement, c'est précisément ce qui les rends si dangereux. Le SHIELD peut combattre des armes de toutes sortes et des guerriers de la trempe de Thor, mais la foudre, le feu et toutes les autres manifestations élémentales restent hors de notre portée. Si ces individus devaient frapper en retournant la nature contre nous, nous serions démunis. Nous nous y connaissons trop peu en magie.

-Rassurant.

-C'est pour cette raison que nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour les battre à leur propre jeu.

Les deux Avengers regardèrent Fury sans comprendre.

-Parlons du dossier Or Blanc.

oooooooooo

Une heure et demie plus tard, Tony Steve et le colonel pénetrèrent dans un des nombreux restaurants que comptait New-York. Situé dans une petite rue tranquille à proximité d'un parc et décoré dans la plus pure tradition des années 60, l'établissement était un de ceux dans lesquels se retrouvent les familles le dimanche après midi pour une bonne tarte aux pommes maison. Les couleurs des murs, jaune crème anglaise et vert anis, donnaient aux lieux une ambiance lumineuse, conviviable, acceuillante. Les tables rondes s'étalaient dans la petite salle alors qu'un jux-box vintage passait _Wouldn't it be nice._

-C'est une vraie mauvaise idée, fit remarquer Tony en resserant sa prise sur la poignée de sa malette.

La valise contenait son armure portable et vu ce à quoi ils s'attaquaient, il ne doutait pas d'en avoir besoin sous peu.

Lorsque Fury avait parlé du dossier Or Blanc, Tony avait tout dabords pensé faire un commentaire acerbe sur le nom choisit, mais il s'était ravisé. La première chose que Fury avait montré à Stark et Rogers avait été une photographie, celle d'une jeune femme dont la beauté aurait fait palir nimporte quelle reine. Une peau pale, un visage à l'ovale parfait, des yeux d'un bleu aussi limpide que l'eau, des cheveux couleur platine, tombant en cascade le long d'un corps fin. Lorsque le colonel avait commencé à décrire le parcours de l'inconnue, Tony avait comprit que Loki n'était pas la première menace à avoir fait trembler SHIELD: cette délicieuse créature avait en effet été traquée et poursuivie par les services de Fury et des ses prédécesseurs depuis leur création, et leur première mission notable avait été de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Lorsque Tony avait pointé du doigt le fait que le SHIELD ou les services qui s'en approchaient existaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour que cette femme eut pu connaître leurs débuts, Fury s'était contenté de leur montrer une collection de documents. Elle contenait des gravures, des peintures ou encore des clichés pris lors d'évènements variés survenus tout au long du 20e siècle. Sur chaque image sans exception apparaissait la mysérieuse jeune femme dont l'apparence semblait à chaque fois s'adapter aux circonstances et à l'époque.

"_Venise, 1738, portrait anonyme. Rome, 1762. Viennes 1867. Paris 1900. Londres 1910. Chicago, 1935. Nouvelle Orléans, 1960. New-York,1961. 2010, New-York."_

Ceci avait achevé de déconcerter les deux Avengers. Devant leurs mines abasourdies, Fury leur avait dit ne pas avoir d'explication concernant l'extraordinaire longévité de la jeune femme avant de préciser qu'elle avait mis à profit cette existence pour semer le trouble partout où la menaient ses pas. Le SHIELD avait très tôt du se confronter à elle, lorsqu'elle avait impliquée dans une violente guerre mafieuse dans le Chicago des années 30 et que les officiers de polices témoins de "phénomènes paranormaux" s'étaient multipliés de manière alarmante. Arrivés sur place, les agents gouvernementaux avaient pu constater à leurs dépens que celle qu'ils pensaient être une simple criminelle utilisait en fait un art de combat tout à fait inconnu, basé sur une maîtrise surnaturelle des éléments. Eau, feu, air, terre, rien de ce qui constituait la nature ne semblait échapper au contrôle de cette femme, qui parvint cette fois comme bien d'autre à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet. S'en était ensuivie une course poursuite étalée sur des décennies. L'inconnue apparaissait là où les conflits éclataient, peut-être était-ce le contraire, et disparaissait dès que l'on pensait mettre la main sur elle. Nul ne savait quoi que ce soit sur ses origines, ses motivations, ou l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Elle arpentait le monde, et y portait le désordre. Seul le prédecesseur de Fury, un certain général Brighton, avait réussit le coup de maître de la détenir en cage. Il avait payé cher sa victoire, mais celle çi avait permis de regarder pour la première fois dans les yeux celle dont ils avaient finis par apprendre le nom: Sigyn.

C'était ainsi qu'elle leur avait dit s'appeller au terme de longs interrogatoires aussi douloureux qu'inutiles: hormis son nom, jamais les agents du SHIELD n'avaient pu tirer quoi que ce soit de la jeune femme et elle était restée pendant ses 50 ans d'incarcération, un mystère total. Un demi-siècle: c'était le temps durant lequel elle était demeurée emprisonnée dans les geôles du SHIELD avant d'être relâchée en Décembre 2010, son analyse psychologique ayant démontrée une remarquable amélioration et une diminution très appréciable de son agressivité. Surveillée par le SHIELD, Sigyn avait rejoint la vie civile, tentant de s'intégrer sous l'oeil vigilant de Fury. Le directeur n'avait pourtant jamais été rassuré par la perspective de laisser vagabonder cette femme dont il ignorait absolument tout, mais qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas garder enfermée à vie. Il répugnait à intéragir avec elle, mais il n'avait aujourd'hui plus le choix et lorsqu'il avait exposé son projet de lui demander de l'aide, il avait bien précisé à Tony et Steve la difficulté de la tâche: Sigyn était un oiseau farouche et l'approcher ne se ferait certainement pas sans un peu de casse. Tony avait alorss fait la grimace, mais par malheur, Fury avait toujours su où titiller le millionaire pour le faire céder.

"_La magie de Sigyn est un phénomène jamais vu Stark, même pour vous. Rien de commun avec Thor ou même Loki. Elle est unique. Peut-être pourriez vous en profiter pour vous pencher sur le sujet."_

Et voilà où ils en étaient. La menace qui pesait sur le monde devait inquiéter Fury au plus haut point pour qu'il se décide à demander l'aide d'une criminelle de cette envergure, même prétendumment assagie.

-C'est vraiment, _vraiment _une très mauvaise idée, répéta-t-il alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir au bar.

Stark avait toujours eu du nez quand il s'agissait de sentir les ennuis et force était de reconnaître que cette fois encore, il ne se trompait pas.


	6. Chapter 6

_Diable! Ça théorise dur à propos de Sigyn et compagnie!_

_Messieurs dames, si je puis vous donner un petit conseil: ne sautez pas aux conclusions même quand elles vous paraissent tout à fait évidentes! ;)_

_Bon et maintenant, stop à l'introduction de personnages._

_Let's fight._

Fury s'installa confortablement sur l'un des tabourets qui faisaient face au bar et posa les mains sur le bois vernis dans une posture d'attente patiente. Après s'être jetés un regard incertain, les deux avengers firent de même et patientèrent. Il s'écoula cinq bonnes minutes et soudain, les portes battantes de la cuisine s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître celle qu'ils savaient désormais être Sigyn. Elle portait une robe blanche légère par dessus laquelle elle avait noué un petit tablier vert. Ses cheveux couleur d'or pâle tombaient comme une brume dans son dos à l'exception de deux tresses savamment nouées, destinées à dégager son visage. Tony se dit qu'elle avait vaguement l'air d'un elfe. Dans un premier temps, elle ne remarqua pas leur présence et se dirigea prestement vers une table près de la baie vitrée, où était attablée une famille. Steve tendit l'oreille et entendit la voix de Sigyn alors qu'elle leur demandait s'ils souhaitaient un café. Elle était claire, mélodieuse, étonamment calme. C'était comme écouter le flot d'une rivière. Il l'entendit rire joyeusement alors que le père lançait une plaisanterie et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers eux, toujours en plein éclat de rire, Steve eut la certitude qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré un être d'une telle grâce. Mais le sourire de Sigyn disparut à la seconde où elle aperçut Fury. Ses sourcils, qui étaient foncés malgré la blondeur de sa chevelure, se froncèrent l'espace d'une seconde, puis elle se composa un visage calme avant de passer derrière le bar sans un mot. Leur tournant ostensiblement le dos, elle se mit à préparer des cafés. Tony remarqua que ses mains étaient agitées d'un léger tremblement. Quand elle se tourna vers eux, elle était pâle.

-Bonjour messieurs, dit-elle, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Le ton était cordial, mais nerveux.

-Une part de tarte au citron, répondit Fury l'air de rien.

Sigyn le jaugea du regard et finit de préparer les cafés, qu'elle passa à sa collègue avant de déposer devant le directeur du SHIELD une patisserie à l'air apétissant. Elle le regarda fixement alors qu'il en mangeait une bouchée et lança un coup d'oeil rapide à Tony et Steve.

-Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ce n'est pas moi...dit-elle à voix basse.

Fury ne répondit pas et continua de déguster sa tarte, son oeil valide concentré sur le découpage méticulleux en cours. Devant ce manque de réaction, la voix de Sigyn devint plus rapide, presque affolée.

-Je n'ai rien fait.

-Je sais, dit Fury.

-Alors pourquoi êtes vous ici? Poursuivis Sigyn rapidement, j'ai réspecté ma part du contrat. Je n'ai pas utilisé une seule fois mes pouvoirs en deux ans et je -oh au revoir! À bientôt!

Elle agita la main pour saluer les clients qui quittaient les lieux et attendit que la clochette de l'entrée ait de nouveau tintinabulé pour achever, d'un ton presque implorant:

-Je commence à m'intégrer. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous.

-Nous venons vous proposer une offre.

A ces mots Sigyn recula d'un pas et jeta autour d'elle des regards angoissés. Tony caressa la valise qu'il portait sur les genoux. La demoiselle paraissait se sentir de plus en plus acculée. Si elle était la moitié de ce que Fury prétendait, Dieu seul savait comment la situation allait virer.

-Je ne veux _rien savoir_. J'ai purgé ma peine et je ne retournerai _jamais_ au SHIELD. Jamais.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser des images de sa tête et défia Fury du regard.

-Pas même si nous vous donnions une occasion de commencer une... nouvelle vie?

Fury embrassa les lieux d'un vague geste du bras. Sigyn eut alors un pauvre petit rire.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-elle, c'est _ça_ ma nouvelle vie.

Fury haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique et la fixa de son oeil unique. Sigyn insista:

-Je viens enfin de trouver un travail, je veux dire un vrai travail, je loue un logement, je me tiens à l'écart des ennuis. C'est ce que vous aviez exigé de moi. En retour, je veux que me laissiez en paix, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Partez, oubliez moi.

-Impossible, rétorqua Fury.

Sigyn se redressa alors et croisa ses bras minces sur sa poitrine.

-C'est pour cela que vous avez amené vos deux gros bras? Pour m'impressioner? Il va en falloir beaucoup plus _monsieur le directeur._

Tony promena sur Sigyn un oeil critique. Ce petit bout de femme avait du caractère, pas le moindre doute, mais elle ne présentait aucun signe d'agressivité, pas même d'irrascibilité. C'était à se demander si elle était bien la créature chaotique que le colonel leur avait décrite un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La manière dont elle avait prononcé "monsieur le directeur" était dailleurs relativement comique et le millionaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Est ce que je vous fait rire monsieur Stark? Demanda Sigyn en le regardant.

-Vous me connaissez?

-Tout le monde vous connaît.

-Pas faux...écoutez, je pourrais user de mon charme indéniable pour tenter de vous convaincre de nous donner un coup de pouce, mais j'ai comme l'impression que cela serait inutile.

-Stark! éructa Rogers avec des yeux écarquillés avant d'ajouter "ne la provoque pas".

-Quoi? Répondit Tony, si elle avait voulu me rôtir à la broche ou me noyer dans un verre d'eau elle aurait déjà tenté le coup, non?

-Je ne me comporte pas ainsi, répondit Sigyn d'une voix tendue.

-C'est pas ce qu'on m'a raconté.

Fury décocha à Tony un regard meurtrier, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais su se taire, particulièrement quand la situation l'exigeait. La jeune femme sembla pensive un instant et répondit doucement, les yeux baissés:

-J'ai passé 50 ans en détention Monsieur Stark, cela donne à nimporte qui l'occasion de réfléchir. Mais j'imagine que vous n'avez jamais été en prison.

-En fait si, un truc poussiéreux avec des tas de mecs brutaux et barbus. Et mon copain là, a passé 75 ans dans un Iceberg, on peut donc considérer qu'il vous bat.

Ahurie, Sigyn se tourna vers Rogers, qui se passa une main sur le visage dans un geste de profonde lassitude. Voyant que la discussion sortait lentement mais sûrement des clous, Fury repoussa l'assiette de tarte qu'il venait de finir et dit:

-Si vous acceptez de nous prêter main forte, nous lèverons la surveillance qui pèse sur vous et vous aurez de nouveau l'autorisation de faire usage de vos pouvoirs. A bon escient bien entendu.

-Vous mentez, répondit douloureusement Sigyn, je sais quel genre d'homme vous êtes...et ma réponse est définitive: jamais je ne remettrai les pieds au SHIELD.

-Même si le monde était en péril?

-C'est_ non._

Fury soupira.

-Je ne peux pas me contenter d'un refus, la situation est bien trop grave. Vous allez devoir nous suivre.

Sigyn recula lentement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dit-elle.

-Oh,si.

La jeune femme recula encore un peu et plissa les yeux, les poings serrés. En un instant, son corps se raidit et elle balaya les lieux du regard. Steve ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ces iris bleues n'avaient plus rien de sympathique. On y lisait de la peur mais aussi de la colère et il commença à ouvrir discrètement son sac de sport, dans lequel il transportait son bouclier. Fury se leva et contourna le bar d'un pas assuré, faisant face à Sigyn. Pendant une minute, le temps sembla suspendu. Mais l'instant d'après, les doubles portes de la cuisine s'ouvrirent alors qu'en sortait une jeune femme rousse au nez en trompette. Elle transportait une bassine de plastique bleue et lança à Sigyn:

-Quand tu verras Jimmy, dis lui bien que c'est la dernière fois que je m'occupe de la plonge à sa place! J'ai autre chose à faire que de garder les bras jusqu'aux coudes dans une eau aussi répugnante! Et tous les éviers sont bouchés, je dois aller jeter ça derrière! T'y crois toi? On croît rêver c'est le Moyen âge?

Elle sembla subitement se rendre compte de la tension qui regnait dans la pièce et s'immobilisa, la bassine remplie toujours dans les bras. Les yeux de Sigyn glissèrent jusqu'au récipient et le clapotis doux de l'eau mit Tony en alerte. Fury grimaça:

-Sigyn, _non._

-Oh,si.

Elle effectua un geste souple du bras et l'eau quitta aussitôt la bassine, filant tel un fouet vers Fury qui eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant que le liquide ne le touche. Steve vit avec une stupéfaction horrifiée l'eau louper sa cible et trancher le bar et une partie des tabourets, la vitesse de l'attaque lui permettant de fendre tout ce qui croisait sa route. Bois, métal, chair.

Fury dégaina son revolver et visa, mais Sigyn rappella l'eau à elle et d'un geste, la transforma en vapeur.

-Nom de Dieu! S'écria Fury, aveuglé par l'ambiance désormais brumeuse des lieux.

Ils entendirent battre les portes de la cuisine.

-Stark, enfilez votre armure, Rogers, prenez par derrière! On ne peut pas prendre le risque de la perdre!

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Tony survolait le restaurant, scrutant l'horizon.

-Jarvis! Lance une recherche sur les caméras de la ville! Il faut la retrouver!

-_Je la tiens déjà Monsieur. Elle est à deux rues d'ici!_

_-_Mais où est ce qu'elle va comme ça?

-_Je l'ignore, mais si vous ne vous mettez pas immédiatement en chasse, elle nous échappera. Elle semble utiliser l'air pour se propulser plus vite._

_-_Et merde! Puissance à fond! envoie notre localisation à Rogers et Fury!

Les propulseurs sous les pieds de Tony émirent un chuintement sourd et soudain, le monde lui sembla défiler bien plus vite. Il vola par dessus une barre d'immeubles et vit alors une silhouette fine dont la course aérienne n'avait rien à voir avec le pas lourd des autres passants qui se retournaient sur son passage.

-Je te tiens.

-**Stark! Approchez la avec précaution! Aucun civil ne doit être blessé!**

**-**Je vais faire ce que je peux!

Tony descendit en piqué, et redressa sa trajectoire avec un cri de surprise au moment où un bloc de bitume le frôla.

-Mais qu'est ce que- HOUA!

Il vrilla de nouveau. En contrebas, Sigyn s'était arrêttée de courir et par de petits coups de pieds sur le sol, détachait des rocs entiers d'asphalte, les envoyant voler vers Tony tels des boulets de canon. Elle sembla se concentrer et agita les bras. Cette fois, des pics aiguisés de roches j'aillirent du bitume et Tony se vit obligé de battre en retraite. Les badauts, plongés en pleine panique, avaient commençé à s'éparpiller comme des oiseaux fous.

-Raté pour la discrétion. Fury, je vous la livre grillée?

-**Surtout pas! **

**-**Très bien! Parce qu'à titre informatif, elle est en train d'éssayer de m'embrocher!

-**Rogers arrive dans votre direction! Maîtrisez Sigyn et empêchez là de rejoindre l'Hudson! Il est à quelques rues! Si elle plonge nous perdrons toute chance de l'appréhender!**

**-**Reçu.

Tony fit la grimace. _"Maitrisez Sigyn"_. La bonne blague. Il réfléchissait à un moyen non violent de l'approcher lorsqu'un bloc de pierre vint le percuter à l'estomac, le projetant dans le décor. La chute fut longue et l'atterrissage brutal, si bien que lorsqu'il se releva, il doutait de tenir sur ses jambes. Sigyn se tourna vers lui et il la vit adopter une posture menaçante, comme un boxer prêt à lancer un direct. Il sut alors instinctivement ce qui allait se passer.

-Oh, oh.

Elle lança ses poings en avant et un torrent de flammes s'abbatit sur Tony, déclenchant un concert d'alertes en tout genre. Jarvis parlait sans discontinuer, listant d'une voix pressée tous les dommages infligés par le feu.

-_Monsieur, vous êtes sur le point de surchauffer! L'armure implosera dans une minute tout au plus!_

_-_Nom de...

le métal devenait si brûlant que le corps de Tony n'était plus que douleur. Entre les flammes, il aperçu Sigyn, les cheveux flottant dans le vent, une expression de colère concentrée sur le visage tandis qu'elle déchaînait sur lui sa puissance. Tony se dit qu'il allait mourir, là, au milieu d'une rue, en plein après midi, et sans même la gloire qu'il aurait légitimement méritée. Mais à cet instant, la silhouette de Captain America vint se placer devant lui, stoppant le feu de son bouclier d'adamantium.

-On ne peut vraiment pas te laisser seul cinq minutes! Tu as eu chaud Stark!

-C'est le cas de le dire!

Sigyn cessa son attaque et leur cria:

-Laissez moi partir, et personne ne sera blessé! Je ne tiens pas à me battre!

-Nous non plus! Répondit Rogers de derrière son bouclier, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous regarder vous enfuir sans rien faire! Le monde est en danger Sigyn! L'invasion d'il y a quelque mois n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui se prépare!

-Je ne travaillerai pas pour Fury! Persista-t-elle.

-Alors ignorez le! Dites vous que vous travaillez à sauver des milliers d'innocents! Nous avons besoin de vous! Si vous nous tournez le dos, nous ne pourrons empêcher qu'ils soient massacrés!

Quelque chose sembla vaciller dans le regard de Sigyn, mais elle resta en position de combat, prête à envoyer sur eux des rocs ou une nouvelle gerbe de flammes.,

-Nous ne voulons que parler avec vous! Continua Steve, laissez nous vous expliquer ce qui se trame! Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal! Vous avez ma parole!

-Et lui? Demanda Sigyn en désignant Tony.

-Je ne vous ai pas jeté de cailloux à la tête _moi, _répondit ce dernier.

Elle continua de le fixer et Tony hocha la tête avec sincérité:

-Vous avez ma parole.

Sigyn sembla alors satisfaite. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et ses yeux perdirent toute dureté alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant. Mais un bruit sec retentit alors et la jeune femme se convulsa avec un cri aigu de douleur. Horrifié, Steve regarda par dessus l'épaule de Sigyn pour voir Fury, armé d'une sorte de taser massif, visiblement prévu pour les longues distances. Sigyn eut un dernier cri et tomba au sol, assomée par le choc.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait? s'écria Steve avec colère, elle venait de se rendre!

-Espèce d'abruti! Renchérit Stark, vous n'aviez pas besoin de l'éléctrocuter!

-Je suis seul juge de ce qui est nécéssaire ou non, répondit froidement Fury, veillez à ne pas oublier qui commande cette opération. Passez lui les menottes, on l'enmène.

Echangeant un regard amer, les deux Avengers approchèrent du corps mince de Sigyn, l'estomac retourné par le sentiment d'être d'horribles parjures. Steve la porta dans ses bras. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume et il ne put ignorer la trace de larme qui marquait la joue de la jeune femme.

ooooooooooo

Bruce Banner faisait de son mieux pour ne pas relever les yeux. Il paraissait absorbé par son livre, assis dans le canapé, mais en vérité il relisait la même phrase depuis près d'une demi-heure. Depuis que Thor et Loki étaient entrés dans la pièce pour être franc. Les deux Asgardiens avaient ôtés leurs armures mais portaient des vêtements aux influences nordiques, brodés d'or et d'argent, sûrement ce qu'ils revêtaient lorsqu'aucun combat ne se profilait à l'horizon. Quand Thor avait ouvert la porte du salon, Bruce avait hoché la tête avec sourire avant de réaliser que le dieu était suivit par Loki. Aussitôt, le docteur Banner avait cessé de sourire et s'était contenté de se reconcentrer sur sa lecture. Peine perdue. Thor et Loki étaient plongés dans une discussion presque surréaliste aux yeux de Banner, qui n'avait jamais entendu Loki proférer que des menaces de mort et des discours mégalomaniaques. Certes, le dieu de la malice s'exprimait toujours avec sarcasme et intelligence, mais son ton était léger voire...cordial.

Bruce aurait depuis longtemps du renoncer à comprendre la relation qu'entretenaient les deux frères, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éssayer. Comment deux êtres pouvaient-ils se perdre et se retrouver ainsi? Peut-être ne pourrait-il jamais vraiment savoir ce que cela faisait, d'avoir un _frère._ Une personne prête à vous aimer, à vous défendre quels que soient vos torts, à vous pardonner lorsque tout semble perdu, à vous aider à vous reconstruire lorsque votre coeur est un champ de ruine. Loki et Thor avaient ce _lien._ Ce petit quelque chose que Banner n'arrivait pas à définir mais qui les suivait où qu'ils aillent, même quand ils versaient le sang de l'autre. Ils étaient des frères. Il observa Thor alors que celui çi ouvrait le réfrigirateur et se penchait vers l'intérieur avec un grognement.

-Ces aliments midgardiens seront toujours un mystère...dit-il, comment savoir ce que l'on va manger quand tout est empaqueté de manière si étrange?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils ont l'obsession de "l'hygiène", répondit Loki en haussant les épaules, Emballer les choses revient à les protéger.

-Les protéger de quoi?

-De ce qu'ils appellent les microbes. Et accessoirement des goinfres comme toi.

Thor se retourna. Loki avait le nez au plafond et un air résolumment sérieux. Mettant les mains sur les hanches, Thor fit une moue contrariée.

-Je mange la ration digne d'un guerrier de mon rang. Tout le monde ne peut pas picorer comme toi mon frère!

-Oh vraiment? Eh bien tu peux prendre bonne note de ce que je te dis: un jour, à force de t'empiffrer, tu finiras par ressembler à Volgstagg, et on vous mettra tous deux à paître dans les champs.

-Vu ton casque, tu pourras te joindre à nous!

-Ah moins que l'on ne t'enferme dans la basse cour avec la volaille! Continua Loki comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, Gros et gras comme tu seras, ils feront de toi une tourte monumentale!

Thor éclata d'un rire carveneux et aperçu Bruce qui, ahuri, suivait cette dispute d'un oeil rond. Se redonnant une contenance, Thor se racla la gorge et déclara:

-Nous règlerons cela comme des hommes, sur le terrain d'entraînement.

-J'ai peine à contenir mon impatience, répliqua Loki avec un rictus.

Le dieu de la foudre sourit. Tout n'était pas revenu à la normale entre Loki et lui, mais leurs petites joutes verbales étaient bel et bien de nouveau d'actualité. En outre, si Loki avait encore du mal à parler de leur père, de leurs anciens amis et s'il se rembrunissait parfois sans raison apparente,il envoyait chaque jour un signal positif à Thor, même infime. Ce dernier connaissait son frère et il savait ce que signifiait cette attitude: Loki était encore fragile, il venait tout juste de sortir la tête de l'eau, et de peur que quelqu'un ne cherche de nouveau à le noyer, il effectuait son retour vers lui petit pas par petit pas, comme un animal farouche craignant un coup de fusil. Il faudrait du temps pour que la colère, la douleur et la jalousie soient remplacées chez lui par l'amour et la confiance, mais Thor était plus déterminé que jamais. Il se sentait de nouveau complet, et personne ne lui prendrait plus cette part de lui. Certes, il avait bien conscience de la méfiance des autres Avengers, mais il se savait pret à affronter chacun d'entre eux s'il le fallait.

Il sortit du frigo ce qui semblait être un reste de sandwich et le posa devant Loki avant de partir en quête de poulet ou de quoi que ce soit contenant des protéines animales. C'est à ce moment que la porte du salon s'ouvrit de nouveau, à la volée cette fois çi, laissant apparaître un Steve Rogers furibond. La chose était assez rare pour que Banner et Thor s'en alarment. Tony, qui entra la pièce à la suite du Capitaine, passa une main sur son visage avec un soupir avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Steve, mon ami, que se passe-t-il?

L'interpellé sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Thor et entama le récit de leur mission avec un débit de mitraillette sans toujours prendre la peine de se montrer intelligible ou organisé. Tony écoutait en silence, le visage grave et quand Rogers eut finit, il ne put que confirmer sa version des faits.

-Fury n'a aucune parole! _Aucune!_ Nous avions promis à cette femme qu'il ne lui serait fait aucun mal!

Il poussa un cri de frustration et envoya son sac voler à travers la pièce. Thor croisa les bras.

-Que pouvons nous faire?

-Rien! C'est l'ironie! Nous ne pouvons_ rien_ faire! Mais s'il fait l'erreur d'aborder le sujet en ma présence, je lui dirai exactement ma manière de penser! Nous valons mieux que cela!

-Il faut croire que non, dit Loki.

Steve le foudroya du regard mais le mal était fait. Un silence lourd tomba sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle jusqu'à ce que Tony dise doucement:

-On peut toujours espérer qu'elle colle une dérouillée bien méritée à Fury. Elle en serait capable croyiez moi.

Il grimaça en massant ses poignets couverts de bandages. Les brûlures sur son corps n'avaient rien de dramatique, mais certaines parties de son anatomie comme ses poignets et ses chevilles avaient été cruellement attaquées.

-Possède-t-elle donc un si grand pouvoir? Demanda Thor.

-A toi de me le dire, répondit Stark.

Loki et Thor lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif. Tony roula des yeux et s'exclama:

-Oh, allez! La longévité, les cheveux blonds, les pouvoirs quasi-divins, le _nom!_ Sigyn! Excusez moi de le faire remarquer, mais ça fleure bon le Nord!

-Nous ne connaissons pas cette femme, rétorqua Loki, qui qu'elle soit, elle n'est pas Asgardienne.

Thor hocha la tête avant de hausser les épaules.

-Et moi qui me croyais très perspicace, soupira Tony.

-Oui, cela semble être une constante.

-Y'a pas que chez moi que l'égo prends de la place...mais, hey! Une seconde! Est ce que c'est _mon _sandwich au beurre de cacahuète?

-Plus maintenant, Stark.

-C'est bon, cette fois je lui casse la gueule! S'exclama Tony en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Loki avala ostensiblement une bouchée et se tourna vers Iron man qui s'avançait, prêt à lui faire la peau, lorsque la voix de Jarvis le stoppa net.

-_Monsieur, Nick Fury vient de pénétrer dans le hall et il n'est pas seul._

_-_Montre.

La télévision s'alluma et montra l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Fury était bien là accompagné de Sigyn. Cette dernière ne portait pas de liens mais le colonel ne la perdait pas de l'oeil. Elle avait changé de vêtement, remplaçant son uniforme par des vêtements blancs et souples qui paraissaient tout droit sortis d'une coopérative ethnique à en juger par les coupes et les tissages bleus qui ornaient le col de son haut. Autour de ses poignets brillaient des dizaines de petits bracelets argentés qu'elle tripotait nerveusement alors que la cabine grimpait les étages. Pendant un bref instant, elle leva les yeux vers la caméra et chacun eut le loisir de s'impregner de ses traits. Thor haussa les sourcils avec surprise avant de commenter:

-Si elle n'est pas une asgardienne, elle en a la beauté...

-Poétique Thoréal, j'en perds mon latin, commenta Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

-_Monsieur, Fury est à la porte du salon. Dois-je...lui permettre d'entrer?_

Tony jeta un coup d'oeil à Captain America pour s'assurer qu'il avait perdu de son agressivité et répondit:

-Libère le Kraken, Jarvis.

Lorsque le colonel entra, il eut à affronter le regard meurtrier de Steve et celui tout aussi désapprobateur de Banner et Tony. Il ne sembla pourtant pas s'en formaliser et ne se retourna même pas lorsque Clint et Natasha arrivèrent à leur tour, contournant le directeur du SHIELD sans le moindre bruit.

Sigyn ne relevait pas les yeux et chacun sentit une pointe de pitié devant l'air abbattu qu'elle affichait.

-Voici l'agent Sigyn, elle a accepté de coopérer et de mettre ses talents au service du SHIELD.

Steve se détourna avec un grognement que personne ne put traduire.

-Quels talents? Demanda Clint.

-Le dossier a été téléchargé sur vos ordinateurs personnels, répondit simplement Fury.

Il se tourna vers Tony.

-Stark, suivez moi.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce.

-Je veux que ce building soit aussi bien surveillé que le cul de la reine d'Angleterre, vous m'entendez? Demanda Fury, triplez les systèmes de sécurité la nuit.

-Pourquoi la nuit?

-Pour une raison que nous ignorons, les pouvoirs de Sigyn décuplent dès que le soleil se couche. Si vous la perdez de vue alors une fois la nuit tombée, vous ne pourrez pas la retrouver. Elle semble se fondre dans l'obscurité.

-V'la autre chose.

-Je ne vous demande pas de commentaires, juste de garder l'oeil ouvert et le bon.

-Un peu comme vous.

Tony crut que Fury allait l'étrangler sur place, mais au lieu de celà, le directeur du SHIELD se détourna et pénétra dans l'ascenseur dans un grand mouvement de manteau, ordonnant de le tenir au courant du moindre mouvement suspect de la part des Olympiens. A peine les portes de la cabines se furent-elles refermées que Tony maugréa:

-Pauvre _con._

Quand il revint dans la pièce, Sigyn était devenue le centre de l'attention. Steve se répandait en excuses tandis qu'elle tentait sans succès de l'interrompre, une expression de gêne sur le visage. Bruce vint se présenter avec cordialité alors que Clint et Natasha demeurèrent dans leur coin, se contentant d'hocher la tête avec circonspection lorsque Bruce les présenta. Thor s'inclina devant la jeune femme, ce qui provoqua chez elle un drôle de haussement de sourcil, et il interpella Loki pour que lui aussi fasse preuve de la politesse la plus élémentaire. Le dieu se leva avec indolence et vint se planter devant Sigyn, la toisant de toute sa hauteur:

-Je suis Loki, dieu de la malice et Roi d'Asgard. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air enchanté le moins du monde. Au mieux, désintéressé. Sigyn opina du chef et demanda:

-Est-ce vraiment à vous que nous devons le chaos d'il y a quelques mois?

-Le sujet qui fâche...murmura Tony à Bruce avec un sourire.

-Je crains que oui, répondi Loki avec un air indéchiffrable.

Thor vit nettement l'attitude de son frère se raidir et soupira. Encore une fois il s'était montré naïf. L'amélioration de leurs relations ne signifiait en rien que Loki deviendrait ne serait-ce qu'un tantinet plus aimable avec le reste de l'univers. Lui arracher des excuses concernant ce qui s'était passé lors de la bataille de Midgard n'était même pas une option.

-C'était impressionant, dit simplement Sigyn.

La moitié de l'assistance faillit s'étouffer, l'autre moitié doutant d'avoir bien entendu.

-Impressionant? Répéta Loki en haussant un sourcil.

Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans ceux de Sigyn comme pour la mettre au défi de se moquer de lui, mais la jeune femme soutint son regard avant de répondre:

-Evidemment! je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose! Comment avez vous fait? Une telle débauche de puissance, cela a du vous laisser à sec pour des semaines! C'était si...magistral! Et impressionant!

Elle agita les mains comme pour mieux se faire comprendre mais s'interrompit en sentant les éclairs que lançaient certains regards. Déglutissant, elle réalisa que son plan "A" nommé "faire bonne impression" venait de couler misérablement. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Mais c'était aussi épouvantable...affreux..._mal._

Loki la dévisagea longuement et finit par lâcher avec une ombre de sourire en coin:

-Merci...je crois.

Un troupeau d'anges sembla traverser la pièce jusqu'à ce que Tony déclare qu'il allait montrer ses quartiers à Sigyn. La jeune femme sauta sur l'occasion et le suivit, se maudissant avec véhémence. Aurait-elle pu paraître plus dérangée si elle l'avait voulu? Rien de moins sûr. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le luxe avec lequel celle çi était meublée et la vue qui s'offrait à elle de la baie vitrée. Au dehors, le soleil se couchait doucement sur New-York et les buildings ne semblaient faits que d'or pur et de rubis. Au loin l'Hudson scintillait doucement et les quelques nuages qui flottaient encore dans le ciel avaient pris des teintes acidulées alors que des trainées blanches d'avions strillaient l'étendue célèste. Les premières lueurs avaient commencé à s'allumer et la ville semblait s'éveiller, comme pour devenir peu à peu un repaire de lucioles colorées. Sigyn avait toujours été sensibles aux belles choses, et ce panorama lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

-C'est...ma chambre? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un problème? Demanda Tony, je peux en trouver une autre...

-Non! Non, surtout pas!

Sigyn lui sourit et Tony sentit son coeur fondre comme de la glace au soleil. Elle avait le sourire le plus charmant du monde. Peut-être même plus que celui de Pepper. S'administrant une gifle mentale pour avoir osé blasphemer, même en pensée, il lui donna les quelques informations concernant la tour Avengers et lui précisa que Jarvis se tenait à sa disposition.

-Essayez juste de...ne rien faire exploser. Et de ne pas vous enfuir. Le borgne me pèlera les fesses si vous prenez la poudre d'escampette.

Sigyn sourit.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux. Et je vous demande de m'excuser.

-Pour quoi?

-Vous avoir rôti les bras...je ne recommencerai pas.

Tony baissa les yeux sur ses blessures avant d'afficher un air à mi chemin entre la nonchalence et l'amusement.

-J'ai connu pire, et puis les cicatrices donnent du charme. Non pas que j'en manque. Mais vous n'avez sûrement pas envie de m'entendre déblatérer. Je parle beaucoup. Dans le genre...beaucoup.

-Je vois ça, constata Siyn avec un sourire amusé.

-Oui. Voilà. Je vous laisse, vous avez sûrement besoin de...faire des choses...de femme. Vous repoudrer le nez. Vous...tresser les cheveux. Ce genre de truc.

-Me repoudrer le nez?

Tony se racla la gorge et sortit prudemment à reculons, fermant la porte avec un dernier "bonsoir".

Il n'était pas habitué à cette situation. Un groupe d'êtres hors du commun avaient élu domicile chez lui et pour le célibataire indépendant qu'il était,cela revenait purement à et simplement à vivre au sein d'une colonie de vacances. Il détestait les colonies de vacances, surtout quand celles ci incluaient des sorciers ou ce qui s'en approchait.

Quand il revint dans le salon, une sérieuse dispute avait éclaté: Clint avait allumé la chaine hi-fi, déclenchant ce que Loki qualifia "d'abominable vacarme", ce qui avait poussé le dieu de la malice à faire imploser l'objet de la discorde sans autre forme de procès. Outré par cette attaque injustifiée contre la musique d'Eric Clapton, Clint avait hurlé les grands dieux, menaçant son adversaire de le jeter par la fenêtre. Quelques hurlements et un Thor plus tard, le calme semblait revenu si l'on faisait abstraction du chuintement des exctinteurs manoeuvrés par Jarvis. Tony contempla l'étendue des dégâts avant d'aviser le visage de Loki qui semblait chanter:

_"Non, rien de rien. Non, je ne regrette rien."_

"Bienvenue en enfer" pensa Tony avec un soupir.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry, ce chapitre est honteusement court, mais je me devais de poster queque chose, je me consumais de honte._

_Mais j'ai une excuse toute trouvée pour mon manque de présence ces temps çi: concours à Paris! Eh oui messieurs dames, j'ai été traverser la capitale, sac au dos, dans le métro pour tenter d'intégrer une école où les gens ont la bonté de te payer 1400 euros par mois en cas de succès et de te fournir tous les bouquins dont tu pourrais rêver._

_Et...j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire entre temps. Shame-on-me._

_Mais me voilà! Du coup je poste une partie de ce qui aurait du faire partie d'un seul et même chapitre, mais c'est vraiment pour faire acte de présence!_

_Je suis vivante et je n'abandonne rien!_

Ce fut l'éclat du soleil qui réveilla Sigyn. Encore à moitié plongée dans les limbes du sommeil, elle s'étira lentement et contempla la lumière rosée qui faisait scintiller le verre des immeubles. Elle passa une main fine dans ses boucles, qui avaient pris des allures de fils d'argent, avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la baie vitrée qui donnait sur sa petite terrasse. Le froid titilla ses pieds nus et sa peau, exposée au vent de l'aube par le tissus léger de sa robe. Un courant d'air fit virevolter sa chevelure et elle ferma les yeux pour sentir les rayons du soleil sur son visage. L'aurore était son moment préféré de la journée. Elle était une renaissance, la promesse que tout était possible. Avec un sourire, elle rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre et laissa la fenêtre ouverte, permettant à la brise de venir jouer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis, elle s'enmitoufla dans un drap fin qui recouvrait le lit avant de sortir.

Les couloirs de la Tour Stark étaient silencieux et elle retrouva aisément le chemin du salon. Il était vide lui aussi et incroyablement lumineux. Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, appréciant la douceur de l'épais tapis et jeta un regard aux alentours. Avait-elle le droit de disposer de la cuisine? Y avait-il quoi que ce soit de comestible dans les environs? Elle se souvint alors des recommandations de Tony.

-Jarvis? Chuchota-t-elle.

-_Bonjour Madame. Avez vous bien dormi?_ Répondit la voix de l'intelligence artificielle.

Sigyn tenta sans succès de localiser la source de la voix et finit par sourire.

-Oui, merci. Puis-je me servir de la cuisine?

-_Madame, je crains fort que non, accepter de vous laisser cuisiner vous même serait indélicat de ma part. Monsieur Stark m'a programmé pour ne jamais laisser les invités s'embarasser de telles tâches, surtout si ces invités sont d'aussi charmantes femmes que vous._

Sigyn haussa un sourcil amusé. Le robot ressemblait au maître, on sentait la patte de Tony Stark.

-_Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir?_ Demanda Jarvis.

-Du thé?

-J_e peux vous en proposer plusieurs sortes: thé blanc, thé noir, thé de Russie, thé de Noël, thé à la cannelle, thé à la menthe, thé aux fruits rouges, thé exotique, thé Tchaï..._

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent et elle s'exclama:

-Menthe! Menthe!

-_Très bien Madame. Je vous informe que j'ai pris la liberté de commander des pancakes au Starbucks du bas de la rue. Ils seront livrés dans environ cinq minutes._

-Merci, Jarvis. Vous êtes une merveille de technologie.

-_Madame me flatte_, fit la voix du programme alors qu'une tasse brûlante sortait d'un compartiment dissimulé dans le mur de la cuisine à l'américaine.

Sigyn la prit avec un sourire et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, le regard pensif, avant de remarquer le plateau d'échecs posé sur la table basse, sûrement à titre décoratif au vu de l'organisation du jeu: en effet nul joueur sain d'esprit n'aurait disposé ses pions ainsi. Toujours enveloppée dans son drap, la tasse à la main, la jeune femme se rapprocha de la table et d'un geste des doigts, envoya une petit courant d'air déplacer les pièces. Celles ci se mirent en ordre et Sigyn commença une partie. Elle avait l'habitude de jouer seule car rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient lui tenir la dragée haute en matière d'échecs. Force était d'avouer qu'elle avait eu le temps de s'entraîner. Absorbée par sa stratégie, elle laissa son esprit se scinder en deux, jouant à la fois les noirs et les blancs. Elle commençait juste à se compliquer elle même la tâche lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Elle s'interrompit et leva les yeux avant de déglutir. Loki venait d'entrer. Vêtu d'un costume simple mais bien coupé, les cheveux coiffés en arrière, il semblait parti pour un congrès de l'ONU ou un quelconque évènement mondain et Sigyn avisa son propre drap avec une pointe de honte. Elle hôcha la tête et Loki répondit à son salut silencieux avec politesse. La jeune femme remarqua que Jarvis demeurait muet. Une intelligence artificielle pouvait-elle avoir quelqu'un en grippe? Le dieu traversa la cuisine d'un pas sûr et ouvrit le réfrigirateur, en sortant une bouteille de jus d'orange dont il se servit un verre. Ses gestes étaient précis et mesurés, royaux. Sigyn vit ses yeux vert d'eau glisser sur le salon et s'immobiliser sur le jeu d'échecs. Loki reposa son verre et lentement, contourna le bar. Elle pouvait presque voir ses neurones fonctionner alors qu'il analysait les différentes combinaisons possibles de la partie. La jeune femme avait eu accès à un ordinateur la veille, elle avait lu son dossier. Elle avait lu tous les dossiers concernant chacun des membres de sa nouvelle équipe et si l'on en croyait les rapports psychologiques du SHIELD, Loki était un homme _"d'une intelligence exceptionnelle confinant au génie, mais porté à la mégalomanie et à la violence"_. Il était aussi question d'une _"grande instabilité affective et peut être mentale". _Un tableau noir que le désastre de l'attaque Chitauri ne faisait rien pour éclaircir. Sigyn maintenait cependant son point de vue sur la question: ce qui s'était produit avait été, en dehors de toute considération morale, la chose la plus impressionante qu'elle avait jamais vu. Qu'un être eut pu monter un tel plan et le mettre en application lui paraissait ahurissant. L'homme vint s'asseoir le canapé et avec un sourire en coin lui dit:

-Vous perdez.

-Non, je gagne, répondit fièrement Sigyn en désignant les points blancs.

Loki tendit une longue main pale vers l'échiquier et déplaca un fou noir. Sigyn but une gorgée de son thé avec un sourire.

-C'est un défi?

-Tout au plus une proposition.

-Alors, allons y.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hawkeye n'avait jamais été un grand admirateur des jeux de stratégie et rester devant un plateau pendant des heures lui paraissait aussi tentant que de compter ses cheveux. Il eut pourtant le souffle coupé quand il arriva d'un pas vif dans le salon. Ouvrant la porte, il s'apprêttait à lancer un salut général quand Tony, les cheveux en bataille et une tasse à la main, se tourna vers lui avec de grands gestes désordonnés.

-Chut! Shh!

-Quoi?

-Tss!

Clint ouvrit la bouche, mais Tony pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui avec cette grimace insupportable à laquelle Barton pensait pouvoir échapper au moins cette fois alors que même Bruce agitait son magazine vers lui pour lui intimer de se taire. Furieux, Clint se tourna vers Natasha, suivit son regard et comprit la raison de ce silence quasi-religieux.

-Nom de...

Ce n'était pas des échecs. C'était bien plus que cela. Loki et Sigyn étaient assis en tailleurs à chaque bout du salon et entre eux flottait un échiquier de lumière verte répartit sur 3 niveaux qui devait bien comporter le double du nombre habituel de pièces. Celles çi étaient lumineuses et avaient la forme de petits guerriers. Si deux d'entre elles rentraient en contact, elle luttaient un moment et le vaincu s'évaporait en un jet de flammes émeraudes. Clint observa les deux adversaires. Chacun avait les yeux rivés sur le plateau à trois étages et les mouvements de leurs mains faisaient voler les pièces par magie. Tony et Bruce, qui étaient de loin les cerveaux les plus brillants de l'équipe, semblaient absolument captivés par la stratégie de la partie et les autres se contentaient d'admirer l'échiquier géant avec de grands yeux héberlués. Sigyn parut pensive et déplaca sa reine d'un niveau. Loki eut une ombre de rictus et soudain, un cavalier s'avança, chargeant la reine qui dégaina une flamberge avant de se battre vaillament. Malheureusement, elle ne put lutter contre le cavalier noir qui d'un habile coup d'épée, la transforma en pluie d'étincelles. Sigyn tenta de protéger son roi mais il était trop tard. La reine de Loki, une femme entourée de corbeaux plus vrais que nature, s'approcha du roi et le recouvrit de sa cape, l'absorbant tout entier et sonnant la fin de la partie. L'échiquier scintilla un instant puis disparut doucement, laissant derrière lui des lueurs vert émeraude. Tony, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps s'écria:

-Une autre! Une autre!

Loki lui jeta un regard à mi chemin entre la lassitude et l'agacement et se leva, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Sigyn quant à elle, demeura assise, le regard dans le vague à se demander où sa stratégie avait bien pu pécher. Jamais elle n'avait été battue aux échecs, et elle hésitait entre se renfrogner pour la journée et admettre que Loki était définitivement un homme hors du commun. Le dieu vint à sa rencontre et lui offrit sa main pour se relever, aide que Sigyn accepta.

-Ce fut agréable. Une autre partie d'ici peu?

Sigyn bondit sur l'occasion. Elle détestait rester sur une défaite.

-J'en serais ravie.

Loki hocha la tête alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres toujours été sensible à l'intellect, Il pouvait sentir en Sigyn une intelligence à la mesure de la sienne et si l'on en croyait les babillages incessants de Stark, elle était versée dans l'art de la magie, élémentale qui plus est. Ce domaine des arts occultes était relativement inconnu de Loki et cela titilla son intérêt. Il aurait aimé voir cette magie de ses propres yeux, l'étudier. Peut-être Sigyn se révèlerait-elle être d'une compagnie plus stimulante que les Avengers. D'une manière générale, le seul membre de l'équipe qui parvenait à capturer son attention plus de cinq secondes était Thor.

Thor... Ils avaient parlé depuis leur couronnement, parfois pendant de longues heures, et Loki commençait tout juste à lêcher ses plaies pour en permettre la cicatrisation. Quand son frère lui avait demandé la raison de ses actes, Loki n'avait pas maché ses mots mais le dieu de la foudre avait encaissé chaque reproche en silence. Il avait écouté pour la première fois et percer l'abcès d'années de non-dits avait donné à Loki l'impression d'être balayé par une lame de fond: C'était douloureux, mais remonter à la surface après cela était la chose la plus incroyable du monde. Il ne pouvait effacer ce qui s'était produit, ce que la douleur l'avait poussé à accomplir mais Thor lui avait juré que quoi qu'il se produise, que quelles que soient les épreuves à venir, ils les affronteraient ensemble. Pas comme avant, mais mieux qu'avant, comme les rois glorieux qu'ils étaient _tous deux_ destinés à être. Le cri de détresse de Loki avait été violent, perçant, il avait provoqué la mort de dizaines de personnes, mais Thor avait tendu l'oreille et il l'avait entendu. Il avait tiré son petit frère hors de l'eau lorsqu'il s'était lui même laissé sombrer et désormais, les deux affrontaient ensemble les embruns.

"_Tu auras toujours ta place dans notre coeur. Tu es mon frère, tu es le Roi d'Asgard, ne l'oublies plus jamais. Et si un jour tu sombrais mon frère, je serai là, même si tu ne veux pas de moi... Surtout si tu ne veux pas de moi. Père aurais été fier de toi"_

Loki n'avait jamais désiré quoi que ce soit d'autre que ces mots. Le trône d'Asgard, la conquête de Midgard, tout cela n'avait jamais eu d'autre but que de combler le gouffre béant qui s'était creusé dans son coeur au fil des ans et dont la cause avait été le sentiment qu'il n'était juste _pas assez bon. _Que Thor était le fils prodige, géant destiné à l'écraser de sa gloire et de sa prestance. Loki n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'être né pour la gloire. Tout au plus pour épauler son aîné avec les maigres capacités dont il disposait. Mais les évènements de ces derniers mois lui avaient apporté deux certitudes: il avait la puissance suffisante pour faire s'écrouler des empires, et il était aimé. Inconditionellement. Ces deux certitudes lui donnaient plus de force de jour en jour et l'aidaient à redresser la tête. S'il ne pouvait changer le passé, il pouvait désormais lutter pour l'avenir, et Asgard était désormais sous sa protection. La menace qui pesait sur son peuple était sa responsabilité et il devrait prouver à l'univers qu'il était plus qu'un fils de Jotün rendu fou par la jalousie et la rancoeur. Il était le fils d'Odin, père de tous les dieux et en tant que tel, il se battrai comme un roi. C'était la chance que lui avait offerte son père en acceptant de lui rendre ses pouvoirs avant de mourir. Il lui avait redonné sa dignité et avait tendu vers Loki la dernière opportunité qu'il pouvait lui présenter: celle d'être digne de son rang. Cette pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il s'apprêttait à prendre congé des Avengers. Mais la voix de Stark l'interpella soudain et le sourire de Loki s'estompa, remplacé par une expression ennuyée savamment travaillée: la plupart des Avengers le laissaient indifférent mais _Stark_ avait un talent indéniable pour lui tapper sur les nerfs. Chaque échange avec lui prenait des airs de croisade oratoire et Loki ne se sentait pas d'humeur à essuyer les petites plaisanteries du millionaire.

-Quoi? Demanda le dieu.

-Puisque je te tiens, j'ai une petite proposition pour toi.

-Non.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit!

-Je crains qu'aucune proposition de ta part ne puisse provoquer le moindre intérêt chez moi, Stark.

-Ouah, on est encore d'une humeur radieuse. Détends toi, sérieux, tu me fais peur, un de ces jours tu va attrapper un ulcère.

Tony vit les yeux de Loki se rétrécir dangereusement et il attaqua le vif du sujet avant qu'il ne prenne à leur ancien ennemi l'envie de le jeter -de nouveau- par la fenêtre.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais une sacré flèche. Le genre brillant, qui apprends vite, enfin c'est ce qu'en dit Thor. Et en plus de ça, tu fais des choses avec tes mains...

Le visage de Loki prit un air indigné et Natasha s'empressa de détourner le sien pour cacher son sourire.

-De la magie! S'empressa de préciser Tony en se maudissant pour son manque de tact, les effets pyrotechniques et le grand bazar!

-Quel est l'intérêt de cette conversation exactement?

Tony soupira:

-Voilà le deal: je te propose de te montrer un peu de cette science qui t'intrigues tant. Les bases, et plus si affinités.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir confié à Stark sa curiosité pour les sciences midgardiennes, mais Barton avait du s'en rendre compte durant le court laps de temps où il avait été sous son emprise et en informer ses comparses. Loki devait bien avouer que cette proposition n'était pas sans mettre sa volonté à l'épreuve, mais il se doutait qu'une offre aussi...généreuse, devait comporter une contrepartie des plus déplaisantes.

-Et en échange? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Un petit aperçu de ta magie. Juste de quoi l'étu...

-Non! Coupa Loki.

Cette fois sa voixcontenait une note outrée. Comment cet abominable nabot avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il accepterait? Il n'était ni un artefact ni une machine froide que l'on pouvait démonter au gré de ses envies pour en percer les secrets.

-Je ne suis pas un _cobaye_ Stark!

-Ok, ok! S'exclama Tony en levant les mains devant lui, c'était une proposition en tout bien tout honneur, pas la peine de déclencher l'apocalypse! Mais si j'en savais un peu plus sur tes tours de manche, ça me permettrait peut être d'y voir un peu plus clair dans les attaques de nos ennemis!

L'expression "tours de manche" fut la goutte de trop.

-_NON!_ S'écria Loki avant de sortir de la pièce comme un ouragan, claquant la porte derrière lui.

-...pas de problème.

Avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, Tony se tourna vers Sigyn mais cette dernière leva un long doigt en face de son nez.

-N'y-pensez-même-pas.

Et la jeune femme le contourna avant de quitter à son tour le salon. Tony leva les mains avec incompréhension avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons.

-Arrêttez moi si je me trompe, mais je n'ai tout de même pas proposé de les violer!

ooooooooooooooooooo

Quand le soir vint, seul Tony était demeuré dans le salon. Il avait programmé Jarvis pour que ce dernier cherche sur toutes les caméras, réseaux et ordinateurs possibles la moindre trace des Olympiens. L'intelligence artificielle faisait de son mieux mais leurs ennemis restaient désesperement calmes. Calmes...comme avant une tempête. C'était ce qui inquiétait les Avengers. Si les enfants de Zeus étaient à moitié aussi dangereux que ce que prétendaient Thor et Loki, leur silence ne pouvait être que celui qui précède une sanglante bataille. Bruce, un café à la main, vint se poster près de Tony et demanda:

-Toujours rien?

-Faut croire que non. Ces types sont fuyants comme la brume. Remarque, ils ont peut être renoncés, vu la trouille que tu leur a collé.

Bruce eut un sourire crispé. Tony avait beau tenter de dédramatiser sa situation par des plaisanteries plus ou moins bien choisies, rien ne pouvait effacer des années de souffrance et de destruction.

-Si Loki n'était pas une telle tête de bourrique, j'aurais peut-être pu analyser sa magie et tenter de comparer les résultats des analyses avec les flux présents en ville pour tracer des parallèles...

Bruce posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Tony.

-Mais Loki est ce qu'il est et à moins de le sédater jusqu'aux yeux avant de le sangler à une table d'opération, jamais il ne te laissera t'approcher de lui et encore moins le déshabiller dans un labo sombre pour faire tes analyses.

-Dit comme ça, l'image est affreuse. Mais les sédatifs, bravo, belle idée, je note!

-Oh, seigneur...soupira Bruce avec un sourire..

-Quoi? Avec une bonne carabine! Du genre de celles concues pour les éléphants ou les caribous! Leurs cornes sont les mêmes non? ça devrait fonctionner!

Cette fois, Bruce laissa libre court à son hilarité et les deux amis partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Ce fut à ce moment que Jarvis intervint.

-_Monsieur, je les tiens!_

Tony bondit sur ses pieds et observa les images retransmises en direct par Jarvis depuis les caméras de surveillance de la ville.

-Les petits enfoirés...

-Le museum d'Histoire naturelle? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fichent là?

-Appelle les autres! S'exclama Tony en lançant une recherche sur le net. Aussitôt, une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec un bruit léger et le millionaire lâcha:

-Oh, oh.

_Pendant une semaine, Le muséum d'Histoire naturelle de New York et son département d'anthropologie sont fiers de vous présenter:_

_"Trésors du monde héllénistique"_

_Des centaines de vestiges venus de Grèce et du bassin Méditerranéen. Venez observer des statues, reliques et documents à couper le souffle._

_Ce soir, 21: 30: discours du professeur Giles, archiviste paléographe et archéologue, membre de l'Université de Cambridge, lors de la soirée d'ouverture de l'exposition._

_Une invitation vous sera demandée à l'entrée._

-Je ne sens pas ce coup. Dans le genre pas du tout.

-Tout le monde est prévenu.

-Parfait. Met toi sur ton 31, Brucie, on sort.


	8. Chapter 8

_Je ne dirai qu'une chose:** Merci. **Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont ajoutée à leurs alertes ou leurs favoris, et cela me touche vraiment de savoir que ce que j'écris plait à des gens!_

_**Thank you so much! Muchas Gracias! (maracas)**_

_Je lis tous les commentaires ils me font très plaisir, donc n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser. Les commentaires, c'est de l'amour! Hum. Daccords, je sors._

_Et puisqu'on y est **petit sondage**: je serai très intéressée de savoir qui est votre Olympien préféré et pourquoi! J'ai du tous leur inventer une personalité et je serai curieuse de savoir qui a la préférence du public (eh oui, pour Arès tappez 1, pour Athena tappez 2 etc)_

_See you later little gangsters!_

oooooooo

-Ha ha! Hermès! Hermès! Viens par ici!

Arès partit dans un grand rire qui laissa perplexe ses proches voisins. Le dieu de la guerre, hilare, contemplait une statuette représentant son jeune frère et tentait de retrouver son calme sans y parvenir.

-Ce n'est même pas ressemblant, marmonna Hermès en rajustant sa cravate.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn et désigna une poterie par dessus l'épaule d'Arès.

-Je crois que tu es sur celle là! Allons voir ta sublime grandeur si tu le permet!

Il s'approcha.

-Oh, ils ne t'ont pas loupé non plus. Je crois cependant que cette partie de ton anatomie est largement surrévaluée...

Arès singea son frère avec un grognement et lui envoya un coup dans les côtes.

-Peut-être bien, mais mon score total est actuellement de 33. Le tien n'est que de 25.

Depuis leur arrivée sur Midgard, les frères s'amusaient à compter les numéros récoltés au fil de leurs sorties et Arès, avec son charme viril, ses longs cheveux blonds et sa silhouette tout à fait appréciable, menait son cadet qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas rivaliser au niveau de la musculature. Hermès balaya la pique d'Arès d'un geste de la main et roula subitement des yeux.

-Attention mon frère, voilà la reine des harpies.

Eris fendait la foule de sa démarche chaloupée et il n'y avait pas un homme, pas une femme, qui ne se retournât sur son passage. Ses cheveux blancs formaient comme une traîne de lumière qui ondoyait à chacun de ses pas et sa robe de dentelle laissait apparaître assez de peau pour plonger en transe nimporte quel midgardien. Ses yeux gris se plissèrent alors qu'elle rejoignait ses comparses et elle leur siffla:

-Cessez de jouer. Nous ne sommes pas venus nous divertir.

-Comment l'oublier? Ironisa Hermès en sirotant sa coupe de champagne.

-Où sont Athena et Artémis?

-Elles cherchent ce que nous sommes venus récupérer, contrairement à vous! Mettez vous à l'ouvrge et restez discrets.

-Dis celle dont le décolleté est assez profond pour y loger Charybde et Sylla.

Eris foudroya Hermès du regard et ouvrit la bouche mais Athena et Artémis les rejoinrent avant que la situation ne puisse s'envenimer davantage. La première avait choisit de porter du rouge, sa couleur favorite ,alors que la seconde avait revêtu une robe verte en hommage à la couleur de ces forêts qu'elle aimait tant. Artémis semblait mal à l'aise sur ses talons et alla promptement se saisir du bras d'Arès pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre. Le dieu de la guerre lui rit au nez et fit mine de la pousser, ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit par un coup dans le ventre. Ces deux là étaient comme les doigts de la main. Eris roula des yeux et ordonna:

-Demeurez en alerte. Il serait étonnant que rien ne se mette en travers de notre route...

Arès hocha la tête et repartit avec Artémis toujours cramponnée à son bras. Athena quant à elle demeura avec le reste du groupe avant de jeter un regard aux alentours, perçant la foule, analysant chaque visage, chaque expression. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Et elle n'avait pas tort car au même moment, les Avengers venaient de se mettre en mouvement. Tony -à son grand damn- avait du rester en retrait, sa notoriété ne lui permettant pas de mettre les pieds dans l'exposition sans être aussitôt assaillit par des journalistes, ce qui aurait inévitablement alerté leurs ennemis. Thor et Captain America, les coqueluches de ces dames, avaient également du demeurer à l'extérieur en compagnie de Barton qui n'appréciait que très moyennement les lieux remplis de monde. L'équipe avait donc envoyé en émissaires les membres restants du groupe à savoir: Bruce, Natasha, Loki et Sigyn.

Bruce rajusta l'écouteur qu'il portait dans le creux de l'oreille avant de laisser Natasha prendre son bras. Ils avaient revêtus de coûteux habits de soirée et le scientifique comprenait mieux que jamais pourquoi Barton détestait partager sa coéquipière. Natasha était splendide dans sa robe Roberto Cavalli dont la coupe dévoilait sa fabuleuse chute de reins. Elle marchait avec grâce de l'air de celle qui sait où elle va et Bruce décida de profiter de cet instant avant que la tournure des évènements ne le force à ruiner son costume Armani pour finir en short et vert de rage. Après tout...ils faisaient un bien joli couple.

Mais cela était encore sans commune mesure avec celui que formaient Sigyn et Loki. Ils semblaient être la source et la cible de toute lumière et il n'y avait sûrement aucun homme ni aucune femme dans l'assistance qui ne soit devenu blême de jalousie en les voyant entrer. Loki n'avait jamais été le dernier quand il sagissait d'élégance et il avait revêtu un costume sur mesure d'un noir parfait, que venait éclairer une cravate vert émeraude. Il avait laissé Sigyn prendre son bras et la jeune femme semblait acceuillir avec beaucoup de gêne les regards qui la fixaient. Pepper avait accepté de prêter à la jeune femme une de ses nombreuses robes et avait finit par en dénicher une sublime, jamais portée car un soupçon trop petite. Pour Sigyn cependant, elle était parfaite. Composée de voiles et des tissus vaporeux, taillée comme une tunique de vestale, la robe avait une teinte bleu pâle rappellant celle des aigues marines et elle flottait autour du corps de Sigyn comme une brûme envoutante. Les cheveux de la jeune femme avaient été rassemblés en un chignon lâche duquel tombaient quelques boucles légères couleur d'or blanc. Pepper l'avait aussi gracieusement laissé emprunter ses boucles d'oreilles en diamant et c'était désormais une princesse, ou une reine, qui foulait le sol de la salle d'exposition. Loki baissa les yeux sur sa compagne et souffla:

-Mes compliments, vous êtes splendide.

Sigyn sembla subitement se rendre compte de sa présence et balbutia:

-Hein? Oh! Merci...

Elle le vit sourire et ajouta:

-Vous êtes très bien aussi. Très séduisant.

Il haussa un sourcil et Sigyn sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

-Je veux dire, pour les autres. Pas pour moi. Enfin si, pour moi aussi, mais...

Elle soupira et laissa ses épaules retomber avec dépit.

-Pourriez vous oublier que j'ai ouvert la bouche s'il vous paît?

-Je vais vous faire cette grâce.

Elle le laissa la guider à travers les salles. Loki semblait parfaitement à son aise dans le décor mondain et personne ne paraissait reconnaître son visage. Il faut dire que la plupart des New-Yorkais se souvenaient des Chitauri, pas de celui qui les avait fait venir. Loki avait été le monstre de l'ombre, celui qui avait orchestré le désastre du haut de la Tour Stark. Peu savaient à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler et nul ne lui prêtait des traits aussi charmants que ceux de l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans le musée.

Eris flaira une perturbation de l'air à la seconde même où Loki entra dans les lieux. Elle pouvait sentir la magie du roi d'Asgard palpiter quelque part aux alentours, elle envoyait des frissons le long de son échine. Elle sourit. Quand elle le tuerait, elle l'embrasserait doucement, lentement et sentirait la vie s'échapper de son corps. Elle gouterait à sa magie et la drainerait hors de son corps comme un vampire. Oh, comme elle avait envie de lui à ce moment. La puissance la fascinait. La mort aussi. Tuer Loki lui permettrait d'avoir le goût des deux sur les lèvres.

-Ils sont ici.

-Les asgardiens? Demanda Athena.

-Le plus jeune du moins. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas venu seul.

Hermès ferma les yeux pendant un instant avant de murmurer:

-Arès à trouvé l'Oeil de Méduse.

-Parfait. Où est-il?

-Dans la salle centrale.

-Alors au travail.

Au même moment, les convives commençaient à se regrouper dans la dite salle centrale dans l'attente du discours du professeur Giles. C'était un homme grand et maigre au visage avenant et à la moustache bien dessinée. Il portait de grandes lunettes et un costume de Tweed. Alors qu'il montait sur la scène et remerciait les personnes présentes d'être venues, Bruce scanna la salle du regard mais il était ardu de repérer qui que ce soit tant la foule était compacte. C'est alors qu'il entendit pouffer sur sa droite. Tournant les yeux vers la source du bruit, il pressa doucement le bras de Natasha qui suivit son regard. Un peu sur la droite, Arès et Artémis plaisantaient à voix basse et le dieu murmurait à l'oreille de sa soeur, qui lui donnait de petits coups dans les cotes sans parvenir à s'arrêtter de rire. Ils virent Arès se redresser, visiblement très fier de lui, et passer une main dans ses cheveux pâles avant de chercher quelqu'un du regard à travers la pièce.

-On en a deux, dit Bruce à voix basse.

_-Vous voyiez les autres? _Demanda Steve par le communicateur.

-Négatif, répondit Natasha.

-_Je suis sur l'immeuble voisin_, fit la voix de Barton sur le canal, _je vous ai en visuel. Si ça bouge, je les épingle._

-Une seconde, fit Natasha, je crois que je tiens le reste de la bande.

Et en effet, elle venait de repérer Eris et ses complices. Ils avaient cerné une vitrine dans laquelle reposait ce qui semblait être un bracelet en or, au centre duquel brillait une pierre d'une étonnante pureté. Sa teinte oscillait entre celle du grenat et de l'améthyste et elle paraissait scintiller d'elle même. Eris passa un doigt sur la vitre et à l'autre bout de la salle, Arès hocha la tête.

-Ils vont bouger, prévint Bruce, Loki où êtes-vous?

-_Je les vois_, répondit la voix du dieu, nous sommes prêts.

-On prends en charge le baraqué et sa soeur, fit Natasha.

-_Parfait. Sigyn et moi nous occuperons d'Eris._

-_Restez en position ,_dit Steve,_ Ne provoquez aucun mouvement de panique avant qu'ils fassent le premier geste. Une action anticipée pourrait nous coûter l'effet de surprise. _

Loki regarda Sigyn et rediriga son attention vers Eris...avant de constater que celle ci le fixait droit dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Loki se sentit blêmir et lâcha:

-Je crains que nous ne devions nous en passer.

La suite se passa très vite. Eris projeta une déflagration sur Loki et le dieu agita les mains, provoquant l'apparition d'un bouclier de lumière verte. Des hurlements perçants traversèrent la salle tandis que les convives fuyaient la bataille. Arès et Artémis changèrent d'apparence, recouvrant leurs habits d'Olympiens et esquissèrent un geste, juste avant qu'une balle tirée par Natasha ne les fasse brutalement reculer. Artémis plissa les yeux et avisa Natasha.

-Je m'occupe de la femelle...grinça la déesse, réduis l'autre en charpie.

-Avec grand plaisir.

Arès sortit de nulle part une épée de belle taille et s'avança vers Bruce, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres. Mais le scientifique soupira avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil triste à son costume. La seconde d'après, Hulk toisait Arès en rugissant. Le dieu recula et s'exclama:

-Par tous les satyres d'Arcadie! Revoilà l'immonde bête! Artémis! Je vais avoir besoin d'aide!

Il se tourna vers sa soeur, désormais aux prises avec Natasha. Les deux femmes échangeaient des coups d'une rare violence et seul un malade mental se serait risqué à les classer dans la catégorie du "sexe faible". Arès leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna:

-Ou peut-être vais-je simplement m'en charger moi même.

Puis, avec un rictus, il se tourna vers Hulk et le défia:

-Viens si tu l'oses.

Eris de son côté projetait des jets d'énergie en rafale mais Loki, souple comme une liane, esquivait chaque attaque. Il répliqua en formant des cobras de lumière, qui fondirent sur Eris avec vivacité, mais cette dernière envoya deux reptiles de sa propre magie percuter les serpents de Loki. Alors que la déesse du chaos affrontait son double nordique, Hermès avait brisé du coude la vitrine contenant le bracelet et s'en était emparé. Les ailes d'or réapparurent à ses chevilles et il s'apprêtta à prendre son envol, mais Sigyn le devança. Sautant par dessus Eris et Loki, elle effectua une vrille gracieuse et déclencha un souffle de vent qui tel une onde de choc, envoya Hermès culbuter dans le décor. Le jeune dieu percuta deux ou trois vitrine et finit sa course contre le mur alors qu'Athena faisait face à Sigyn. Elle fit apparaître sa lance et se mit en garde. Sigyn la jaugea du regard et se jeta en avant, lançant coups de pieds et de poings vers son ennemie. A chaque mouvement, d'énormes gerbes de flammes filaient en direction d'Athena. Cette dernière se protegea de son bouclier et attrappa le poignet de Sigyn lorsque celle çi fut dans sa zone d'action. Mais l'autre femme tourna sur elle même et frappa le sol du pied. Aussitôt un python rocheux perça le dallage de la salle et frappa Athena, la projetant vers le plafond.

-Où est Hermès? S'exclama Sigyn.

La voix de Barton dans le communicateur l'informa que personne n'avait quitté le bâtiment par la voie des airs. La jeune femme regarda aux alentours. Elle avait sur le visage une expression angoissée, une angoisse qui n'était pas seulement liée au combat en cours. Ils avaient volé l'oeil de Méduse. Elle seule savait ce que cela signifiait et rien n'aurait pu être pire. Elle repéra soudain le jeune homme qui se frayait un chemin à travers la foule.

-Restez en alerte dehors! Cria-t-elle, je me charge d'Hermès!

Au même moment, un rugissement effrayant suivit d'un choc indiqua que Hulk venait de traverser un mur, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître. Arès avait toujours eu plus d'une corde à son arc. Sigyn jeta un regard en arrière. Loki et Eris étaient toujours aux prises et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que le Roi d'Asgard avait de la puissance à revendre. Son sceptre d'argent tournoyait entre ses doigts, créant des volutes de lumières qui dansaient autour d'Eris comme autant de fouets meurtriers. Loki leva la main et l'air s'emplit de crépitement tandis qu'il tentait d'emprisonner la déesse dans une cage de magie. Mais cette dernière joignit les mains et la magie de Loki heurta un mur d'énergie. Elle courut vers le dieu et ses doigts se nimbèrent d'une lueur de mauvaise augure, alors qu'elle tentait de le saisir à la gorge. Mais l'homme évita son coup, envoya son genoux percuter son ventre et sans attendre, l'attrappa par les cheveux avant de la jeter contre une vitrine.

-Plus si gentleman que ça...souffla Sigyn avant de se détourner.

Loki pouvait battre Eris, mais quelqu'un devait s'occuper d'Hermès et vite. Sigyn emprunta un escalier et courut à travers les salles remplies de squelettes et d'animaux empaillés. Les pas légers d'Hermès étaient un peu devant mais l'air apportait à la jeune femme la certitude qu'elle était sur la bonne piste. Elle entendit soudain un bruit de verre brisé et constata qu'une fenêtre avait été forcée. Il était allé sur le toit.

-On a un problème! Hermès est sortit du musée! S'il s'envole nous ne le rattrapperons pas!

-_Je suis sur le coup_, fit Hawkeye.

-_Décollage immédiat!_ Renchérit Tony.

Sigyn monta sur le rebords de la fenêtre et d'un bond se propulsa dans les airs avant de réatterir sans une blessure sur le toit voisin. Hermès, qui s'était retourné, s'arrêtta de courir. Il lui sourit. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel s'était couvert et les nuages menaçaient New-York. L'orage appprochait.

-Eh bien, en voilà un étrange pouvoir! De la magie élémentale. Ce n'est pas courant...et vous êtes?

-Hermès...posez l'Oeil de Méduse et rendez vous. Les Avengers sont tout autour du bâtiment. Ils vous abbatront si vous tentez de fuir. Je préfererais que le sang ne coule pas ce soir.

Sigyn tentait de gagner du temps. Si Tony Stark et Steve Rogers arrivaient bientôt, ils pourraient prendre l'avantage sur Hermès et le mettre hors jeu. Le jeune homme fit la moue et lança le bracelet en l'air avant de le rattrapper d'un geste adroit.

-Ainsi donc, vous savez ce qu'est l'Oeil de Méduse...et comment cela se fait il?

-J'ai mes sources, répondit Sigyn d'une voix neutre.

-Oh...eh bien au risque de vous décevoir, je ne vais rien rendre du tout. Ma famille et moi tenons à ce joli machin, il sert nos plans car voyiez vous, d'ici quelques temps, ce monde sera à nous, comme beaucoup d'autres. Et ceci...

Il lança la relique de nouveau.

-...Va nous mener droit au sommet de la pyramide.

Sigyn tenta de le raisonner.

-Si Zeus parvient à atteindre ce monde, des gens mourront. Beaucoup de gens.

-Pour ce que j'en ai à faire...les gens meurent, c'est leur truc, une sorte de mode. Je ne vais pas me mettre en travers.

Sigyn regarda Hermès avec horreur. Le jeune dieu n'avait pas la moindre empathie pour les habitants de ce monde. Elle sut alors qu'il faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour l'arrêtter. Elle se mit en position de combat.

-Moi si.

-Que de beaux sentiments! Qui eut cru que les Midgardiens pouvaient montrer tant de noblesse!

Sigyn ne répondit pas mais envoya sur Hermès de puissants jets d'air. Ce dernier sauta du toit et s'éleva rapidement, porté par ses ailes. Il éclata de rire.

-Il va falloir un peu plus que ça ma jolie!

-Alors comme ça tu me trompe maintenant? Goujat! Fit la voix de Tony dans son dos.

Hermès se retourna juste à temps pour voir le poing de Stark lui arriver sur le visage. Tony mit toute sa force dans le coup et poussa un cri de victoire en voyant Hermès tournoyer comme une girouette et s'écraser dans les fourrés en contrebas. Il avait lâché le bracelet et Sigyn sauta à temps du toit, le rattrappant au vol avant d'être elle même saisie par Tony.

-Vous êtes charmante, dit-il alors qu'ils volaient vers le sol.

-Vil flatteur.

Natasha et Barton virent à leur rencontre.

-Tout va bien?

-On a géré la situation, mais l'autre petit con est dans les pommes quelque part par là! Vous feriez mieux d'aller lui mettre le grapin dessus!

-Compris, fit Barton avant de séloigner en courant avec Natasha.

-_Tony, Sigyn! On a besoin de vous ici! Ils sont plus coriaces que prévu! _Cria Steve.

Sigyn sauta des bras de Tony et retourna à l'intérieur du musée. Un trou béant dans le mur indiquait que Hulk et Arès devaient mener la bataille en plein air et le bruit des sirènes au loin confirma cette théorie. Athena et Artémis faisaient face à Thor et Steve avec férocité. Les guerrières ne leur cédaient pas un pouce de terrain, les empêchant de rejoindre Loki, qui déchainait ses pouvoirs contre Eris. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de son ennemi et remarqua que Sigyn tenait en main l'Oeil de Méduse. Folle de rage, son visage prit une expression inhumaine et elle hurla d'une voix stridente et amplifiée par magie:

-La femelle! Elle tient l'Oeil! Ne la laissez pas s'échapper!

Sigyn vit Athena se tourner vers elle et retint son souffle avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir en trombe. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser prendre l'Oeil. Elle ne le _pouvait pas. _Tony lui cria qu'il la couvrait et barra la route à leurs ennemis.

La jeune femme invoqua l'air et son pas se fit léger, aussi filant qu'un souffle. Elle jeta un regard au loin. Les dernières lueurs du jours s'estompaient lentement et les dernières tâches de rouge et d'or se diluaient peu à peu dans un bleu sombre mêlé de nuages. La jeune femme regretta de ne pas être en hiver: la nuit mettrait encore quelques dizaines de minutes à arriver. Jusqu'au moment où la lune brillerait sur le monde, elle ne pourrait se cacher et elle savait ce temps suffisant à ses poursuivants pour la déchirer en pièces.

C'était exactement ce qu'Eris avait en tête lorsqu'elle vit sa proie s'échapper. Avec un cri de rage, elle fit apparaître une brume blanche qui la cacha aux regards et brisa une vitrine dans laquelle elle avait repéré une petite statuette, dont elle s'empara avant de s'échapper. Steve perdit de vue Athena et quand le brouillard se dissipa, les Olympiens avaient prit la fuite.

-Merde! S'écria Tony, où sont-ils passés?

-Ils sont après Sigyn! S'exclama Loki qui apparut dans leur champ de vision.

Son visage avait été amoché par un sérieux coup et sa lèvre inférieure saignait, mais il semblait prêt à en découdre.

-A-t-elle toujours son écouteur? Demanda Steve, je n'arrive pas à la joindre!

-Ne me dites pas qu'on a une magicienne traquée dans la nature! S'exclama Tony avec horreur.

-Stark, silence, ordonna Loki.

Il réfléchit et soudain, frappa son sceptre contre le sol. Une onde de lumière fit vibrer les alentours et quand le dieu rouvrit les yeux, il paraissait contrarié.

-Elle est près du fleuve. Thor, attrappe Rogers et vous Stark, ne vous perdez pas en chemin.

Et sur ce, il s'envola, guidé par son sceptre. Le dieu de la foudre saisit Steve par le col.

-Je ne suis pas sur que... OH MON DIEU!

Malgré la situation, Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Steve cramponné au cou de Thor comme si celui ci eut été un cheval de rodéo particulièrement remuant. Ils filaient dans les airs à la suite de Loki et quand celui çi s'immobilisa près de l'Hudson, ils firent de même avant d'aviser la scène en contrebas. Athena, Artémis et Eris avaient trouvé Sigyn qui dos au fleuve, paraissait acculée. Loki fronca les sourcils. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide et ni Steve, ni Tony ne serait en mesure de la lui apporter.

-Allez chercher la bête et ramenez la ici, dit il, Thor et moi nous chargeons de ces femmes.

-C'est moi ou tu prends tes aises? Demanda Tony, pas question de vous laisser vous jeter dans la bataille seuls!

-Stark, ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre! S'exclama Loki avec force, ne comprenez vous donc rien? _Vous ne faites pas le poids face à elles! _

Ses yeux verts se durcirent et Tony sentit un frisson familier monter le long de son échine. La peur. Il hocha la tête en silence et empoigna Rogers avant de décoller vers le centre ville. Loki inspira profondément et sentit des gouttes s'écraser sur son visage, roulant le long de son front, de ses paupière et s'accrochant à ses cils avant de tomber en contrebas.

-Allons y Thor.

Ils fondirent sur leurs ennemies comme des faucons et Eris eut à peine le temps de protéger ses soeurs par un bouclier de magie. Sigyn vit Thor et Loki se poser près d'elle et croisa le regard du plus jeune des deux frères.

-Est ce que ça va? Demanda Loki.

-Oui! Dieu merci vous êtes là!

-Tout ira bien, dit Loki en pointant son sceptre sur Eris pour la mettre au défi de s'approcher.

-Vous ne combattrez pas seuls, promis Sigyn.

Son regard bleuté se leva vers le ciel et elle perçu la lune dans une trouée de nuages. Sentant ses pouvoirs augmenter, la jeune femme recula et sauta dans l'eau de l'Hudson avant d'en ressortir quelques instants plus tard. Elle était perchée au sommet d'un formidable tourbillon d'eau et le fleuve tout entier commençait à bouger, tournoyant autour de sa maîtresse. Sigyn leva les mains et deux serpents d'eau s'élevèrent dans les airs.

-Reculez! S'écria-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Eris brandit la statuette qu'elle avait dérobée au musée, et la lança par dessus Thor et Loki. L'objet disparut dans l'eau noire et pendant un instant rien ne sembla se passer. Puis, Eris marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et des profondeurs du fleuve jaillit un cri strident. L'eau se mit à bouilloner et brutalement, une chose émergea. Thor poussa un cri en apercevant la créature. Un corps reptilien se tortillait alors que des têtes aussi multiples qu'horribles se tournaient vers Sigyn. La tête centrale, deux fois plus massive que ses soeurs, possedait des écailles d'or et des yeux sans pupille, rouges comme le sang fraîchement versé. Les dents de la créatures faisaient bien la taille d'un avant bras et elles claquaient presque joyeusement en direction de la jeune femme.

-Par toutes les âmes du Helheim...murmura Loki.

Même Athéna et Artémis semblaient pétrifiées par l'apparition monstrueuse.

-J'éspère qu'il vous plaît, dit Eris, nous n'en avons guère plus depuis les dernières grandes guerres.

-Quelle est cette chose? S'exclama Thor alors que l'immonde créature grandissait, dépassant désormais en hauteur la plupart des immeubles environnants.

-Un Hydre.. répondit Loki d'une voix blanche, un Hydre de Lerne...

ooooooooooooooooooo

_Désolée, je ne pouvais pas ne pas coller un hydre quelque part...Eris, vraiment, tu es sans gêne._


	9. Chapter 9

Gnyah. Quelle horreur. J'avais dit des mini-hydres. NON. Un hydre est gentil, calme, affectueux. Les choses sous ma surveillance n'étaient que d'immondes bidules vulgaires, violents et bêtes à manger du foin!

Mais je suis vivante! J'ai survécu!

Ce chapitre est court, je vous demande d'avance de m'en excuser, mais je voulais vous donner la suite pour que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent. J'ai eu des semaines très actives, c'est le cas de le dire, mais j'avais le sentiment que je ne pouvais pas continuer à délayer le moment de poster...

ooooooooooo

Sigyn vit avec horreur le monstre se pencher vers elle. L'oeil de Méduse était toujours dans sa main et elle le serra plus fermement. Sa peur était si intense que cela en devenait douloureux, mais elle n'était pas de ceux qui reculent. Jamais. Depuis sa tendre enfance, on lui avait appris à survivre, à exploiter toutes ses armes pour se faire une place dans un monde qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Dans le passé, elle avait eu assez de culot et de puissance pour grimper les échelons de la société. Elle avait cotoyé des rois, des empereurs, des chefs de guerre, des intellectuels et des hommes comptant parmis les plus brillants esprits de l'humanité. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait et seul le SHIELD avait eu la force nécéssaire pour mettre fin à sa vie de conquêtes et de combats. Elle avait changé durant sa captivité, elle avait appris à rentrer les griffes, mais jamais elle ne s'était résignée à être une victime. Quiconque se frottait à elle prenait un risque incommensurable et il était temps de montrer à ces Olympiens que tout acte avait ses conséquences.

Du haut de son tourbillon d'eau, elle regarda la berge. Thor et Loki barraient le passage à leurs ennemis et elle se dit que seul un travail d'équipe efficace leur permettrait de venir à bout de ce qui se dressait en face d'eux. Elle fixa Eris d'un air de défi et ferma les yeux, laissant la puissance de la lune et de la nuit se déverser en elle comme un torrent furieux. Puis elle leva les mains et d'un geste gracieux, invoqua la puissance des eaux. A cet instant, ce fut toute l'eau des alentours qui se mit à filer vers elle. Des volutes translucides se mirent à danser autour de Sigyn, petite silhouette fragile au milieu d'un véritable océan. Les flots enragés tournoyèrent dans les airs avant de prendre la forme d'un aigle majestueux. Les yeux de Sigyn semblaient légèrement luminescents à présent et la voix qui sortit de sa gorge paraissait lointaine comme si d'autres personnes venues de temps oubliés lui prêtaient la leur.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

Même Eris parut déstabilisée par cette débauche de magie, mais elle siffla quelque chose dans ce qui devait être du grec ancien et l'hydre passa à l'attaque. Ses têtes filaient en avant avec des bruits aigus et heurtaient sans relâche les murs d'eau que formaient les ailes de l'aigle. Thor leva son marteau vers le ciel et soudain, des éclairs s'écrasèrent sur les olympiennes demeurées sur la rive. Eris protéga ses soeurs à l'aide de sa magie mais du bien se rendre à l'évidence: la royauté d'Asgard avait conféré à Thor des pouvoirs sans commune mesure avec ceux qu'ils possédait lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un prince. Le dieu de la foudre serra le poing. Aussitôt, ses vêtements se parèrent d'or et la couronne ailée se matérialisa sur sa tête. Loki leva quant à lui la main et fit apparaître son sceptre. Son front s'orna d'une couronne d'argent ciselé et il sauta en arrière, jusqu'à demeurer en lévitation au dessus du lit du fleuve maintenant asseché. Quattre têtes se tournèrent vers lui en sifflant mais il ne laissa flitrer aucun signe de panique. Mieux encore, il sourit. Ses bras formèrent une élégante arabesque et soudain, l'air s'embrasa. Des flammes vertes se dressèrent et un cobra vint se placer aux côtés de l'aigle, prêt au combat. Le monstre recula momentanément comme pour estimer la menace qui lui faisait face. Loki lévita jusqu'à se placer à la hauteur de Sigyn et demanda:

-Vous n'avez rien?

Sigyn hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre.

-Et moi qui éssayait d'être gentleman...

-J'apprécies l'attention.

Ils sourirent, la malice dansant sur leurs lèvres.

-Je suppose que ne pas vous laisser attaquer la première passerait pour de la muflerie?

-Oh non je vous en prie à vous l'honneur.

-C'est trop aimable.

Et soudain, tout ne fut plus qu'un terrible ballet de crochets, de feu et de flots déchainés. Les habitants de New-York, s'ils avaient crains les Chitauris, devaient être pétrifiés de terreur. Les deux magiciens faisaient preuve d'une dexterité peu commune face à l'hydre, mais la situation devint vite épineuse. Chaque tête coupée repoussait en double et bien vite, ils cessèrent de viser les cous innombrables de la créature. Il fallait trouver une parade face à cette chose, et vite. Thor avait beau faire tournoyer Mjölnir, Eris commençait à prendre le dessus sur lui et Athena devenait de plus en plus belliqueuse. Il leur fallait une astuce ou un coup de maître. Maintenant. La réponse vint alors à l'esprit du Dieu alors même qu'il se repassait mentalement tous les combats mythologiques sur lesquel il avait pu lire le moindre ouvrage. La solution était enfantine.

-Sigyn!

-Dites moi que vous avez eu une idée de génie!

-Comme souvent!

Il agita la main et son sceptre se métamorphosa, prenant la forme d'une épée massive, assez tranchante pour fendre un roc.

-Je ne vous suis pas! S'exclama Sigyn en vrillant pour éviter un coup de crochet.

-Rapellez vous d'Heraclès! Comment a-t-il vaincu l'Hydre?!

-Il a...mais bien sûr!

Elle fit un geste des bras et le tourbillon d'eau sur lequel elle était perchée se dissolvit en un instant, tout comme l'aigle magique formé par le fleuve en furie. Loin de tomber dans le vide, la jeune femme demeura en lévitation et laissa ses bras se nimber de flammes.

-Je vous suis!

Loki plongea en avant et d'un coup habile, sectionna une tête puis deux. Aussitôt, la chair sanguinolente se mis à frémir et à se gondoler pour que perce une autre tête monstrueuse, mais Sigyn tendit le bras et d'un torrent de flammes, cautérisa la plaie. L'hydre poussa un hurlement de douleur en voyant la seconde blessure subir le même sort que la première. D'un coup de queue, il envoya Loki percuter un building et le Dieu traversa le bâtiment comme s'il eut été fait de papier. Sigyn se retrouva alors face à ce qui lui semblait être des centaines de têtes sifflantes et vicieuses. La gueule ouverte, le monstre semblait presque sourire et sa bave dégoulinait de tous les côté, la chair boursouflée autour de ses babines frétillant de plaisir. Sigyn sembla en intense réflexion et soudain, calma sa respiration. Le feu autour de ses bras prit une teinte claire, presque blanche et quand elle pointa se doigts vers la créature, la lumière en fut aveuglante. Avec un sifflement perçant, les têtes de l'hydres se recroquevillèrent, brûlées jusqu'à en devenir un immonde magma gluant et puant. La jeune magicienne continua son oeuvre de destruction de manière méthodique, suspendue dans les airs, enveloppée de flammes blanches. Mais cette redoutable démonstration de force se finit aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé et Sigyn sembla soudain épuisée, comme si elle peinait à se maintenir en lévitation.

-C'est le moment, grogna Artémis.

-Non, coupa Eris.

-_Pardon? _Eris, ils sont désarmés! Thor est à deux doigts de craquer et...

-J'ai dit non Artémis! Apprends à rester à ta place!

Athena interrogea sa soeur du regard mais Eris ne semblait plus faire attention à elles. Elle darda sur Sigyn un regard inquisiteur et leva la main. Immédiatement, ce qui demeurait de l'hydre s'évapora.

-On se replie, dit-elle sombrement.

-Quoi?! Non! Et l'oeil de Méduse?! On ne peut pas repartir sans!

-C'est pourtant ce que nous allons faire.

Le ton d'Eris était bas, menaçant et Artémis se tourna avec incompréhension vers Athena.

-Nous partons. _Maintenant._

Athena savait reconnaître de l'inquiétude quand elle en voyait et l'étincelle dans les yeux de la déesse du chaos ne pouvait être autre chose que de l'inquiétude, aussi improbable que cela eut pu paraître. Elle abaissa son arme, bien décidée à obtenir des explications plus tard.

-Soit.

Et elle se dématérialisa à la suite de sa soeur. Artémis demeura la dernière et ses yeux verts passèrent successivement de Thor à Sigyn et de Sigyn à Thor. Elle redressa ensuite la tête avec dédain et cracha:

-Ce n'est pas finit. Ca ne serais _jamais_ finit.

La seconde d'après, elle avait disparu, laissant au bord de l'Hudson un Thor épuisé et une Sigyn au bord de l'évanouissement. Au loin, les sirènes retentissaient comme une étrange symphonie et les Avengers livraient les derniers combats contre Arès. Bien vite cependant, les retentissements provoqués par les affrontements cessèrent, signe que le Dieu avait du lui aussi prendre la poudre d'escampette. Les hélicoptères commençèrent à s'approcher du fleuve et Thor baissa prudemment son marteau avant de lever les yeux vers l'immeuble sur sa gauche. Un trou béant perçait le bâtiment aux environs du trentième étage et il s'élança aussitôt vers les lieux du sinistre. Loki avait du encaisser un choc redoutable. Alors qu'il passait devant Sigyn, la jeune femme étant entre temps revenue sur la terre ferme et attendant le reste de l'équipe, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Dans la main de Sigyn, l'oeil de méduse semblait palpiter comme un coeur vivant et ses reflets violets donnaient l'impression qu'une pupille vous suivait où que vous alliez. Pourquoi cette soudaine retraite des Olympiens? L'attaque de Sigyn avait certes été impressionante, mais elle avait laissé la magicienne dans un état peu commun d'épuisement et rien n'aurait été plus simple que de l'abattre avant de s'attaquer à Thor. Pourquoi alors ne l'avaient-ils pas fait? Qu'avait vu Eris pour réagir aussi négativement? Thor n'avait pas le moindre début de piste, mais il savait en tout cas qu'Artémis avait raison: ce n'était pas finit.

oooooooooo

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé par tous les démons de l'Hades?! Tu es devenue malade?! Hurla Artémis.

-J'exige également des explications, ajouta Athena d'une voix qui cachait mal sa colère.

Eris leur tournait le dos et elle ne répondit pas, pas même lorsqu'Arès se mit à tonner de sa voix grave. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations que ce simulacre de mutinerie. Elle se retourna lentement.

-Nous avons perdu l'oeil de Méduse par ta faute!

-Nous voulons des réponses!

Hermès la fusilla du regard. Il était occupé à soigner ses blessures et il souffla:

-J'aimerais assez savoir la raison pour laquelle je suis allé me faire rouer de coups gratuitement...

Eris ferma les yeux, réprimant l'envie de lui arracher la tête. Elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence: elle avait très mal estimé à qui ils avaient affaire, et la confrontation de la soirée avait soulevé une foule de questions dont aucune ne laissait présager quoi que ce soit de bon. Eris était inquiète, elle avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait interpellée au plus haut point, et qu'elle ait été la seule à le remarquer ne manquait pas de la surprendre. La scène du combat contre Sigyn tournait en boucle dans son esprit, elle en visualisait chaque détail et tout cela contribuait à augmenter son malaise.

-Je dois en avoir le coeur net, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait de repos avant d'avoir obtenu les réponses qu'elle souhaitait, toutes les réponses, et cela ne pouvait se faire que d'une manière.

-Je dois voir Zeus, lâcha-t-elle.


	10. Chapter 10

_Pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps, je suis vraiment navrée, tout a été très rapide cet été et je comprendrais parfaitement que certains d'entre vous aient décidé de ne plus lire, ou de décrocher de mon histoire. Je le regrette profondément, mais sachez les chapitres devraient arriver plus vite maintenant que toute l'agitation a cessé autour de moi!_

_J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plairai! _

_Le mystère s'épaissit..._

-C'est quand même sympa ce bibelot, fit Tony en tapotant l'oeil de Méduse du doigt.

Steve se passa une main sur le visage, probablement atteré par l'immaturité de son collègue et ami.

-Je te jure! Renchérit le milliardaire qui avait remarqué son expression, rien que de me dire que c'est sûrement un puissant artefact, j'en ai des frissons.

-Personne n'a parlé d'un artefact, commenta Natasha qui les bras croisés, était assise sur une chaise près de la table du laboratoire.

-Oh, allez. Pour quelle autre raison nos chères têtes blondes se seraient-elles cassé les fesses à cambrioler un musée! Ils ne m'ont pas l'air d'être des fanas de gémologie.

-Un artefact alors, admit Bruce qui était occupé à lancer une batterie de tests, mais pour quoi faire?

-A toi de me donner les réponses, fit Tony, c'est toi le cerveau.

Bruce roula des yeux et des lasers bleutés scannèrent lentement l'Oeil que les Avengers avaient posé sur un petit couffin au centre du laboratoire de la Tour Stark. Chacun d'entre eux désirait savoir au plus vite ce à quoi servait cette chose. Le combat avait été bien rude pour la récupérer et cela les avait rendu impatients.

La porte derrière le groupe chuinta doucement et Thor fit son entrée dans la pièce, le visage fatigué mais exprimant un profond soulagement. Depuis leur retour à la tour, cinq heures auparavant, il avait passé chaque minute, chaque seconde au chevet de Loki. Le corps de ce dernier n'avait que moyennement apprécié de traverser un immeuble essentiellement fait de métal et de verre tranchant. Quand ils l'avaient récupéré, il était entouré d'une foule de badauds aussi attirés par l'identité du blessé que par le cratère qu'avait causé sa chute.

Les flashs crépitaient autour du visage ensanglanté de Loki et ses paupières frémissaient de douleur sous la lumière crue des appareils photos. Fou de rage, Thor avait dispersé la foule et brandit son marteau avant d'écraser l'appareil d'un journaliste, les autres s'étant alors empressés de cesser leur mitraillage. Sigyn était arrivée à la suite du dieu de la foudre et avait rapidement inspecté les signes vitaux de Loki. Avec un visage constellé de coupures, des côtes et un bras fracturés ainsi qu'une plaie béante à l'abdomen, il avait connu des jours meilleurs et le SHIELD avait aussitôt rappliqué pour le placer dans une unité médicale. Ils avaient dans le même temps faits ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux: terrorriser la populace. A grands coups d'ordres et d'instructions, ils avaient fait en sorte de chasser les derniers journalistes irréductibles et des hommes au brushing impeccable et au costume bien coupé avaient pris en charge le côté publique de l'affaire.

Il y avait en effet fort à faire: l'ange tombé du ciel n'était pas un simple anonyme, mais bien le psychopathe de Munich, celui qui était soupçonné de tentative de crime contre l'humanité, Loki. Fury avait lui même exprimé son inquiétude alors que l'hélicoptère médical ramenait Thor, Sigyn et Loki à bon port. L'affaire allait être une bombe, elle serait partout, les questions fuseraient et il y avait fort à parier que tout devienne rapidement "un putain de marais dégeulasse" selon ses propres termes. Cette fois le SHIELD allait devoir la jouer finement, d'autant que le combat de la soirée avait attiré l'attention, c'était le cas de le dire.

Quelle était l'identité de la "magicienne de l'Hudson"? Qui étaient ces mystérieux inconnus à la brutalité sans égale? Que venaient-ils chercher à New-York City? Pourquoi? La race humaine devait-elle redouter une nouvelle agression alien? Pourquoi Loki, actuellement criminel numéro 1 sur toutes les listes de tous les organismes gouvernementaux et internationaux, n'était-il pas derrière des barreaux? Où était la justice pour le peuple d'Amérique les familles des victimes?

Il faudrait des réponses à ces interrogations et le SHIELD s'arrachait déjà les cheveux. Fury leur avait ordonné de ne pas quitter la tour jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour ne pas affoler les médias et en effet, dans l'heure suivant leur retour, une masse compacte de journalistes avait commencé à faire le pied de grue en bas du bâtiment, bientôt suivie par un groupe de personnes brandissant panneaux et mégaphones.

_"Justice pour les familles! Justice pour les victimes! Personne n'est au dessus des lois"_

Ce message, ils le scandaient depuis des heures sans sembler s'épuiser à la tâche. Du dernier étage cependant, leurs voix n'étaient plus audibles et cela aidait les Avengers à se concentrer sur ce qui leur importait en premier lieu, car bien entendu, ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de répondre à la presse ou de livrer Loki à un quelconque service de police. Thor ne l'aurait jamais toléré et il fallait avouer que de voir le dieu perfusé et pâle dans la section médicale de la tour avait bouleversé les membres de l'équipe. Il avait ce soir là fait plus que de parler: il avait agit et avait payé le prix de son courage. Si cela n'était pas suffisant pour conduire les justiciers à lui faire confiance, cela jouait indéniablement en sa faveur. Pour la première fois, ils avait entraperçu l'homme valeureux et tenace maintes fois décrit par Thor, pas le félon ou le traitre auxquels ils s'étaient confrontés. Et il fallait avouer qu'ils préféraient cette version de Loki.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda Bruce.

Thor sourit.

-Il a ouvert les yeux. Ses blessures se referment désormais, ses pouvoirs auront vite fait de réparer les dégats. Dame Sigyn a proposé de me relayer à son chevet.

-"Dame Sigyn"? Ironisa Barton avec un coup d'oeil complice à Tony.

Thor ne releva pas la moquerie et demanda comment avançaient leurs recherches.

-Minute papillon, beau gosse. On vient de commencer mais tu peux être sûr que tu seras le premier au courant si quelque chose ressort après les analyses.

Thor croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés. Chaque bataille avec les Olympiens était plus rude que la précédente, et il craignait qu'un jour prochain, ils ne soient plus en mesure de les contenir et que le mal déferle sur Midgard ou pire, sur Asgard. Sur ses épaules reposait une énorme responsabilité et chaque jour passé à redouter une attaque des fils de Zeus était un jour de trop. Il hésita à parler à ses camarades de ce qui s'était produit la veille, quand Eris avait préféré battre en retraite que de se frotter à Sigyn. C'était certes très intriguant, mais il savait ce que Fury ou quelqu'un comme Clint pourrait préconiser dans une situation pareille. Sigyn serait interrogée, emprisonnée, torturée s'il le fallait, tout jusqu'à ce que des réponses exploitables soient obtenues. Thor ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Il avait pour projet de demander à Sigyn la raison de tout ceci, si du moins elle la connaissait. Il se tut donc et écouta tandis que Steve dispersait l'équipe. La salle se vida et seuls Tony et Bruce finirent par rester près de Thor. Le dieu se tourna vers le milliardaire qui déballait une nouvelle idée à son collègue:

-Il faut absolument qu'elle accepte. Loki ne reviendra pas sur son choix, elle est ma meilleure option!

-Quel souçi te trouble mon ami? Demanda Thor.

-"Dame Sigyn", mon gros.

Thor se sentit pâlir et crut l'espace d'un instant que Tony partageait ses questionnements. Mais il n'en était rien.

-Les Olympiens sont de sacrés magiciens et j'ai dans l'idée que très bientôt, leur coller des gnions ne suffira plus. Il faut les combattre avec leurs propres armes ou trouver un moyen de stopper les leurs.

-Que proposes-tu?

-Je voudrais étudier la magie de Sigyn, lancer des batteries de tests et comparer les résultats avec ceux que j'ai pu obtenir au contact des Olympiens.

-Quand diable as tu trouvé le temps de scanner un Olympien?! S'exclama Bruce.

-Disons que mon armure peut contenir beaucoup de choses et que j'ai collé Hermès de suffisament près pour avoir à portée de main tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il se ballade en petite toge la plupart du temps m'a donné un coup de pouce, je n'avais pas de vêtements pour brouiller les scans...

Bruce secoua la tête avec un sourire. Anthony Stark était un génie, capable de transformer une armure de combat en laboratoire portatif, et il ne manquerait décidément jamais de l'étonner.

-Prouver que toutes les magies ont une racine commune serait un avantage indéniable pour nous. Si j'y arrive, je pourrai demander à Sigyn de coopérer plus largement et après un moment, mettre un point un dispositif pour bloquer la magie des Olympiens.

-C'est...très ambitieux Tony.

-N'est ce pas? J'arrive à peine à contenir mon excitation, lança le milliardaire avec un sourire auto-satisfait.

Thor secoua la tête.

-Jamais Sigyn n'acceptera. La magie...

Il chercha ses mots.

-...elle fait partie de celui qui l'utilise. Elle est au plus profond de lui, aussi naturelle que de respirer ou de vivre. Pour de nombreux mages, étudier leur magie s'apparente à un viol. Elle est une chose sacrée et secrète.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce.

-Bon. Voilà, voilà, fit Tony, Merci Thoréal.

-Nous comprenons ce que tu veux dire, intervint Bruce, mais la situation exige des sacrifices. Notre monde aussi est sur le chemin des Olympiens. Nous devons protéger notre population et tout cela a un prix. Je suis navré pour Sigyn mais si étudier sa magie peut nous permettre de contrer nos ennemis...il faudra en passer par là.

-Elle refusera.

Bruce soupira et se passa la main sur le bas du visage.

-Nous lui parlerons dans ce cas. Si je déteste la perspective de la forcer à coopérer, Fury n'aura pas les mêmes scrupules.

-Je lui parlerai, dit Tony.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec incrédulité.

-Quoi? Je peux être très subtil quand je veux.

-Tony, pitié, tais toi.

ooooooooo

Sigyn se tenait près du lit de Loki. Il avait ouvert les yeux un moment auparavant, mais était depuis retombé dans un sommeil profond. Seule dans la chambre, elle regardait la nuit qui disparaissait au loin. Le bleu profond du ciel se muait en un violet que striaient des rubans roses et or. Le soleil viendrait bientôt annoncer un nouveau jour. Par delà les nuages, la lune brillait encore mais devenait de plus en plus pâle, comme un esprit s'effaçant peu à peu. La jeune femme avait sommeil, mais malgré son épuisement elle refusait de dormir. Veiller Loki lui avait paru une nécéssité impérieuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle était parvenue à être plus rapide, si elle avait mieux anticipé les actions de l'hydre, le roi d'Asgard n'aurait pas reçu ce coup, dont la force aurait été suffisante pour tuer un groupe entier de guerriers. Elle promena ses yeux sur les bandages épais qui couvraient le ventre de Loki, ses côtes et une partie de son visage. Il guérirait, c'était une certitude, mais une guérison même magique ne se faisait pas sans douleur. C'était même plus douloureux que de reconstituer le corps par un processus naturel. Chez un homme ou une femme dénué de pouvoirs, les chairs, les os et les nerfs se reconstituaient lentement, paisiblement et c'était le temps qui permettait d'atténuer les désagréments de la guérison. Chez un sorcier, tout se passait plus vite et plus intensément. Sigyn se souvenait parfaitement du jour où, suite à un affrontement dans le coeur de Rio de Janeiro, elle avait du ressouder elle même quatre de ses côtes et son coude. La douleur avait été telle que cela se passait de commentaires.

A ce moment, Loki s'agita dans son lit alors qu'une tâche rouge sombre pointait sous les bandages de son ventre. Un point de suture avait du se rouvrir. Sigyn ne paniqua pas, certaine que la magie du Dieu serait suffisante pour réparer cet écart, et elle prit la main du dieu dans la sienne. Loki était en sueur, il tournait et se retournait. Sigyn lui murmura des mots apaisants et caressa son front. Mais Loki semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter et Sigyn rapprocha son fauteuil de son lit avant de se mettre à chanter. Cette berceuse était celle de sa mère et elle avait toujours eu le pouvoir de calmer même les angoisses les plus profondes de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

_Nous chantons le futur_

_Et les temps de jadis_

_Où les forêts scintillaient_

_de lumières ardentes_

_Nous chantons pour vous frères_

_Soeurs, femmes et enfants_

_Que l'honneur de vos pères_

_Sois dans vos coeurs brûlants_

_L'ombre tombe parfois_

_Et la montagne tremble_

_L'hiver peut être froid_

_Mais nous sommes ensembles_

_Et nous enfants du monde_

_nous resterons unis_

_Notre terre est à nous_

_Notre dieu est la vie._

Aussitot, l'effet de la chanson se fit sentir. Loki cessa de bouger et laissa son visage reposer dans l'oreiller. Sigyn caressa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux et se leva en voyant arriver Thor et Tony. Les deux paraissaient soucieux.

-Parlons à l'extérieur, si vous le voulez bien, dit-elle.

Elle sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Comment vous sentez vous? Demanda Tony.

Elle haussa les épaules croisa les bras.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Tony sembla hésiter puis il exposa à Sigyn sa proposition. La jeune femme paraissait se renfermer un peu plus à chaque mot et quand Stark eut finit de parler, elle le toisa.

-Ma réponse reste la même que la dernière fois. C'est non.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, je veux..

-J'ai parfaitement comprit les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire, mais tant que je vivrai, nul ne se servira de moi comme cobaye. Vos collègues du SHIELD ne se sont pas privés de m'examiner sous toutes les coutures durant mon emprisonnement et ils n'ont rien réussit à tirer de ces analyses. Je doute que vous puissiez faire mieux.

Devant l'obstination de Tony, elle leva les bras dans un geste de lassitude profonde.

-Vous semblez voir la magie comme un de vos éléments mathématiques, mais elle est mouvante, vivante! Jamais vous ne pourrez en comprendre la complexité grâce à vos appareils! Vous aider ne serait pour moi qu'une infâme experience et pour vous une déception amère!

Tony ouvrit la bouche, la referma et à contrecoeur, rendit les armes.

-Parfait.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il tourna le dos et s'éloigna. La colère le faisait frémir. Il se savait à même de tirer de la magie les informations qui leur étaient présentement vitales, il sentait cela jusque dans ses os. Il aurait pu s'accomoder du refus de Sigyn si le monde entier n'avait pas dépendu de sa coopération et de leurs efforts. Il y avait trop en jeu pour qu'il se satisfasse d'un "non". Il allait devoir la jouer finement.

Pendant ce temps, Thor était resté seule avec la magicienne. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, peu sûr de la manière d'aborder le sujet, et finalement, se jeta à l'eau.

-Dame Sigyn?

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-En premier lieu, je voulais vous remercier...sans vous, nous n'aurions jamais pu repousser ces Olympiens. Votre aide nous a été précieuse et je me devais de vous le dire. Notre victoire est en grande partie la votre.

La jeune femme sourit, de ce sourire doux et un peu triste si particulier.

-La guerre n'est pas gagnée, Thor. Tout au plus n'avons nous remporté qu'une bataille.

-Ma gratitude n'en demeure pas moins énorme. Vous avez combattu aux côtés de Loki et vous l'avez veillé. Je vous suis reconnaissant pour cela.

Elle secoua la tête avec humilité.

-Mais je voulais vous entretenir de quelque chose de...plus délicat.

Sigyn mit les mains sur les hanches et attendit.

-Lors de notre combat d'hier soir...nos ennemis ont eu une réaction des plus étranges. Eris a battu en retraite face à vous, elle vous a laissé l'oeil de Méduse dont nous ignorons tout, et s'est volatilisée. Je ne peux cesser de me poser des questions à ce sujet et...

-Ne vous épuisez pas, répondit Sigyn avec un sourire, je comprends. J'ignore moi aussi ce qui a pu la pousser à fuir sans répliquer, mais j'ai dans l'idée que ma magie élémentale l'a intimidée. Les flammes blanches que j'ai utilisé hier soir sont mon dernier recours en cas de danger. Elles me laissent épuisée mais me donnent une puissance presque égale à la votre. La lune pleine d'hier soir a sûrement du me donner un regain d'énergie et il se peut qu'elle ait vu en moi un ennemi plus dangereux que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Si ses raisons de fuir vont plus loin que cela, je crains de ne pas pouvoir plus expliquer ses motivation que vous.

Elle avait prononcé ses mots avec une innocence si grande et une telle expression d'inquiétude que Thor se reprocha immédiatement ses soupçons. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il l'avait soupçonnée précisément, mais il regrettait de l'avoir interrogée de cette manière. Hochant la tête, il sourit et dit qu'ils la tiendraient au courant de la moindre découverte sur l'oeil. Sigyn sourit et le remercia avec chaleur. Thor posa une main volumineuse sur l'épaule de la jeune magicienne. Elle était vraiment magnifique et son coeur devait être aussi pur que son visage.

-Voulez vous que je prenne le relais? Demanda-t-il en regardant Loki par la vitre de la chambre.

-Vous avez besoin de repos, répondit Sigyn, je garde un oeil sur lui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Merci du fond du coeur.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif et le sourire de Sigyn disparut, remplacé par une expression de tristesse. Revenue près du lit de Loki, elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et pencha la tête vers l'avant, laissant ses cheveux retomber de chaque chaque côté de ses joues. Puis, elle plongea son visage dans ses mains avant de laisser échapper de légers sanglots tandis que le matin jetait ses premiers feux sur le monde.

ooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, le soleil se couchait et projettait des lueurs pourpres sur le palais de Zeus. Eris avançait dans le couloir à pas rapides et seul le cliquetis de ses talons résonnait dans le palais. Il y avait bien longtemps que les courtisans ne parcouraient plus les couloirs et que la noblesse avait déserté la demeure du noble Zeus. Elle se souvenait d'un temps où l'Olympe résonnait de cris d'enfants, de bruits de fêtes et des plaisanteries de Dyonisos. Aujourd'hui, les seuls habitants du palais étaient les descendants directs du seigneur des lieux, et quelques nymphes ou intellectuels, tout juste bons à divertir les dieux quand l'ennui les prenait. Les gardes innombrables qui veillaient sur la famille royale formaient en fait le gros de la population. Pourquoi tout avait-il changé? Zeus avait vieillit, c'était la seule et unique raison. Son caractère était devenu au fil des ans de plus en plus ombrageux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne désire plus voir qui que ce soit. Certains s'en étaient plaint, Eris non. Elle n'aimait pas les gens et n'avait pas la moindre affection pour ses frères et soeurs. Tout au plus n'étaient ils que des obstacles entre elle et ce qui importait vraiment, la seule chose qui valait la peine de se battre: le pouvoir. Elle le sentait couler dans ses veines et regrettait amèrement de ne pas être du rang ou de la renommée d'Athena. Elle était née pour diriger, elle avait l'intelligence des plus grands chefs et assez de perversité pour venir à bout de l'ennemi le plus acharné. Elle aurait du s'asseoir sur le trône de l'Olympe, elle s'y voyait parfaitement. Nul n'aurait su succéder à Zeus sinon elle. Pensive, elle passa les portes de la salle du trône, le tissus blanc de sa robe flottant derrière son corps mince comme un nuage de brume. Le roi des dieux était assis sur son siège d'or, le regard dans le vague, la main serrée autour de son sceptre. Eris ne lui sourit pas tandis qu'elle s'avançait. Le sujet qui l'amenait ne portait pas à rire, et elle n'avait qu'un respect très limité pour Zeus. Peut-être l'avait-elle admiré et craint il y a bien longtemps, mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de son ancienne puissance et la jeune louve guettait le moindre mouvement de faiblesse du vieux roi. Un jour, l'heure sonnerait et elle serait prête. Cela allait en fait faire des siècles qu'elle était prête.

Elle s'arrêtta en face des escaliers qui menaient au trône et défia son père du regard.

-Que veux tu? Je ne vois pas dans tes mains la tête du prince Loki.

-Roi Loki, corrigea Eris.

-Peu importe, cracha Zeus en s'affalant sur son siège, je ne désire pas te voir tant que ta mission ne sera pas accomplie.

-Il se trouve que nous rencontrons en ce moment quelques difficultés.

-Les détails de votre incompétence de m'intéressent en rien.

-Oh vraiment?

Zeus ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux fusillèrent Eris sans la moindre pitié. Il savait bien qu'elle était la plus féroce de ses enfants et que c'était précisément cela qui faisait d'elle une personne si arrogante, la seule à pouvoir se permettre une telle provocation.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bas et menaçant.

-Vous n'allez jamais le croire.

Il se passa peu de temps avant que Zeus ne sorte de la salle du trone. Il avait renvoyé Eris d'où elle venait et était frappé depuis par une inquiétude fébrilité. Ignorant les regards terrifiés des gardes sur son passage, il traversa tout le palais sans marquer de pause et dévala une volée de marches jusqu'à une pièce fermée d'une gigantesque porte d'argent. Il frappa trois coups sur le sol et elle s'ouvrit, révelant une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'une surface ronde sur le sol qu'éclairait la lumière du dehors,passant au travers d'un opercule circulaire dans le plafond. Au centre de la lumière se trouvait une femme d'âge mur, dont le beau visage ovale était marqué par quelques rides au coin des yeux et de la bouche. Son nez était aquilin, sa bouche charnue et elle possedait une masse imposante de cheveux noirs dont les mèches trainaient sur le sol. Cela créait un constraste avec sa peau laiteuse et ses yeux presque blancs dont la pupille couleur nacre se voyait à peine. Zeus frappa de nouveau de son sceptre sur le sol et les chaînes que la femme portait aux poignets et aux chevilles cliquetèrent avant de se tendre pour la forcer à se lever en la présence du roi des Olympiens.

-Nyx!

-Il y a bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir, ô Zeus. La situation doit être bien grave pour que tu te décide à venir me trouver ici...

Zeus pointa un doigt accusateur sur la femme.

-Tout cela est ton oeuvre n'est ce pas? Tu as mis cette petite chienne sur notre route!

La femme pencha la tête sur le côté.

-J'ignore de quoi tu parles, roi des mondes.

-Cesse immédiatement tes ronds de jambes grotesques et réponds moi! Tonna Zeus.

Il y eu un silence et elle répondit enfin:

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui est en train de se produire.

-Mais tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher que tout cela n'arrive!

Un rire cassé sortit de la gorge de la prisonnière.

-Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, Zeus? Qu'attendais tu de moi? De l'aide? De la compassion?

Elle cessa de rire et parla d'une voix glaciale.

-Récolte donc le vent que tu as semé, ô souverain éternel. Tu apprendras ainsi que certaines choses ne peuvent être défaites. Tu as creusé ta propre tombe et désormais chaque respiration te rapproche de ta perte. Dire que cela ne me réjouit pas serait mentir.

-Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Jamais. Je la détruirai, je l'anéantirai.

-Tu éssaieras...fit la prisonnière en souriant.

Zeus se sentit soudain nauséeux et tourna le dos à la femme avant de se ruer vers l'entrée. Il avait la confirmation de ses craintes et il devait agir avant que tout cela ne prenne un tournant très déplaisant. Il abbatit son sceptre sur le sol pour refermer la porte de la prison et entendit la voix de Nyx alors qu'elle lui souriait, ses cheveux brillant de manière spectrale sous la lumière de la lune.

-Paies, Zeus. Souffre, pleure, paies pour ce que tu as fait.

Il eut juste le temps de la voir découvrir ses dents en un affreux sourire avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle.


	11. Chapter 11

Je ne suis absolument pas morte! Je vous pries de m'excuser pour le retard inqualifiable que je prends en ce moment! Ce n'est pas volontaire ou du à un relâchement de ma part mais bien à ma troisième année de prépa, qui ne me laisse que quelques heures par jour -ou plutôt par nuit- pour dormir. Mais s'il existe encore des lecteurs courageux, ils seront récompensés avec un looong chapitre, que je m'emploie a poster pendant la Toussaint!

Encore pardon.


	12. Chapter 12

Helloooo amigos !

Parfait, je l'admets je suis un être ignoble, mais ma prépa m'a vampirisé. Non coupable votre honneur !

Je dois aussi avouer ce chapitre a été délicat à écrire pour moi, en particulier parce qu'il contient une **scène à caractère érotique.** Si cela a des chances de vous mettre mal à l'aise, ne la lisez pas, mais je précise d'avance que j'ai absolument tenté d'éviter de tomber dans le cru et le vulgaire. Pour moi cette scène n'est pas là pour meubler ni pour exorciser des instincts plus ou moins primaires (non, je vous jure!) et j'ai éssayé de ne pas trahir les personnages en l'écrivant! L'érotisme n'est pas de la pornographie, du moins pas à mon sens...

Ce chapitre est aussi celui où les fils conducteurs qui vont mener la suite et la fin du récit commencent à apparaître clairement même si d'un point de vue purement objectif il y a peu d'action. Ils seront éclaircis dès le prochain chapitre et je pense que vous ne vous poserez plus trop de questions à ce moment. Vous saurez précisément à qui vous avez affaire. En tout cas, merci de votre patience, des commentaires, et des mots aimables que j'ai recu en message privé ou via ces mêmes commentaires ! Vous me donnez vraiment envie de continuer et de finir cette fanfic !

Merci à tous et surtout** n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, car j'aimerais savoir ce que vous a inspiré ce chapitre, qui est très basé sur les sentiments des personnages !**

Loki posa les pieds sur le sol et se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il était seul et au dehors, le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures maintenant. La journée serait belle car déjà une pointe d'azur doré envahissait l'horizon. Les nuages en forme de bandes étaient couleur safran et naviguaient comme des navires paresseux dans l'immensité du ciel, au dessus de la cité des hommes. Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis l'attaque des Olympiens, et 24h depuis qu'il était revenu à lui. Il avait été transféré dans sa chambre dès que son état l'avait permis et avait dormis tout son saoul. Mais l'hyperactif qu'il était ne supportait plus que difficilement d'être alité, aussi avait-il pris la décision de se lever. Avec des gestes lents, il revêtit ses affaires habituelles et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière au lieu de les laisser tomber devant ses yeux. Un dernier regard dans le miroir lui confirma qu'il était présentable. Si son teint était encore pâle, ses iris avaient retrouvé leur éclat habituel et sa stature sa dignité. Avant de quitter la pièce, il prit le temps de respirer l'air matinal à pleins poumons, en évitant de regarder en bas. Il savait que dans les rues de New-York des citoyens furieux réclamaient sa tête sur un plateau d'argent, à juste titre d'ailleurs. Peu importe qu'il les ait sauvés, ils garderaient toujours à son encontre une haine ineffaçable. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être Thor, et il n'attendait rien des habitants de la Terre. Il avait fait ce qui devait être fait, ce que lui avaient dicté son rôle, sa conscience et son cœur. Il avait combattu des individus semblables à ce qu'il avait été auparavant, et ce combat, bien que douloureux, lui avait procuré un sentiment de satisfaction, comme si son âme avait su que c'étaient là les batailles qu'il avait à mener, et que le camp dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant était celui auquel il appartenait vraiment. Il pensa alors aux Avengers et reconsidéra son jugement. Ces humains ne le percevaient pas comme l'un des leurs, il ne faisait partie d'aucun groupe. La cruauté de cette vérité le toucha plus durement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ni véritablement Asgardien, ni véritablement Jotun, sa vie n'avait été qu'une errance à la recherche d'un port où reposer. Il voulait appartenir à quelque chose, savoir qui il était, mais les erreurs du passées lui avaient peut-être coûté ce rêve à jamais, car être roi d'Asgard ne signifiait pas que ses habitants le considéreraient jamais comme membre de leur peuple. Dépité, il ferma la fenêtre et se retourna lorsque trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Entrez.

La tête blonde et souriante de Sigyn apparut. Loki ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Tout bien considéré ,il y avait au moins une personne dans ce bâtiment qu'il pouvait considérer comme une alliée. Il savait les heures qu'elle avait passé à son chevet, il l'avait parfois entendue parler, et sa voix lui avait apporté un réconfort qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. En un mot comme en mille, Sigyn avait été là pour lui dans un moment de faiblesse où lui tourner le dos aurait été bien plus facile, et cela la faisait rentrer dans un cercle de privilégiés qui ne comptait jusque là que Thor, Odin et Frigg: celui des personnes de confiance. Alors que la jeune femme en robe blanche s'avançait, il se surpris à ne savoir que dire.

-Comment vous sentez vous? Demanda-t-elle.

Le soleil jetait ses feux sur les cheveux de Sigyn qui prenaient tant d'éclat qu'ils semblaient faits d'or pur ou de glace cristallisée. La lumière perçait ses iris dont le bleu prenait des airs magiques et pailletés. Elle était magnifique, tellement belle que Loki douta un instant qu'un quelconque monde eut jamais pu engendrer une telle créature. Elle ne perçut pas son trouble et réitéra sa question.

-Je me porte bien mieux grâce à vos soins, répondit-il de sa voix posée, je vous dois beaucoup.

Sigyn sourit.

-Et votre magie?

Il ouvrit la paume et une petite flamme verte y dansa un instant avant de s'éteindre.

-Je devrais recouvrer rapidement mes forces désormais.

Un silence s'installa.

-Aviez vous besoin de quelque chose? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Sigyn sourit et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Je ne voulais que vérifier que tout allait bien. L'œil de Méduse est en sécurité, rien ne semble bouger, le calme après la tempête.

-Ou avant l'orage...fit pensivement le roi d'Asgard en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers la vitre.

Ils se tinrent côte à côte pendant un petit moment puis il dit:

-Je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour vous.

Sigyn le regarda. Les yeux verts de Loki ne mentaient pas et il la regardait avec cette expression si particulière,e à la fois sincère et un peu peinée qui lui donnait un air mélancolique mais séduisant.

-Vous m'avez veillé, et m'avez prêté vos forces lors d'un combat où j'aurais pu perdre la vie. Votre puissance et votre courage sont ceux d'une reine.

La jeune femme sourit un peu tristement et le remercia avant de réfléchir et d'ajouter:

-L'admiration est mutuelle, Loki. Vous êtes l'homme le plus brave et le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais rencontré. Vos erreurs ont peut être été grandes par le passé, mais sachez que je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour cette ville hier soir. Vous êtes le roi d'Asgard, pas seulement parce que vous en avez le sceptre, mais parce que en vous portez la grandeur dans votre cœur Je le pense vraiment, il ne vous manque plus que d'y croire vous aussi. Faites vous cette faveur...pour tous les peuples qui verront votre visage quand vous brillerez sur le trône.

Il sentit ses yeux devenir humide et se détourna rapidement, avant d'aller s'appuyer sur le rebord du minibar. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues et Sigyn craignit d'avoir dit les mauvais mots, d'avoir brisé quelque chose en lui.

-Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas...

-Ce n'est rien...dit-il avec la voix à la fois remplie de sanglots et de rires, je...tout va bien.

Il se retourna, les yeux brillants mais apaisés. Il souriait.

-Faites moi l'honneur de passer la journée avec moi. S'il vous plaît.

Sigyn sembla hésiter et commença:la

-Mais si quelque chose...

-...d'important se produisait? Nous reviendrions en hâte. Mais laissez moi vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour moi. J'insiste.

La jeune magicienne sourit, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure et prit la main qu'il lui tendait galamment. Loki lui sourit à son tour.

-Fermez les yeux.

-Pourquoi?

-Faites moi confiance.

Elle s'exécuta et il lui souffla dans l'oreille:

-Dites moi une destination. N'importe laquelle.

-N'importe laquelle?

Elle avait fermé les yeux et ressemblait désormais à une petite fille dont le père Noël aurait accepté d'exaucer le souhait le plus cher. Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre.

-Je n'ai jamais vu le Népal...

Il y eu un souffle de vent. Sigyn ouvrit les yeux et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

-C'est absolument splendide...

Ils se tenaient au milieux d'une étendue d'herbe grasse, dont les brins leur arrivaient jusqu'à mi mollet. En face d'eux, des montagnes grimpant vers un ciel d'azur, des cimes enneigées, et plus bas, dans la vallée, des torrents rugissants chahutant des rives de galets. Sigyn tourna sur elle même. La nature. Il n'y avait que la nature. Un vent frais vint caresser son visage et elle se mit à courir vers le un point surélevé. De là, elle pu voir plus loin. Des ponts de singes, faits de la main de villageois, enjambaient des rivières et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en apercevant un hameau au loin, dont les toits rouges ressortaient sur le vert pur de la végétation et des montagnes. Sigyn n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Elle avait juste eu le temps de battre des paupières et elle était là. A l'autre bout du monde, les pieds dans l'herbe, le visage frôlé par la chaleur du soleil. Elle se tourna vers Loki et sentit soudain un choc inconnu faire frémir son cœur Il se tenait là, grand, immobile, les cheveux voletant au gré de la brise et elle se prit à ressentir pour lui des émotions bien plus fortes que de la simple admiration. Elle se força à déglutir. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se laisser aller à des démonstrations de puérilité. Pour cacher son trouble, elle fit mine d'examiner le paysage, puis d'un pas gracieux, elle vint se mettre près de Loki et demanda:

-Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier?

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Je ne demande aucune rétribution.

Sigyn sourit d'un air moqueur et se détourna en lançant à voix haute:

-Que c'est décevant! Et moi qui comptait vous initier à la magie élémentale! Je trouverai un autre élève!

Elle l'entendit s'étouffer presque de surprise.

-Que...vous voulez dire...

-Vous avez dit non!

-Je n'ai pas dit non!

Elle se tourna vers lui et finalement, mit une main sur la hanche avant de concéder d'une voix théâtrale:

-Très bien. Dans ce cas je consens à vous initier à mon art.

-Madame est trop bonne...

-Flatteur!

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur le bras et l'entraîna vers le torrent. Arrivée sur les galets, elle envoya valser ses sandales par dessus son épaule et fit un nœud savant avec le bas de sa robe, la nouant sur ses hanches afin de ne pas la tremper. Joyeuse, elle mit un pied dans l'eau et haussa un sourcil sceptique en voyant Loki qui restait prudemment en retrait sur la berge.

-Je crains que demeurer sur la terre ferme ne vous aide pas beaucoup... Fit-elle remarquer.

Mais le roi regardait l'eau avec la même expression qu'un chat condamné au lavage. Sigyn le soupçonna alors ne de pas être un fanatique de la trempette et de tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Malheureusement pour lui, il fallait bien commencer quelque part et l'eau était l'élément avec lequel cela était le plus simple. La terre, le feu et même l'air pouvaient être retords et causer de terribles dommages dans les premiers temps, elle en savait quelque chose.

-Me...mouiller est-il bien nécessaire? Demanda-t-il.

-Pensez vous! la maîtrise de l'eau se fait souvent au sec, ironisa gentillement Sigyn.

Loki ne releva pas la moquerie et fit un pas en avant. Quand il fut à côté d'elle Sigyn tendit les bras en avant et effectua de lents mouvements semblables à des battements d'ailes. L'eau quitta alors le lit de la rivière et vint danser autour de son corps, tandis qu'elle la dirigeait par des gestes souples.

-La maîtrise élémentale ne demande que peu de magie, expliqua-t-elle en gardant les yeux sur le serpent d'eau, elle requiert en revanche une parfaite harmonie d'esprit. L'eau exige souplesse et précision, l'air vélocité et agilité. La terre, concentration et détermination. Quant au feu...il faut avoir une âme aussi brûlante que l'élément lui même pour parvenir à créer une flamme.

-Cela n'a que peu de choses à voir avec _ma_ magie, constata Loki, les bras croisés.

Sigyn lui sourit.

-Je le sais bien, mais n'ayez crainte. Passer d'une magie à l'autre est exactement comme changer de cheval pour un cavalier: il faut vous habituer à votre nouvelle monture, apprendre à en cerner les avantages et les inconvénients. Un sorcier de votre puissance devrait parvenir sans difficulté à acquérir les bases de cet art...

Sigyn laissa l'eau rejoindre le cours du torrent et invita Loki à prendre position près d'elle. Loki imita sa position et la jeune femme fit alors s'envoler une bulle d'eau de belle taille qu'elle maintint dans les airs. Loki tenta de faire de même, mais l'eau ne fit que frémir et refusa de s'élever. Rendu nerveux par l'échec, il refit un essai, aboutissant à un résultat tout aussi pitoyable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelque chose lui résiste, surtout quand cette chose avait un rapport quelconque avec la magie. Génie autodidacte, il était le meilleur et voir cette stupide étendue aqueuse refuser de plier sous sa puissance le faisait grincer des dents. De plus en plus agité, il finit par envoyer une dose massive de magie vers le torrent, provoquant une explosion qui les trempa tous les deux jusqu'aux os. Sigyn se tourna vers lui, effarée.

-Nous avons du travail...dit-elle simplement.

Elle vint se placer derrière lui tandis qu'il secouait les bras pour en chasser l'eau. Puis, elle colla les paumes de ses mains sur le dessus de celles de Loki.

-Suivez mes gestes. Ne pensez à rien._ Sentez._

Elle commença à bouger. Loki l'observa alors qu'elle manœuvrait ses membres comme un capitaine de navire et l'eau répondit à sa maîtresse, volant près d'eau comme un animal curieux. Sigyn continuait de parler.

-L'eau vous obéira si vous apprenez à lui parler. On affronte pas l'océan avec une épée, on ne peut fouetter un fleuve. Il faut aller dans son sens, cesser de se battre et accepter que l'eau est vivante. Vous n'avez rien à redouter d'elle. Laissez la venir à vous, ne la forcez pas à vous rejoindre.

Loki ferma à demi les yeux et se laissa guider par la femme derrière lui. Leur étrange ballet dura un moment et lorsqu'elle enleva délicatement ses mains de celles de Loki, celui ci poursuivit inconsciemment les gestes qu'elle lui avait enseigné. La jeune femme le regarda faire et se garda bien de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait depuis longtemps cessé d'utiliser sa magie. Faisant un pas en avant, Loki écarta les bras et soudain, l'eau de la rivière s'éleva dans les airs, tournoyant avec grâce. Les paupières closes, il expira lentement et elle revint se coucher dans le lit qui était le sien.

Sigyn applaudit doucement et croisa les bras, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous apprenez vite.

-Mon professeur est le plus honorable qui soit...dit-il en s'inclinant doucement.

Elle rit et s'approcha de lui. Il était trempé et ses démonstrations de galanterie en paraissaient beaucoup plus comiques.

-Fin de la leçon. Vous ressemblez à un chat mouillé.

Ils rirent ensemble un moment et soudain, un silence tomba entre eux. Il la regarda et écarta une mèche platine de son visage. Elle lui sourit et le laissa prendre sa main doucement. Ils savaient tout deux où les choses se dirigeaient mais aucun n'avait envie de reculer. Lentement, il approcha son visage et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. La jeune femme passa une main délicate sur sa nuque et d'une caresse, l'invita à se montrer plus audacieux, ce qu'il fit en déposant un baiser mouillé sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et elle le sentit la serrer dans ses bras, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Leur baiser fut humide, frais, simple. Ils n'étaient ni de grands séducteurs, ni même des êtres rodés aux manœuvres de l'amour. Leurs vies chaotiques les avaient gardé loin de la douceur, des baiser et des caresses, aussi ce moment était-il aussi nouveau que déroutant. Sigyn sourit entre deux étreintes tandis qu'elle jouait du bout des doigts avec les mèches noires de Loki dont les pointes rebiquaient sur ses épaules. Le roi d'Asgard se montrait entreprenant tout en demeurant timide. Son désir semblait en contradiction avec son tempérament mesuré, mais il était impossible d'ignorer quelle envie, quel besoin s'exprimaient à travers ses baisers. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais aimé. Jamais. Le désir était toujours resté un concept vague à ses yeux, mais Sigyn avait allumé une chose dans le creux de sa poitrine, dans le creux de son ventre, quelque chose qui grandissait sans s'arrêter et qui menaçait de les dévorer tout les deux. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait dire, faire ou penser tel qu'il lui plaisait, sans qu'elle le juge, et qu'elle voyait le meilleur côté de lui, celui que les autres devaient plisser les yeux pour entrapercevoir. Elle était si tolérante, si douce, courageuse...si belle. Il se laissa entraîner sur le sol et se pencha par dessus elle tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus courte et hachée. La flamme dans son ventre le brûlait désormais et il voulait goûter à tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Sa bouche s'égara du côté de sa gorge, puis de ses épaules tandis que ses mains tentaient de trouver une voie vers sa peau. Sigyn émit un petit bruit de contentement mais grogna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'amas de sangles, crochets, bande de cuir, de métal, qui couvraient le corps de Loki. Elle fronca les sourcils et renonça à défaire quoi que ce soit. La tâche était de toute manière trop complexe. Ce moment donna le temps à Loki de se reprendre et il s'écarta avec précipitation. Sigyn perçu dans la raideur de ses mouvements que la panique l'avait submergé.

-Je suis navré, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Il n'y a rien ici donc vous deviez vous excuser, répondit Sigyn avec un sourire qu'elle voulut encourageant.

Mais le charme était rompu et Loki n'arrivait même plus à la regarder dans les yeux tant la honte le consumait. S'abaisser à ces pulsions n'avait rien de glorieux et il regrettait même de l'avoir invitée cet après midi là. Les sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête, chacun tentant de parler plus haut que son voisin et il ne parvenait plus à les hiérarchiser. Apeuré, il se leva et tendit la main à sa compagne pour l'aider à se redresser.

-Nous devrions rentrer.

Sigyn ne dit rien mais baissa les yeux et prit sa main sans rien dire. Elle était partagée entre la tristesse et la résignation. L'attitude de Loki n'avait rien de surprenant et elle même aurait du se montrer plus prudente. Dans sa situation et quand on était qui elle était, on ne pouvait se permettre de montrer le moindre attachement, et surtout pas de cette nature. On le lui avait pourtant répété durant des années. Il fallait croire qu'elle était bien mauvaise élève, mais elle avait vécu de longues années, elle était plus vieille que ce son visage laissait à penser et comme Loki, elle était un être que la solitude érodait peu à peu. Leurs traits restaient éternellement jeunes mais leurs coeurs, faute d'être abreuvés, se desséchaient et se résignaient à n'être que des déserts arides. Elle avait pourtant cru pendant un instant que les choses auraient pu changer. Lorsque leurs bouches s'étaient fondues l'une dans l'autre, elle avait ressentit une explosion quelque part dans son corps, mais l'instant était passé, et ne reviendrait pas. Elle avait espéré en vain.

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient de nouveau, quittant le Tibet, une forme émergea des arbres voisins. Éris vint prendre un galet et le lança sur la surface du torrent, faisant de multiples ricochets. Intéressant. Très intéressant. Lorsque son père lui avait appris à qui ils avaient exactement affaire, elle devait bien avouer que la panique avait un moment obscurci son jugement, mais cette nouvelle carte que l'on venait d'ajouter à sa main valait bien tous les jokers du monde. Suivre Sigyn et sa magie avait finalement été la meilleure idée du monde. Dans son esprit sinueux et retords, les pièces s'imbriquaient avec maestria tandis qu'elle fomentait un plan. Oui, elle pouvait récupérer l'œil, détruire Sigyn et les Avengers...tout cela du même coup. Il faudrait juste faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux: parler. Souriant toute seule, elle se laissa aller à rêver. Elle était la seule à avoir profité des révélations de Zeus, ses frères et sœurs étaient trop tendres, trop stupides pour faire ce qui devait être fait. Elle allait jouer cette partie seule et quand elle aurait l'assurance de l'avoir remportée, elle s'attaquerait à son ambition majeure: le trône de l'Olympe. Qui possédait l'Oeil de Méduse possédait la puissance. Plus que quelques coups de maître, et elle serait la créature la plus redoutable des neuf royaumes et des autres. Le rideau allait se lever.

Ooooooooooooooooo

-Nom de dieu de...

-Monsieur devrait peut être mesurer son langage, fit Jarvis d'un ton posé.

-j'aimerais t'y voir, grogna Tony.

Il contourna la table où était posé l'Oeil de méduse et le prit dans sa main. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce à quoi cette babiole pouvait servir et il commençait à perde patience. A cette frustration s'ajoutait celle de ne pas avoir réussit à obtenir la coopération de Loki et Sigyn. Leur magie était hors de sa portée tout comme les potentialités qui en découlaient. Si seulement il avait pu se pencher dessus, trouver des racines communes avec celle des Olympiens, mettre au point un gadget adéquat, une sorte de bouton "off"...peine perdue. Il devait se contenter de travailler sur cette chose à laquelle il ne comprenait rien et sur laquelle tous les scanners du labo s'acharnaient depuis le début de la journée, tournés à pleine puissance. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil et vit soudain une silhouette pâle passer près de la porte du laboratoire. Il bondit du fauteuil et appela. Sigyn revint sur ses pas et il observa d'un œil curieux ses cheveux humides et son air contrarié. Enfin contrarié...plus dépité qu'autre chose.

-Que vous est-il arrivé? La douche fuit?

Elle ne sourit pas et répondit qu'une averse avait frappé le balcon pendant qu'elle y était. Tony haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

-Il fait grand beau.

Sigyn soupira et demanda s'il voulait quelque chose. Tony revint dans le laboratoire et elle le suivit avec une expression un tantinet suspicieuse.

-Je ne veux pas vous donner l'impression de vous forcer la main, mais si vous acceptiez de me montrer un peu votre magie...si vous coopériez pour me laisser l'inspecter un peu, nous pourrions..

-Monsieur Stark, qu'elles que soient vos intentions, vous me donnez effectivement l'impression de me forcer la main. Et je n'aime pas votre manière d'agir. Ma magie est une chose...

-Intime, oui je sais. Je suis sûre que les personnes qui mourront sous la main des olympiens comprendront votre sens aigu de l'intimité.

Sigyn sembla soudain se fermer. Ses yeux se plissèrent de colère et elle fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés.

-Qu'êtes vous en train d'insinuer? Vous pensez peut être que je n'ai pas autant envie que vous de sauver ce monde? Les gens qu'il abrite?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit effrontément Tony tout en sachant qu'il faisait preuve d'une affreuse mauvaise foi, disons que j'ai vu plus volontaire.

Ce furent les mots de trop. Sigyn blêmit et soudain, frappa du poing sur la table avec une force surprenante. Du coin de l'œil, Tony vit les scanner s'affoler.

-Comment _osez vous_? Vous êtes venus m'arracher à ma vie, vous m'avez tirée ici et je me suis battue pour vous, j'ai affronté un hydre et donné mon sang pour vous! Et où étiez vous? Caché dans votre armure, vous le marchand d'arme prétendument philanthrope! Ne vous avisez pas de me donner des leçons de_ morale! Jamais_ vous ne saurez ce que cette guerre me coûte!

Elle haussa tellement le ton qu'un nouveau mouvement d'humeur fit jaillir une volée de flammes de ses doigts. Tony ne répondit pas et Sigyn recula avec sur le visage un profond air de dédain.

-Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

Et elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide. Bruce qui entrait au même moment, tenta de lui adresser la parole mais ne rencontra qu'un silence buté en retour. Il se tourna vers Tony.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

-Moi? Rien.

-Et Sigyn sortant de ton laboratoire les larmes aux yeux et les joues rouges, ce n'est rien je présume?

-Elle a ses humeurs sans doute.

Bruce n'insista pas mais poussa un soupir long comme le bras.

-Fury insiste pour savoir comment avancent les recherches.

-Qu'il insiste. Les scanners ne trouvent rien hormis une pulsation étrange, mais elle semble être camouflée sous tant de couches d'énergie qu'il est impossible de l'analyser.

Bruce alla vérifier sur les écrans et Tony se détourna lentement avant d'aller se poster un peu en retrait, près d'un autre écran.

-Jarvis? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Oui monsieur?

-Tes scanners tournent-ils toujours?

-Ils n'ont jamais cessé de fonctionner monsieur. Et je crois savoir ce qui vous intéresse.

Apparut devant les yeux de Tony l'enregistrement de sa discussion avec Sigyn. Au moment où les flammes jaillissaient de sa main, des pics rouges, bleus, verts, blancs, fusaient sur le moniteur, signe que rien n'avait échappé à l'œil de Jarvis.

-Analyse complète monsieur?

Tony ne prit qu'un instant pour réfléchir.

-Inspecte moi ça jusqu'à la moelle.

Ooooooooooooooooo

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance étrange. Loki était revenu d'on ne sait où, contrarié, et son silence buté avait perturbé Thor, ce qui avait perturbé le climat, les nuages mettant Clint de mauvaise humeur, cette mauvaise humeur se répercutant sur Natasha qui avait envoyé Steve sur les roses, ce dernier faisant depuis lors une tête de chien battu. Un parfait exemple de l'effet papillon. Sigyn quant à elle, s'était assise en face de la fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la main, et refusait obstinément d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

-Qu'est ce qui leur arrive aux apprentis sorciers? Glissa Clint à Steven, leur lettre pour Poudlard s'est perdue ou quoi? Ils font cette tronche depuis le début de la soirée!

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, répondit Steve plus pour lui même que pour Barton.

-Sans rire génie.

Sigyn entendit leurs voix mais ne répondit pas. Elle était malheureuse, et il y avait un moment depuis la dernière fois où la déception l'avait abattue à ce point. Elle regarda le fond de sa tasse de thé et les traces brunes que le liquide laissait sur la porcelaine. Il était devenu froid et amer. Se levant, elle adressa ses salutations au reste du groupe et quitta la pièce. Elle marcha ensuite droit jusqu'à sa chambre et grimpa sur son lit avant de s'allonger lentement, le regard fixé sur le dehors. La lune était apparue dans le ciel, aussi alla-t-elle s'asseoir sur le balcon. Puis, elle leva les yeux.

-Je sais que tu écoutes, même si tu ne réponds pas...j'aimerais tellement que tu m'aides. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...dire la vérité, ou me taire. Me résigner à être seule ou vouloir quelque chose que je ne peux pas avoir. Envoie moi un signe...s'il te plaît. Une étoile, une lumière, n'importe quoi...

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

-Tu me manques...mère aussi me manques...

Elle croisa les bras autour de ses genoux quand des coups légers furent frappés à sa porte. Elle refusa d'aller ouvrir. Elle ne voulait plus se donner en spectacle comme elle l'avait fait avec Stark. Mais les coups se répétèrent, aussi essuya-t-elle rapidement ses larmes et se leva-t-elle pour aller ouvrir. Elle n'eut aucune expression en découvrant Loki derrière la porte. Il avait retrouvé son air détaché et mélancolique, mais cette fois, elle ressentit une profonde amertume à la vue de cette expression qui l'avait pourtant séduite le matin même.

-Puis-je entrer? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis épuisée, nous parlerons demain matin si vous le voulez bien.

Elle ferma la porte, mais une main pâle aux longs doigts bloqua son mouvement.

-S'il vous plaît. Cela ne prendra que quelques instants.

Elle recula d'un pas et le laissa entrer. Droite et fière, elle attendit qu'elle parle, en tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de cacher sa tristesse. Il était hors de question de lui montrer les effets ravageurs de sa conduite et du rejet qu'il lui avait infligé. Elle valait mieux que cela. Loki s'éclaircit la voix et prit une longue inspiration.

-Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour ma conduite de cet après midi.

-Vous vous êtes déjà excusé, répondit-elle d'une voix calme où perçait cependant une certaine sécheresse, je préférerais que nous ne revenions pas sur le sujet.

Loki sembla absorber ses mots et lâcha:

-Oui, c'est évident...mais je veux que vous sachiez que quoi qu'il se soit passé, vous n'avez aucune honte à avoir. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

-Aucune "honte" à avoir?" répéta-t-elle.

Loki comprit qu'il avait choisit les mauvais mots. Sigyn cessa de feindre l'indifférence et s'approcha.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je avoir honte de quoi que ce soit? Demanda la jeune femme, est-ce dont une honte pour vous que d'avoir partagé ce moment avec moi? Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est produit! Vous au contraire, semblez bien peiné de l'avoir fait! Je suis désolée si ma présence et mon contact vous dégoutent tellement!

Elle vit que Loki se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte et d'un geste de la main, elle provoqua un souffle d'air qui vint la claquer derrière lui.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec cela, dit Loki, je me suis mal exprimé.

-Alors quoi? Demanda Sigyn.

-Peut-être la honte ne vient-elle pas du fait de _vous _avoir embrassé, mais du fait que vous m'ayez embrassé _moi_! Si cela venait à se savoir, vous subiriez des réflexions auxquelles je ne veux pas vous exposer!

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de décider de ce à quoi je désire m'exposer ou pas!

-Vraiment?! Pourriez vous regarder les gens de cette planète dans les yeux et leur avouer que l'espace d'un instant d'égarement, vous avez ressentit de...de l'attirance pour moi?

Sigyn avait l'impression de nager en plein délire. De toute la réflexion de Loki, seul un groupe de mot frappa son esprit.

-Un _instant d'égarement?!_ Je ne suis pas stupide et en pleine possession de mes moyens, Loki! Peut-être le problème vient-il du fait que_ vous_ ne vous considéreriez pas digne d'intérêt ou d'amour!

Loki sentit que la pente sur laquelle ils s'engageaient était la plus glissante qui soit. Il croisa les bras et adopta sa tactique de prédilection: le déni.

-Qui parle d'amour ici?

Sigyn eut l'air blessée et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ces mots. Soupirant, il ouvrit la bouche, mais Sigyn ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Sortez.

Elle était livide et ses yeux exprimaient une telle peine que Loki se maudit intérieurement.

-Je...

-_sortez._

Elle avait parlé avec une telle froideur qu'il eut envie de lui obéir, de quitte la chambre, de fermer la porte et de tourner définitivement cette page de sa vie. Mais la voir dans une telle détresse avait rallumé la flamme dans sa poitrine et sa beauté, le feu de son ventre. Encore cette sensation étrange, ce manque, ce vide, ce besoin, cette douleur. Sans réfléchir, se campa bien droit sur ses jambes et répondit:

-Non.

Sigyn darda sur lui un œil menaçant. Elle ne comprenait rien à cet homme. Loki prit une grande inspiration et décida de faire la chose la plus folle de sa vie, plus folle que de voler le coffret des anciens hivers, que de tuer son père, que de détruire la terre: dire exactement ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'essaie de vous dire...ce moment que nous avons partagé aujourd'hui n'a été pour moi la source d'aucune honte, juste d'un immense...

Il chercha ses mots et fut surpris de ne pas savoir exactement quoi dire. Sa langue d'argent semblait belle et bien changée en plomb.

-...Bien être. Seulement...vous êtes une femme splendide Sigyn, votre esprit et votre magie sont uniques. Vous méritez ce que le monde a de mieux à offrir et ce n'est pas moi. Ce que je vous dit ici n'est un secret pour personne.

Il eut un rire rauque.

-le SHIELD lui même m'a décrit comme une personne "sentimentalement dérangée". Je crois que cela se passe de commentaires. J'ai fait souffrir un nombre incalculable de gens, la douleur m'a plus d'une fois fait perdre la tête et je ne puis vous demander de prendre tel qu'il est un esprit aussi instable que le mien. Je ne suis pas mon frère, ni aucun des hommes de cette tour, je n'ai pas leur...solidité.

Il avait dit cela avec le ton sérieux qu'il avait toujours, comme un élève tentant d'expliquer sa leçon du mieux possible, mais Sigyn sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à la vue de cet homme qui s'estimait si peu et faisait si peu de cas de ses propres besoins.

-J'ai pour vous des sentiments...qui dépassent tout ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter, ou imaginer, mais je ne veux vous exposer à aucune peine, et il est notoire que je peine toujours ceux...ceux que j'aime.

-Vous aviez dit qu'il n'étais pas question d'amour.

-J'ai mentit.

Un silence tomba entre eux. Loki ajouta d'une voix qui dépérit vers la fin:

-Je suis le Dieu du mensonge...

Sigyn fit un pas en avant. Loki ne la regardait pas.

-Et mon avis? Demanda-t-elle, ne vaut-il pas la peine d'être pris en compte?

Il ne répondit rien aussi poursuivit-elle sur sa lancée. Elle avait les paumes moites, la bouche sèche et le cœur lancé au triple galop.

-J'ai vu de nombreux hommes au cours de ma vie, des centaines. J'ai rencontré des artistes, des généraux, des savants, des princes, des rois. J'ai vu le meilleur comme le pire de ce qu'un homme peut avoir à donner au monde et je crois savoir reconnaître un fou quand j'en vois un. Vous n'êtes pas fou.

Aucune réponse.

-Vous dites ne pas vouloir me faire de peine, mais chacun de vos mots me brise le cœur Je sais qui vous êtes Loki, je connais vos faiblesses, quoi que vous en pensiez, et je vous veux tout entier avec elles.

Elle roula des yeux avec un demi sourire.

-Je sais que ce langage n'est pas très approprié, mais je ne sais pas comment exprimer autrement ce que je ressens: si vous le souhaitez, je serai à vous seul. Je n'ose pas vous demander si vous désireriez être à moi...

Loki la regardait à présent. Il ne voulait pas parler, tout simplement parce que le moindre mot aurait pu tout gâcher. Il prit un instant pour laisser les mots de Sigyn se graver dans son esprit et prit sa décision.

Il la saisit doucement par les hanches et l'embrassa sans un mot. Deux bras minces passèrent autour de son cou et il sentit la bouche contre la sienne s'entrouvrir lentement. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il laissa sa langue aller trouver celle de sa compagne et elle se touchèrent, d'abord avec hésitation puis avec envie. Sigyn le laissa approfondir leur baiser autant qu'il le désirait. Chacun des muscles de Loki était tendu et elle percevait à quel point il avait besoin de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner. Ils prirent le temps de respirer et il la prit dans ses bras avant de la porter jusqu'au lit. Il la déposa sur les draps comme on pose une œuvre d'art et ses longs doigts coururent sur sa robe dont il ôta le haut avant précaution. Sigyn frissonna en sentant ses seins être exposés à l'air ambiant et il les regarda avec un désir à peine dissimulé. Mais ses mains n'osaient plus bouger, il semblait hésiter, attendre une permission. Sigyn lui caressa la joue et décida de prendre les devants. Elle inversa leurs positions et cette fois, déclara la guerre aux bandes de cuir qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre ce qu'elle convoitait. Elle parvint finalement à le débarrasser de son barda et regarda son torse pâle, fin, dont les muscles secs témoignaient d'un entraînement guerrier exigeant. Lentement, elle déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou et descendit lentement, sentant la peau du roi frissonner sous ses lèvres. Ayant atteint un mamelon, elle l'embrassa et le pinca délicatement entre ses dents. La chair sous sa bouche devint d'un rose soutenu et elle le saisit une dernière fois entre ses lèvres avant de faire subir à son jumeau le même traitement. Loki ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait exprimer ou non son plaisir et elle laissa ses mains courir le long de son ventre.

-Tout va bien, dit-elle.

Elle continua sa descente et soudain, s'arrêta. Loki avait redressé les yeux et la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Elle baissa le regard: le corps de Loki répondait à son désir et si n'importe quel homme aurait sûrement désiré être touché, caressé, elle doutait que son compagnon soit prêt à observer un acte aussi cru. Elle remonta lentement le long de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche, laissant sa main errer de côté de son bas ventre. Loki ferma les yeux et seulement alors s'autorisa-t-elle à passer sa main autour de ce que ni lui elle ne pouvaient désormais plus voir. Elle le sentit suffoquer et elle prit soin d'être la plus douce possible, jusqu'à ce qu'une tension plus marquée que les autres lui montrent que l'homme sous elle avait atteint le seuil de sa résistance. Elle le sentit se détendre et ouvrit les yeux.

-Il n'y a pas à avoir peur, lui dit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas peur...je suis juste...peu habitué à cela.

Elle se pencha près de son oreille et y souffla ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée.

-Ne pense pas..._sens._

Ces mots eurent semble-t-il, un effet merveilleux. Loki la fit pivoter et parcourut son corps de ses lèvres, s'attardant sur ses seins, son nombril, le creux de ses hanches. Quand son visage disparut, Sigyn lâcha un petit bruit étouffé et ses doigts se crispèrent autour des draps. Elle les passa dans les cheveux de son amant et laissa son dos se cambrer avec un gémissement. Loki ne semblait plus réfléchir, il laissait ses lèvres et sa langue le guider et les seuls sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles étaient ceux, diffus, qu'émettait la femme dont il caressait les jambes. Avec un dernier baiser, il revint à sa hauteur et poursuivit ses caresses avec une passion qui semblait aller crescendo. Sigyn sentait ses mains voyager partout, des endroits les plus triviaux aux plus secrets. Elle avait l'impression d'être un instrument dont il aurait joué avec brio. Elle même laissait ses sens la mener et elle touchait et embrassait la peau qui lui était offerte. Elle le sentit se placer entre ses jambes et le regarda. Son regard était presque fiévreux et ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux ou se collaient sur son front à cause de la sueur. Elle colla son corps contre le sien et il plongea en elle sans attendre. Ses hanches bougeaient au rythme d'une musique invisible et elle se cramponna à lui tandis qu'elle prenait appuis contre le rebord du lit. Loki plongea son visage dans son cou et ses hanches accélérèrent leur cadence. Le corps de Sigyn ondoyait en même temps que le sien et elle sentit la bouche de Loki se refermer autour de son sein droit, rendu dur et luisant par le désir. Cette sensation mit fin à toute pensée cohérente tandis que chaque mouvement de bassin envoyait en elle une onde sourde de plaisir. Elle finit par retomber sur le lit et demeura allongée, les yeux grands ouverts, à tenter de reprendre son souffle et ne parvenant qu'à émettre des hoquets de plaisir qui se transformèrent bientôt en gémissements. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que chair, sueur et lèvres, elle l'embrassa, longtemps, passionnément. Ce fut le moment où elle sentit monter en elle une chaleur et un plaisir sans précédent. Les muscles du dos de Loki se crispèrent et d'un dernier mouvement de hanches, il plongea au plus profond d'elle. Elle gémit en l'embrassant et le sentit se détendre alors que pendant un instant, la chaleur se déversait dans le bas de son corps et qu'un frisson semblable à un électrochoc la laissait haletante sur les draps, le corps parcouru de ce qui semblait être une myriade de tremblements. Le nom du prince d'Asgard vint naturellement à son esprit et elle le prononça plusieurs fois, pour en apprécier chaque sonorité. Il lui semblait naturel de le dire, encore et encore, comme un remerciement. Loki se retira doucement et roula sur la côté, brillant et pâle sous la lumière qui venait de l'extérieur.

Sa respiration se fit plus calme et il se tourna vers elle. Elle était si belle et il se sentait si...différent. Elle l'avait choisit lui. Il lui avait donné ce qu'un homme peut donner de plus intime à une femme et ce contact sensuel lui avait ouvert les portes d'une toute autre dimension. Elle lui avait fait prendre connaissance d'un plaisir dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, il avait découvert des parties de lui dont il ignorait qu'elles puissent recevoir ou apporter tant de frissons et de tremblements.

-C'était...fantastique...murmura Sigyn, je...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et vint se blottir contre lui. Cela acheva de la déconcerter. Les femmes venaient rarement se réfugier dans ses bras malgré sa haute stature. Mais elle semblait vouloir être contre lui et il referma ses longs bras autour d'elle.

-Je t'aime...souffla Sigyn.

Il douta d'avoir bien entendu. Son esprit commença à tourner à toute vitesse pour définir ce qu'elle attendait de lui, mais les mots lui échappèrent avant la fin de son raisonnement en trois parties.

-Je t'aime.

C'était ce que l'on appeler griller les étapes, mais Loki s'en moquait étrangement, lui qui aimait tant les étapes et les protocoles. Elle était là, lui aussi et il se sentait bien. Il se demanda si les humains utilisaient la drogue et l'alcool pour atteindre ce doux état de béatitude dans lequel il se trouvait, et s'ils y parvenaient. Lui en tout cas, n'était plus tout à fait conscient, juste dans un état de demi-sommeil ou tout était chaud, humide de sueur, doux, et agréable. Il la serra plus fort et ferma les yeux. Elle avait entrecroisée ses doigts et ses jambes avec les siens comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'irait nulle part. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour s'endormir et elle le suivit peu après.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit que Sigyn se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le froid dans la chambre la fit s'éveiller et elle se redressa. Loki dormait et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la chute de température. Il respirait lentement, le visage plongé dans l'oreiller et Sigyn quitta le lit pour aller à la fenêtre. Elle vérifia qu'elle était bien fermée. Regardant au dehors, elle vit soudain une chose qui lui glaça les sangs. Éris Debout sur le balcon, elle la regardait avec une malice évidente. Le cœur s'affolant, Sigyn fut momentanément paralysée et ne trouva la force que de se saisir d'un drap et de le passer autour de son corps nu, qui portait la marque des dents et dès lèvres de Loki. Éris lui fit signe d'approcher, un sourire sur le visage et Sigyn fut tentée de hurler. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de la déesse la rendit mutique. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux, une sorte de complicité. Cette fois, Sigyn sentit le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Elle _savait_.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Plus bas, dans le laboratoire, Tony entamait son quatrième café et regardait avec obstination les plans de sa dernière armure. Le stark-taser lui donnait du fil a retordre et l'intégrer à l'armure était finalement bien plus complexe que prévu. Il avait pris un tel coup de jus lors des derniers test que ses poils de barbe avaient roussis. Il traçait un trait sur les plans lorsque Jarvis lui adressa la parole d'un ton qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

-Monsieur...

-Jarvis? Tu as finit les analyses?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Et?

Tony se leva et vint observer les écrans. Il était seul et comptait bien garder ce petit écart de conduite pour lui.

-Je crains que cela ne vous plaise pas.

Tony parcourut les résultats des yeux et soudain, ceux ci s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à devenir immense. Toute couleur quitta son visage et il lâcha:

-Nom de dieu...

ooooooooooooooooo

Sigyn sortit sur le balcon. Éris la regarda des pieds à la tête et lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Puis, elle croisa les bras derrière son dos et dit:

-Bonsoir, chère sœur.


	13. Chapter 13

Sigyn demeura muette tandis qu'Eris entamait autour d'elle une marche silencieuse. Jamais dans son existence elle n'avait ressentit une telle terreur. Eris _savait._ Cette dernière du sentir sa peur car elle s'arrêta de marcher juste derrière Sygin et se pencha en avant, comme pour sentir son parfum.

-Il m'a fallu du temps pour te percer à jour...dit-elle d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, j'avais envisagé bon nombre de choses, de théories, qui auraient pu expliquer un pouvoir tel que le tien, mais je ne te caches pas que lorsque mon..._notre_ père, m'a révélé le secret de tes origines...

Elle s'interrompit pour laisser échapper un petit gloussement.

-Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu y croire.

Sygin ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la peur, lorsqu'elle sentit les longs doigts d'Eris jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, et elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

-Que veux tu?

Eris fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-Peut-être aurais-je du être plus perspicace...après tout, tu nous ressemble. Tu as le même nez qu'Arès, et presque les même cheveux que moi...

-Que veux tu?! Siffla Sygin en se retournant brusquement.

-La paix.

Sygin la jaugea des yeux, suspicieuse. Eris avait bien consciente que la femme en face d'elle était bien plus âgée que ne le laissait penser sa peau parfaitement lisse. Elle avait mentit, manipulé, et elle avait connu un nombre impressionnant de menteurs, ainsi que de manipulateurs. Mais Eris était la reine des serpents, des vipères, des fourbes et des Judas. Le mensonge coulait dans ses veines comme un venin, il empoisonnait l'air autour d'elle, il suintait presque à travers les pores de sa peau. Elle se composa un masque d'affabilité et décida de jouer la seule carte qu'elle savait efficace face à Sygin : celle de la famille.

-Tu es notre sang, dit-elle d'une voix où elle avait réussis à insinuer un zeste de remords, lorsque père m'a informé de qui tu étais, j'ai immédiatement informé nos frères et sœurs et nous avons pris une décision collégiale : celle de te donner une chance de nous rejoindre.

C'était un mensonge doré à l'or fin, ciselé, mais Sygin paraissait toujours sur la défensive et Eris lui tourna le dos un instant, marchant jusqu'au bord de la terrasse afin de dominer la ville du regard.

-Ces humains pour lesquels tu te bas ne sont rien pour toi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Si mes souvenirs sont corrects, c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé « ici ».

-Pas « nous ». Zeus. C'est une nuance importante. Il nous a caché jusqu'à ton existence.

Eris revint vers Sygin.

-Ce qui a pu se produire entre nous est regrettable Sygin. Crois bien que je le déplore. Aussi cruelle que je puisse être avec mes ennemis, ma famille est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Mes frères et sœurs sont une part de moi. Si tu demeure aux côtés des asgardiens et de leurs alliés, nous serons condamnées à nous affronter et c'est une chose que je refuse d'envisager. Nous pouvons te donner un foyer ! Une famille ! Il y a une place pour toi parmi nous, des mondes entiers qui n'attendent que notre règne ! Tu peux briller à nos côtés!

En disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée de Sygin et lui souriait d'un air presque exalté, comme si la perspective de ce futur possible la remplissait de joie. Sigyn s'approcha à son tour et elle se retrouvèrent face à face, deux visages parfaits et divins se scrutant l'un l'autre.

-Je n'ai pas soif de gloire, dit-elle lentement.

-Mais tu as soif d'amour, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme fronçea les sourcils et Eris prit un air sérieux.

-Le monde que tu connais va changer. Votre défaite est inéluctable, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Bientôt, les murailles de ces empires humains chuteront dans le sang et le feu. Les armes de cette race ne sont qu'un assemblage de métal et de poudre, ils ignorent tout de la magie. Ils n'ont aucune idée de la manière dont fonctionne l'oeil de Méduse. De plus, le temps joue contre eux. Ne te méprends pas ma sœur : nous attendrons un siècle, un millénaire s'il le faut, mais nous détruirons Asgard, tout ces hommes qui nous font face aujourd'hui serons depuis longtemps un tas de poussière et leur combat aura été mené en vain. Ils n'auront fait que retarder l'échéance au prix d'innombrables vies. Vous allez perdre.

En disant cela, elle n'avait pas sourit, et sa voix n'avait laissé filtrer ni cruauté ni joie. Ces mots n'étaient tout au plus qu'une simple et implacable constatation.

-Je ne les trahirai pas, maintint Sigyn, et si ma vie doit être le prix de ma loyauté qu'il en soit ainsi.

-_Ta_ vie ? Tu veux dire la_ sienne _?

Eris désigna la chambre à coucher où Loki dormais toujours. Sigyn jeta un regard douloureux vers la pièce.

-Car il va mourir, n'en doutes pas une seconde. Si ces combats se poursuivent, il périra. C'est _sa _vie que tu sacrifies par ton entêtement.

-Bien essayé mais ça ne prends le tuerez quelle que soit ma décision.

-N'en sois pas si sûre. Si tu acceptais de te joindre à nous, ta famille, si tu reprenais ta place dans nos rangs, peut-être pourrions faire une exception à son égard.

-Il est un des rois d'Asgard, le laisser en vie serait trop dangereux pour vous.

-Sauf si tu utilise l'oeil de Méduse sur lui...

Cette fois Sigyn ne trouva rien à répondre. Dans ses yeux dansait une lueur de doute. Eris voyait bien que la proposition était tentante, et que sa volonté vacillait dangereusement.

-Je te propose un marché : prends l'oeil de Méduse, rapporte le moi après l'avoir utilisé sur les rois d'Asgard, et Loki aura la vie sauve.

Sigyn prit un moment avant de parler de nouveau. Quand elle le fit, ce fut d'une voix rauque, presque étranglée :

-Et les autres ?

-Le marché ne comprends qu'une personne, ma chère. Réfléchis bien : si tu demeures à leurs côtés dans cette bataille suicidaire, tous périront. Si tu me tends la main ce soir, il vivra. Je te donne ma parole, et celle de nos frères et sœurs. Les vies de ces étrangers contre celle de l'homme que tu aimes. La transaction me semble plus qu'équitable.

Il s'écoula un moment. Sigyn regarda la chambre, puis la ville au loin, et de nouveau la chambre, avant de fixer son regard sur le sol. Elle avait dans la bouche un affreux goût de bile et sa vue était troublée par des larmes naissantes, amères.

-N'oublies pas qu'en te proposant une pareille offre, je prends moi aussi des risques. Notre père n'apprécieras que très modérément ce petit acte d'insubordination.

-Suis-je censée te baiser les pieds ? Demanda amèrement Sigyn.

Eris eut un sourire désabusé alors qu'elle croisait les bras dans le dos.

-Je gagnerai une sœur, et un royaume. Tu auras l'amour, une famille, une couronne. Car père s'apaisera lorsqu'il constatera ta bonne volonté, crois moi. Il n'a plus la dureté de ses jeunes années. Il cèdera.

_« comme tu va céder »_ pensa-t-elle.

Sigyn marcha jusqu'au bord du toit. Pendant un moment, elle envisagea de sauter. De se laisser mourir pour fuir le mur au pied duquel elle était acculée. Mais si elle venait à disparaître alors tout serait perdu. La prophétie d'Eris se réaliserait et la tête de Loki serait portée comme trophée aux pieds de Zeus. Eris était une menteuse et une manipulatrice, mais Sigyn voulut croire, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde qu'elle avait dit la vérité, qu'elle avait un intérêt à ce que Loki et elle survivent. Et il fallait gagner du temps. Du temps.

-Alors ? Demanda Eris d'un ton où perçait désormais l'impatience et une petite pointe de dédain, je suis assez pressée.

Sigyn la jaugea du regard.

-Ais-je ta parole?

-Bien évidemment.

-Je veux des garanties.

-Tu va devoir t'en passer. Tu n'es pas exactement en position d'avoir des exigences.

-Ce n'est...

-Je veux une réponse !

-Je..

_-Maintenant._

_-_J'accepte ! Lâcha Sigyn sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Eris sourit et s'approcha d'elle avant de poser une main délicate sur son épaule.

-Tu as fait le bon choix. Maintenant, remplis ta part du contrat, et rejoins moi sur le toit dans une demi-heure. Sois discrète, nous ne tenons pas à ce que nos remuants amis s'interposent. Il m'a été suffisamment compliqué de venir sans éveiller l'attention.

Et avec un dernier petit rire, elle s'évapora dans l'air dans un panache de brume blanche. Sigyn demeura un instant immobile sur la terrasse et sentit un sanglot étranglé lui serrer la gorge. Se passant les mains sur le visage, elle se força à respirer et à retenir la nausée qui venait de lui retourner l'estomac. Il fallait cesser de penser, cesser de réfléchir. Elle avait une demi-heure, et pas une seconde de plus. Fébrile, elle retourna dans la chambre et se pencha sur le côté du lit. Loki dormais, allongé sur le dos, la respiration calme et profonde. Jamais il ne comprendrait, jamais il ne pourrait envisager de lui pardonner, après ce qui allait se produire. Il allait la haïr plus encore qu'il haïssait les olympiens, il lui cracherait au visage et souhaiterait qu'elle meurt comme elle allait provoquer la mort de Thor, de Stark, de Banner, de Barton, de Romanov, de Pots, et de tous les humains qui auraient l'audace de faire entendre leur voix. Peut-être la tuerait-il lui même, et elle le laisserait faire, car elle savait que jamais il ne pourrait commencer à comprendre que tout avait été fait pour lui, qu'une nécessité impérieuse avait ordonné à Sigyn de le sauver même si des milliards devaient mourir en retour. Elle venait de signer le décret d'éxécution d'une race entière, d'un monde, pour lui. Elle le vit s'agiter et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent très légèrement. Il était plus endormi qu'éveillé, mais sa main trouva celle de Sigyn. Cette dernière vit bien qu'il allait retomber dans l'inconscience d'ici quelques secondes et elle profita de ce moment, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la regardait avec amour. Elle se pencha, et du bout des lèvres, embrassa sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, retombant dans les bras de Morphée et elle se leva doucement avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de changer d'avis. Une fois dans le couloir elle s'appliqua à rendre ses pas légers comme l'air, ce qui dans son cas, fut assez aisé. Le bâtiment était silencieux, et Jarvis ne semblait pas désirer se manifester. Etrange. Peut-être était-ce l'action d'Eris. Ou peut-être l'ordinateur même lui faisait-il assez confiance pour la laisser déambuler à son aise. Cette pensée lui alourdit encore le cœur. Alors qu'elle atteignait le laboratoire, à l'étage inférieur, elle entendit soudain une voix. Tony. Elle commença par se dire que cela compliquait la situation, elle envisagea une manière de faire diversion pour éviter une confrontation directe, mais elle se souvint alors qu'il était déjà mort. Dans l'esprit d'Eris, l'homme n'existait déjà plus et qu'il respire à ce moment précis ne faisait pas de grande différence. Il était un cadavre ambulant. Peut-être lui rendrait elle un service, si elle mettait fin à ses jours dès ée par ses propres pensées, Sigyn se prit à espérer qu'il s'en aille de lui même pour une raison ou une autre. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire ce qu'elle savait devoir faire. Elle se mit à prier de toutes ses forces pour qu'il quitte le laboratoire, pour qu'il ne lui donne pas une raison de commettre l'irréparable. Ironie cruelle, ce fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit sa voix :

-Jarvis? Tu as finit les analyses?

-_Oui Monsieur._

-Et?

-Je crains que cela ne vous plaise pas.

-_Nom de dieu..._

Sigyn risqua un regard dans la pièce et comprit que Tony Stark allait devoir mourir ce soir même, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Le milliardaire avait les yeux fixés sur un écran qui devait bien faire l'intégralité du mur et parcourait des données avec des gestes presque fiévreux. En haut à gauche de l'écran, la photo de Sigyn s'étalait, et elle semblait fixer l'original dans les yeux.

-La racine est la même, les ramifications sont les mêmes, le processus de matérialisation est le même...Jarvis, la magie de Sigyn est la _même_ que celle de ces putains de psychopathes !

-Que devons nous en déduire Monsieur ?

- Que cette petite garce s'est foutue de nous depuis le début : c'est une Olympienne! appelle les autres, réveille les et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les plombs sautèrent dans une floppée d'étincelles et la voix de Jarvis grésilla un instant avant de monter d'une octave et de finalement mourir dans un decrescendo pitoyable. Seules les lumières de secours demeurèrent allumée un instant mais quelques secondes plus tard, elles s'éteignirent également. Tony lâcha un juron et tenta de rallumer les appareils, appelant Jarvis plusieurs fois, avant de se résigner. Les systèmes avaient lâché. Ils avaient grillé. Cette pensée envoya un frisson glacé le long de son échine. Il fallait l'équivalent de plusieurs missiles moyenne distance pour faire disjoncter un système tel que celui qu'il avait créé, il ne connaissait aucun virus assez puissant pour y parvenir, on aurait presque dit que l'ordinateur avait été désactivé comme...

-Par magie...dit-il tout bas.

Cette fois, il ressentit une peur réelle, celle que doit probablement, ressentir un rat pris au piège. Autour de lui, le noir était devenu opaque et la seule lueur émanait de son cœur artificiel. Il lui fallu toute la volonté du monde pour empêcher sa voix de trembler lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Ok, 1-0, balle au centre. Tu peux sortir de ta cachette.

Il avait toujours détesté laisser ses ennemis faire une entrée réussie. La lumière bleutée de l'arc-réacteur éclaira soudain la silhouette pâle de Sigyn, qui émergea de l'ombre et tel un spectre, s'avança vers la table où était placé l'oeil de Méduse.

-Bien joué, fit Tony, j'imagine que tu as du envoyer un bon petit coup de jus pour que Jarvis décide de prendre des vacances. Les câbles doivent tous avoir fondus. Et demain c'est dimanche, pas d'électricien. Tu as le don pour arranger les gens.

Elle ne répondit pas et prit l'Oeil de Méduse sans rien dire. Dès qu'il toucha sa peau, il eut une palpitation, et de l'intérieur de la pierre commença à luire quelque chose, une chose violette, scintillante, vivante.

-Joli jeu d'actrice en tout cas, dit-il d'une voix froide, tu nous as tous eu. Moi compris, même si mon égo souffre de le dire.

-Je fais ce qui est nécessaire, dit-elle.

Il était tout à fait clair qu'elle ne souhaitait pas discuter de ça, et surtout pas avec lui. Mais Tony tenta de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : gagner du temps, en attendant que la cavalerie arrive. De plus, il voulait comprendre. Comment avait-elle réussit à tromper le SHIELD, Thor, et surtout Loki ? Comment avait elle pu berner le petit génie ?

-Ouha. Précis. Eloquent. Tu sais, je m'attendais un peu à petit discours machiavélique, du genre « voilà mon plan pauvre vermisseau. Tremble et meurs !». Un truc de ce style.

Sigyn eut un pauvre sourire et Tony vit distinctement une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

-Je fais ce qui est nécessaire, répéta-t-elle.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Pardon Tony.

Elle fit un mouvement de la main, et il y eut alors une explosion celle de tuyaux cédant sous la pression d'une force trop grande pour eux. En un instant, l'eau des canalisation jaillit dans la pièce dans une symphonie de sifflements. Tony sembla vouloir réagir mais Sigyn ferma les yeux et les poings qu'elle tenait tendus devant elle. Aussitôt, le bruit cessa. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et fit un pas en avant, la neige crissant sous ses pieds. L'eau qui avait fusé dans le laboratoire s'était transformée en glace et couvrait les murs, le plafond, le sol tandis que des stalactites pendaient aux instruments désormais définitivement hors d'usage. Les particules d'eau qui se trouvaient en suspension dans l'air au moment où Sigyn avait frappé retombaient en flocon pâle et donnaient à la salle une ambiance irréelle. Et au milieu de cette neige, de cette glace se tenait Tony. Il semblait voler, pris entièrement dans un bloc de glace pure. Son cœur artificiel continuait de briller et la lumière traversait la glace, se reflétait sur le givre, faisait scintiller les milliers de cristaux froids répandus un peu partout. C'était comme une étoile brillant dans une nuit noir, dans un coffret de cristal. Les yeux du milliardaire étaient ouverts, son visage avait été figé en pleine surprise et il tendait la main devant lui comme pour se saisir de quelque chose. Sigyn posa une main sur le bloc de glace.

-Je suis tellement désolée Tony. Tellement, _tellement _désolée...

Cette fois, elle n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes mais comme pour lui rappeler que l'horloge tournait, l'Oeil de méduse eut dans sa main une sorte de frémissement impatient. Il avait faim, et elle devait le nourrir, sans quoi Eris ne s'estimerait pas satisfaite. Il était de toute manière beaucoup trop tard pour reculer.

Elle marcha en silence jusqu'à la chambre de Thor et ouvrit la porte en silence. Sur le lit au centre de la pièce dormait le dieu de la Foudre. Il ronflait telle une locomotive à vapeur et clignait parfaois légèrement des paupières comme un chiot en train de rêver. Parfois, une sorte de petit râle lui échappait et il tournait sur lui même, s'enroulant plus encore dans ses couvertures. Sigyn retint son souffle. C'était le frère de Loki. Si elle utilisait l'oeil sur lui, il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible, ni dans ce monde, ni dans un autre. Mais elle le fit.

S'approchant de Thor, elle se pencha au dessus de lui et tenant l'oeil d'une main, elle passa la seconde sur les paupières closes du roi. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et soudain, timide, un ruban de lumière bleue s'échappa de sa bouche avant de flotter dans les airs. Sigyn approcha l'oeil de méduse et celui ci sembla alors prendre vie. Une pupille fendue apparut en son centre, vive et à l'affut, tandis que ce qui un instant plus tôt n'était que de la pierre se transformais en une matière toujours minérale, mais étrangement vivace. La pupille fixa son regard avide sur la lumière et vorace, l'aspira vers elle sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'échapper. Lorsque le dernier filament de lumière eut disparu, Thor sembla s'affaisser sur lui même, et sa tête pencha sur le côté, alors que sa respiration devenait lourde. Sigyn ne perdit pas une minute et tournant les talons, elle se hâta de sortir de la pièce pour revenir dans sa chambre. Loki n'avait pas bougé. L'oeil de Méduse, cette fois ci bien éveillé, émit une pulsation sourde en l'apercevant et la force qu'il dégagea fut telle qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il pouvait bouger de lui même, et qu'il tirait Sigyn vers sa proie. La jeune femme répéta les gestes qu'elle avait déjà accomplis avec Thor et laissa ses doigts fins glisser sur les paupières de Loki. Une lueur verte, bien plus imposante que celle qui était sortie du corps de Thor, s'échappa des lèvres du sorcier et envahit les alentours. Alors que la lueur bleue du Dieu de la Foudre s'était montrée docile et accommodante, celle ci ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire et elle tournait presque autour de Sigyn comme un requin. L'oeil s'ouvrit bien grand et aspira une partie de la lumière. Celle ci tenta de fuir, mais il est des magies anciennes, contre lesquelles nul ne peut rien, et l'oeil de Méduse faisait partie de ces artefacts trop vieux pour être combattus. Il suça chaque petite lueur verte dans l'air, vampirisant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, et lorsqu'il eut finit, il prit une couleur encore plus violacée, la pierre se parant de sillons rougeâtre comme des veines trop gonflées. Il était gorgé de pouvoir, de puissance. Sigyn observa Loki alors que son corps devenait étrangement immobile. Elle l'avait fait.

Rapidement, elle sortit de la chambre et prit la direction du toit. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid la haut et Sigyn tenta de se convaincre que les larmes dans ses yeux étaient dues à la température de l'air.

Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un venait de se réveiller. Et ce quelqu'un était Bruce Banner. Il ne dormait que très peu, rarement plus de quatre ou cinq heures et cette nuit là avait été particulièrement agitée. Posant les pieds au bat du lit, il attrapa sa chemise et la boutonna rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce. Peut-être pouvait-il passer le temps au laboratoire. Avec un peu de chance, Tony aurait eu lui aussi une insomnie et ils pourraient refaire littéralement le monde à coups d'équation. Alors qu'il approchait du labo, il se sentit frissonner. Qui avait coupé le chauffage ? Il entra alors dans la pièce et son sang se figea dans ses veines.

Non.

_Non._

Ses yeux coururent dans tous les sens, de la glace aux alentours, pour revenir sur Tony, et se figer sur les papiers qui étaient restés étalés sur le sol, et depuis lesquels la photographie de Sigyn semblait le regarder. L'esprit génial de Banner n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour recoller les pièces du puzzle. Avec horreur, il hurla à l'aide, appelant Barton, Rogers, Romanov, n'importe qui. Il sentit une nausée irrépréssible lui comprimer l'estomac.

Tony._ Non._ _Pas lui._


End file.
